Online Drama
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Kagome meets her boyfriend's rival, Inuyasha, while on his screen name. Then she meets Sesshoumaru when he's pirating music on Yasha's computer. What happens when they meet at the Judo tournament?(SesKag)
1. Mistaken Identity

A/N: I'm trying my hand at a little humorous love story. And I don't own IY! ~Belle  
  
ONLINE DRAMA  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was chilling at her boyfriend's apartment. She was doing some research for her history project online and borrowing his computer. He was watching television with a couple of his buddies.  
  
Suddenly, an instant message popped up for Kouga.  
  
"Hey, Kouga-kun, you got an instant message." Kagome informed her boyfriend who was intently watching some football game on television.  
  
"Who is it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"It's Steel Claws." Kagome answered turning in her seat to talk to her preoccupied boyfriend.  
  
Kouga glanced over at his girl friend. His icy blue eyes took in her beauty as her own icy orbs searched his. "That's dog-face. You go ahead and talk to him. Tell him I'm watching football." Kouga turned back around to enjoy the game with his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
~Steel Claws: Hey wolf-boy.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Hi Inuyasha, what's up?  
  
~Steel Claws: Inuyasha? You never call me that. Who is this?  
  
~SpeedDemon: This is Kagome. Kouga's watching football.  
  
~Steel Claws: Aren't you his woman or something?  
  
~SpeedDemon: Geez, is he still calling me that? I'd be insulted if I hadn't gotten so used to it.  
  
~Steel Claws: How long you been going out?  
  
~SpeedDemon: On and off for 4 years.  
  
~Steel Claws: WHAT?!? You're practically married!  
  
~SpeedDemon: LOL, hardly. He would be the death of me. I can barely handle the arrangement we have, but it's worked so far.  
  
~Steel Claws: Arrangement? Sounds interesting.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Indeed. We date for a month, then break up for two weeks, date for a month, break up.  
  
~Steel Claws: Quite a routine.  
  
~SpeedDemon: You have no idea. We even have it down to the minute what time we'll break up. Our next time is tomorrow at 315. I think we're going to have a fight about his possessiveness.  
  
~Steel Claws: What the hell?  
  
~SpeedDemon: We take turns on the fight. It's his turn to be at fault. Last time it was because I didn't pay enough attention to him.  
  
~Steel Claws: Wierdo.  
  
~SpeedDemon: (Is NOT a wierdo! It's more of a game.  
  
~Steel Claws: I C  
  
~SpeedDemon: What did you want 'dog-face'?  
  
~SteelClaws: Hmmm, tell your boy toy I'm gonna beat his a$$ at the tournament in two weeks.  
  
~SpeedDemon: ooooooookay.  
  
~Steel Claws: So what's your SN?  
  
~SpeedDemon: I am dating Kouga. He won't like if I give away my SN to just anyone. Were not paying attn? Our next fight is over his possessive nature.  
  
~Steel Claws: Oh come on. I live in Australia, wuz it gonna hurt you?  
  
~SpeedDemon: I don't know. U boys tend to hate each other.  
  
~Steel Claws: That's not true, only on the Judo mat. Me and Kouga is best buds!  
  
~Speed Demon: Fine. It's Angle-K.  
  
~Steel Claws: Sweet. L8r (*signs off*)  
  
Kagome got off Kouga's screen name and tried to finish up with her history research. She couldn't possibly research the weapons of Fuedal Japan with so many interruptions. After thirty minutes of google searching she had finally acquired the necessary information about ancient bows and katanas of that era.  
  
"Hey babe, you done yet?" Kouga asked from his position on the couch. A commercial was on so he had turned to see what his woman was up to.  
  
Kagome flashed him her dazzling smile and mischief reflected in her icy gaze. "Yes, my wolf-god, I am at your disposal now."  
  
Kouga suddenly leapt over the couch and slung his woman over his shoulder as he carried her back to sit with him on the couch. After plopping down upon the soft cushions he set his girlfriend in his lap and rested his chin upon her shoulder as she leaned back against his muscular chest.  
  
"By the way, Yasha says he's gonna kick you're a$$ at the tournament." Kagome informed him.  
  
"Whatever, he said that last year too. It doesn't really matter, because his stupid brother is the one to focus on." Kouga answered.  
  
"Isn't Sesshoumaru the world champion?" Ginta asked as he snatched some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couple on the couch.  
  
"You're going to be in my corner backing me, right babe?" Kouga asked Kagome in a husky tone near her ear.  
  
Kagome seemed to ponder the question and raised her hand in the air to count her fingers. "Two weeks? Sure, I imagine we'll be a couple by then again." She smiled a teasing smile at him as he lightly tapped her upside the head.  
  
"You two still play that game? Can't you just decide to stay together or break up for good?" Hakkaku asked.  
  
"Nah, we're just too perfect for each other and need to take a break so as not to be corrupt by the absolute perfection that is us." Kouga answered trying to sound highly philosophical.  
  
Kagome reached up and pinched his nose. "Don't even try and sound all philosophical mister. You know you had to repeat Phil twice we know you too well to believe your bull."  
  
Kouga smiled at her before returning his attention to the football game. With a far away look in his eyes, as he was absorbed in the game he replied, "I'll just have to work harder on my bull then. Perhaps, you should wear red more often."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was bored. That Kagome chick seemed pretty cool. He'd seen a picture of her before during the last tournament when Kouga had been bragging about how he was dating the most beautiful woman in the world. And that unfortunately she couldn't attend his tournament because she was in an archery tournament of her own.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was definitely pretty hot. Maybe she would come with Kouga to this tournament. It might be kind of fun to try and steal 'his woman' from him right under his nose.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be some entertainment. He ran his long fingers through his silver locks as he stared vacantly at a poster on his wall of sports cars.  
  
"I need your laptop." Sesshoumaru barged into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Hey! You can't just walk in here and demand to use my stuff." Inuyasha shouted angrily at his arrogant older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru merely locked his golden gaze onto his younger brother's and replied, "I just did." Then he shoved his brother out of the room. He wanted to download some songs from the Internet that he had heard would aid in his mediation practices.  
  
He pulled out Inuyaha's office chair and flicked on the computer and waited for the Internet to start up.  
  
Sesshoumaru was downloading some classical music when his brother's instant messenger window popped up.  
  
~AngelK: Hi there stranger.  
  
Should he answer? It was after all a message for his brother. Sesshoumaru himself was hardly ever online, women seemed to always discover his SN and constantly bombard him with questions and ask him out on dates. Desperation was something he abhorred.  
  
~Steel Claws: Hi  
  
~AngelK: How are things Down Under mate?  
  
~Steel Claws: Mate? Who is this? Where on EARTH did you learn to talk?  
  
~AngelK: We talked earlier today, remember? And I come from the states. I thought you knew that.  
  
~Steel Claws: We did NOT talk earlier today. I believe I would remember talking to someone like you.  
  
~AngelK: Is your brain broken? One too many knocks in the head by your brother the great Sesshoumaru?  
  
The great Sesshoumaru? Well perhaps this woman is smarter than I gave her credit for. I am sort of enjoying hearing her so riled up.  
  
~Steel Claws: The GREAT Sesshoumaru?  
  
~AngelK: I'm sure that's what he thinks he is. World champion = great. Don't cha think?  
  
~Steel Claws: This is not Inuyasha.  
  
~AngelK: oooo noooo, lemme guess....THE great Sesshoumaru?  
  
~Steel Claws: Perhaps you are smarter than I thought.  
  
~AngelK: WoW! You thinking? Why are you on Yasha's computer?  
  
~Steel Claws: Since it is illegal to pirate things off the internet I prefer to use the half-wit's computer to do it.  
  
~AngelK: So you're an under cover pirate!  
  
~Steel Claws: Whatever 'mate. (*Steel Claws signs off*)  
  
Kagome simply stared at her monitor and thought 'Well that was rude.' She sighed and wondered why she even bothered trying to talk with that Inuyasha character again. She had Kouga and didn't need to deal with any other guys. That boy was enough trouble on his own.  
  
Suddenly the door to her bedroom was throne open and an anxious girl rushed in and grabbed her by her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome! OH my gawd! OH my gawd! You aren't going to believe this!" Eri shouted excited while shaking the helpless girl.  
  
"Calm down Eri, what am I not going to believe? Who let you in anyway?"  
  
"Oh, Sango let me in but I rushed past her because I had to tell you first." Eri gasped for breath, her excitement was too much for her. Sango soon rushed into the room.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you just barge in like that?" Sango demanded of the intruder of her and Kagome's apartment. She took a seat on Kagome's yellow bedspread and awaited her answer.  
  
"It's Hojo! I hear he's going to ask you out tomorrow after you and Kouga break up!" Eri exclaimed excitedly. Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Is that all? He always asks me out. What's so new about this time?" Kagome asked.  
  
Eri looked shocked. "How can you say that? This is HOJO we're talking about here!" Eri had a dreamy look in her eyes. She had a crush on Hojo since grade school. Unfortunately, he only seemed to have eyes for Kagome and she didn't even appreciate it!  
  
"Why don't you go out with Hojo?" Sango asked bored with the subject as she rolled onto her back on the mattress.  
  
"What?!?! Are you crazy? He's in love with Kagome!" Eri explained exasperated.  
  
"He should move on. Geez, it's obvious that Kouga and I are together and have been for at least the last four years." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but you and he are breaking up again." Eri replied.  
  
"But everybody knows it's not a real break up. That's enough of this. I need to get out of here. Sango, got any ideas?" Kagome asked her best friend.  
  
Sango sprang up from her position on the bed and a light bulb seemed to go off. "Why don't we go to the movies? You and Kouga, me and Miroku, and Eri and Hojo? It would be great!"  
  
"Perfect, you call the boys, I'm going to go take a shower." Kagome decided as she left her friends without another word. She returned a moment later and asked, "Wait, when did Miroku get here?"  
  
"This afternoon. He's here for the next two weeks." Sango answered cheerfully. She had met Miroku through Kouga about two years ago. Unfortunately for her, he lived in Australia. But fortunately, he usually spent the two weeks prior to tournaments visiting Kouga.  
  
"Ah, okay." Kagome left again.  
  
Eri stood there gapping at Sango. "But, but, but I CANT go out with Hojo!"  
  
"Sure you can. Besides, I can't trust Miroku to go out on a date with just the two of us. He's better behaved in a group."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, Sesshoumaru emerged from Inuyasha's room. The younger brother rushed in and questioned him.  
  
"Were you on my screen name? Did a girl named 'AngelK' IM me? She was supposed to."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him coldly. "I am not your messenger service."  
  
Inuyasha walked into his room and sat at his desk. 'Why am I so desperate to talk to her? It's not like I really talked to her earlier anyway. But she did always sound really awesome from the way Kouga talks about her.'  
  
She wasn't online, so he decided to forward his messenger service to his cell phone. It wasn't that he was desperate, just intrigued. Yeah, intrigued was the reason. Well he certainly wasn't going to sit around his room all evening and wait for her to get online. He needed to find a party and fast. Why did Miroku have to leave him? He was the one that always found out where the action was.  
  
As if some god was listening, his cell phone began to chirp. He flipped it open and was met with the annoying voice of Yura. She was some girl completely obsessed with hair. But she did just tell him about a happening party. He hung up quickly and walked past Sesshoumaru's lair.  
  
He knocked on the door before opening it to find his brother lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a copy of The Iliad sitting across his chest. "Yo Sessh, you wanna go to a party?"  
  
"Who's gonna be there?"  
  
"I dunno, but it's at Naraku's house."  
  
"I do not associate with such filth."  
  
"Kagura's going to be there." Inuyasha tried to persuade him.  
  
"That girl that's obsessed with my hair?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment, "No, that's Yura. Kagura's the one obsessed with your body."  
  
"My previous answer remains resolute. Bye."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha stomped out of his brother's room.  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru heard the front door slam signaling his brother's departure he hopped out of bed and went to his computer and signed online under his secret 'spy' screen name and added one AngelK to his buddy list.  
  
'If Inuyasha is so desperate to talk to her, she may be more entertaining than I thought.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	2. Bothersome Brothers

Bothersome Brothers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kouga, I can not believe you are actually going to eat that. It's practically still mooing!" Kagome told her boyfriend in disgust as he happily took another bite out of his rare steak.  
  
"But, love you know it tastes good. The bloodiness adds flavor." Kouga replied thoughtfully with his mouth full of meat.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat across from the spectacle with looks of disgust upon their faces.  
  
"That really is gross mate." Miroku admonished before he glanced at his watch. "Where are your mates?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"They'll be here soon and when they get here you better not try to grope Eri or anything." Sango told her Australian date.  
  
Not a minute later, Hojo and Eri arrived at the restaurant and were sat at the table with the other four. Hojo moved to sit beside Kagome, but he could have sworn he heard Kouga growling at him, so he sat beside Miroku instead while Eri took the seat by Kagome.  
  
"Geez, monk can you eat any slower? I want to get out of this joint and watch that new Samurai movie." Kouga complained impatiently while pointedly ignoring the fact that the new arrivals just acquired their meal.  
  
"Excuse me for eating slower than you your lordship. We can't all be demons." Miroku replied while glaring over his plate at the wolf youkai.  
  
"That's true. Not everyone can be perfect." Kouga sneered cockily only to be jabbed roughly in the ribs by Kagome.  
  
"Hahaha! Did you say demons? You're joking right? There's no such thing." Hojo interrupted while almost spitting out his tea across the table in his laughs.  
  
"No such thing?" Kouga asked incredulously. Did this boy not realize whose company he was in?  
  
Once again Kagome elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "That's right Hojo. Youkai are only in fairy tales."  
  
Kouga glared at his woman. She glared right back. Sango cleared her throat to ease the tension. "So Kagome, did you get your letter yet?"  
  
"Letter? What letter?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"Well we both applied to study abroad next semester in Australia. I called my house earlier and my parents told me that I was accepted." Sango explained.  
  
"Excellent! Sango, my love, if you need a place to stay, you will always be welcome at my home." Miroku told her while taking her hand to his lips and kissing it politely.  
  
Sango blushed but then fumed when his hands strayed. She quickly retracted her body from his vicinity. "I think the two weeks during the tournament will be more than enough. At least I'll have Kagome to protect me during that time." Sango flashed her best friend a grateful smile.  
  
"I don't know if I got accepted yet. I promised I'd go to the house this evening to watch Souta and his friends. Actually I think your brother and Rin are staying over. But I'll find out when I get home." Kagome told her.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Kouga declared.  
  
"Why? You're not my boyfriend." Kagome countered.  
  
Kouga flashed her a deeply hurt look. "You don't want me to keep you company? You would prefer me to be all alone? All by myself with Miroku trying to drag me around town? Don't you think I'll get in less trouble if I'm with you?" Kouga pleaded with his puppy dog act that always worked.  
  
Naturally Kagome caved. "Fine, you can come over and help. Let's finish up eating so we can go watch your Samurai movie now."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. Why don't you four go and watch the Samurai movie, I'd rather go and spend time with my little brother." Kouga winked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You are going as my friend. We broke up earlier! You have to remember that!" Kagome told him.  
  
"You broke up?" Hojo interrupted.  
  
"Err....."Kagome began.  
  
"I'm winning her back." Kouga answered while flashing the human a brief glance at his fangs.  
  
Hojo looked shocked for a second, then quickly recovered. "I think you have something in your teeth?"  
  
Kagome realized what Kouga must have done and stomped on his foot under the table and then reached for where she assumed him tail would be and pulled.  
  
Kouga quickly grabbed her wrist before she could actually find his tail. She missed the first time. "You'll have to wait until we're somewhere private before you try to touch me there, love."  
  
Kagome gaped at him. Hojo spit out his tea across the table at Eri. Eri stood and screamed in disgust. Sango and Miroku were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
The manager of the restaurant didn't think it was so funny and the six found themselves on the street a moment later.  
  
"Jerk," Kagome called Kouga.  
  
"But, I'm your jerk. Come on, let's go." Kouga pulled Kagome over to his car and left the other four without saying goodbye.  
  
"So, what movie do you guys want to watch?" Miroku asked casually as he wrapped an arm securely around Sango's waist.  
  
Sango quickly unwound herself from his grasp and rushed towards Eri who was sobbing about her beautiful white blouse being ruined. Hojo just stood staring at the parking spot that Kouga's car left.  
  
"Miroku, could we drive Eri home?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku nodded his head. However, Hojo snapped out of his daze. "What for? Let's go watch that movie." He roughly grabbed Eri's hand and began to drag her towards the theatre. "We're going to have a good time."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other helplessly. "Can't beat them, join them!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and they ran after the other couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the beach party. Immediately he was assaulted by annoying women. He felt like some kind of celebrity. He was not happy at all with the attention.  
  
"Inu baby! Come dance with me?" Yura asked.  
  
"How about no."  
  
"But you came all the way out here. Don't you want to play? I'm really fun."  
  
"How about HELL no?" Inuyasha clarified. "And DON'T call me Inu-baby."  
  
Inuyasha made it about another twenty paces before he was assaulted by Kagura. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, what was it with youkai women trying to molest him?  
  
"Yasha, darling, where's that older brother of yours? Yura said you were bringing him." Kagura said as she peered over his shoulders searching for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He said he had better things to do?" Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Better things to do? Or better people?" Kagura demanded harshly with jealous venom lacing her once pretty voice.  
  
"Both." Inuyasha walked another five paces before being assaulted by one of his best friend's little brothers.  
  
"Inu-chan! Where's your hunky brother? I wanted to show him my boa!" Jakotsu caught up with Inuyasha to question him. He was sporting a pink feather boa.  
  
"Why the hell would he care if you have a boa?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"He just seems like the sort that would like boas. So do you think I have a chance with him? Here is he?" Jakotsu asked excitedly.  
  
"Have a chance at what? Whatever, I don't think I want to know. Tell me where your brother, Bankotsu is and I'll tell you where Sesshoumaru is." Inuyasha bargained.  
  
Jakotsu pointed to his right towards a crowd assembled by a volleyball net. Then he flipped his shoulder length hair. "Now where's my tai-youkai?"  
  
"He's at the house." Inuyasha told the flaming young man as he made his way towards the volleyball nets. The whole while, he wondered if Jakotsu knew about their youkai identity. Oh well, it really didn't matter.  
  
"G'day mate." Bankotsu answered when he saw Inuyasha's approach. He turned away from watching the game to regard his buddy.  
  
Inuyasha tugged Bankotsu's long raven braid. "Isn't that a bit cliché? Besides, there's nothing good about it. Miroku is in the states and I've suddenly got the hots for some chick I've never met." Inuyasha told his friend as they walked away from the crowd.  
  
"How can you have the hots for her if you've never met?" Bankotsu asked a little confused.  
  
"That's not all either!" Inuyasha continued. "She's Kouga's girlfriend. She'll be here in two weeks, and I've got to find a way to steal her."  
  
"Why do you want to steal a girl you've never met?"  
  
"Because she's my angel. She's my goddess. I've seen a picture of her before. I've only talked to her once, but her best friend is Miroku's girlfriend. So she must be amazing. I remember Miroku mentioning her a few times and it was always positive." Inuyahsa continued rambling.  
  
Bankotsu stopped walked and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him. "Yasha, there are tons of girls that adore you here. Why are you working yourself up about Kouga's girlfriend who lives in America?"  
  
"How do you know she lives in America?"  
  
"Well seeing as that's where Kouga lives, it makes sense."  
  
"That's a good point." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Hey, what is up with your brother and that pink boa? And why is he so interested in Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Bankotsu shifted his feet a bit uncomfortably. "I think he's just going through a phase." Then he flashed Inuyasha a smile. "Let's go back to the volleyball game and watch the girls throw themselves at us!"  
  
"Fine. But if Kanna tries to molest you again, I am NOT rescuing your scrawny human butt." Inuyasha decided firmly.  
  
"You demons think you are so clever." Bankotsu grumbled as the two made their way back towards the action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. The pounding on his front door and the ringing of his telephone were beginning to make him want to get out of bed and murder the intruder of his solitude.  
  
Finally, he left opened the window to his upstairs bedroom and peered towards the front door. He saw Bankotsu's little brother, dressed like a girl with a pink feather boa.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru demanded with impatience.  
  
"You didn't come to the party, so I brought the party to you!" Jakotsu answered cheerfully.  
  
"Leave before I strangle you by your intestines." Sesshoumaru answered coolly with an indifferent mask upon his face.  
  
"Aw, but Sesshy don't you like my feather boa." Jak stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell?'  
  
"Sesshoooooooou, Sesshy, Maru-chan!"  
  
"Never call me Maru-chan you disgusting human. Get out of my site NOW!" Sesshoumaru slammed shut his window and sat upon his bed with a heavy thud.  
  
His mother used to call him Maru-chan. No one was allowed to call him that. Besides what was the matter with that boy? He was going to have to talk to Bankotsu and see what the problem was.  
  
Perhaps it was time to seek some entertainment on the internet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Souta cried as he threw open the front door of the shrine to welcome his older sister home. Kohaku and Rin were sitting in front of the television watching a cartoon.  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother and hugged him. Kouga was standing behind her and Souta hugged him too and kept hold of his neck, letting the wolf demon carry him around the living room.  
  
"Kouga's here!" Kohaku exclaimed excited. Immediately he jumped on Kouga's back and he and Souta began to wrestle with the track star athlete from Kagome's university.  
  
"Hey Rin." Kagome greeted the younger girl. Rin smiled at Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Your mom said to give you this." Rin handed Kagome an envelope.  
  
Kagome opened it, it was her acceptance letter to study abroad in Australia for the Spring.  
  
"What's that?" Kouga asked as he plopped down beside her on the couch after the two adolescent boys tired out.  
  
Kagome smiled largely at him. "I got accepted for the Spring!" She hugged him tightly around the neck. Kouga hugged her back but couldn't retain the growl that emitted from his chest.  
  
Kagome pulled back. "What?"  
  
"It's just, we've never been away from each other that long. What if you meet someone?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Stop being a baby, baby!" Kagome told him and lightly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Rin flashed them a big smile. Kagome sat rigid when she realized the three adolescents just witnessed that.  
  
"Hey, Souta, you want to play with my laptop upstairs?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"You bet! Come on guys!" The three rushed upstairs with Kagome's laptop in tow. They were going to play on the internet while they had the chance. Mrs. Higarashi refused to let Souta get the internet for the shrine.  
  
"Let's watch a movie, shall we?" Kouga asked after he stuck a movie into the dvd player and pulled Kagome into his lap on the couch to snuggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah, Souta, the internet isn't that great. Why are you so excited?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Perhaps the internet isn't that special, but pretending to be my sister and talking to her friends on her buddy list....now that is fun!" Souta exclaimed as he signed on.  
  
~DemonLord: Hey Angel.  
  
~AngelK: Hey there sexy, I missed you.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his monitor. Did she know who he was?  
  
~DemonLord: You know who this is?  
  
~AngelK: Of course. How could I forget the one whom I dream about.  
  
~DemonLord: I see.  
  
~AngelK: We need to get together. I need a real man.  
  
~DemonLord: I was under the impression you were dating Kouga.  
  
~AngelK: That wimpy wolf is history. I need a real man like. You fit the bill.  
  
Rin hit Souta upside the head. "What is wrong with you? Kagome would never talk like that! Besides, she and Kouga are obviously together."  
  
Souta looked at the calendar upon the wall. "No they aren't. They are in their broken up stage. Now be quiet. This is getting fun."  
  
~AngelK: I'm so simpleminded. Where did you live again?  
  
~DemonLord: Australia.  
  
"How could she forget that?" Sesshoumaru muttered outloud.  
  
~AngelK: Well I know that. I meant where in Australia.  
  
~DemonLord: I live near University of Sidney.  
  
~AngelK: Excellent. I'll be there in the Spring. We can become better acquainted.  
  
~DemonLord: You are studying abroad here?  
  
~AngelK: Yes my dark prince. G2G! (*AngelK signed off*)  
  
Souta quickly closed the instant messenger on the laptop as he heard his sister approach the room.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm going to order some pizza. Is pepperoni okay?" Kagome asked when she poked her head in the door.  
  
Rin and Kohaku flashed her the biggest guilty smiles. Souta kept his cool. "That's fine, sis."  
  
"She's going to kill you if she finds out!" Rin whispered.  
  
"Calm down Rin, it was harmless. It's not like anybody takes instant messaging serious." Kohaku countered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	3. Pool Shark

Pool Shark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Higarashi arrived at the house around 8:30 that night. She opened the front door to find two young adults making out on her couch. She shook her head at the all too familiar sight.  
  
"Kagome, I would appreciate it if when you are watching your brother that you pay more attention to him instead of Kouga." Mrs. Higarashi teased her tomato red daughter who promptly fell off Kouga's lap and onto the floor upon her interruption.  
  
Kouga smiled at the older woman. "It's my fault mom. You know I can't resist her beauty." Kouga extended his hand toward his fallen ex- girlfriend and helped her rise to her feet.  
  
"Thank you for watching the children so well. Why don't the two of you go out? Isn't Miroku in town?" Mrs. Higarashi questioned the two as she put her coat into the closet.  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga and smiled mischievously. "You're right mom, Miroku is in town and I don't believe I've ever played pool with him before."  
  
Both Mrs. Higarashi and Kouga looked at her with wary eyes. "Just make sure he still has enough money to get back home, dear." Her mother advised.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to run upstairs and tell Souta and his friends bye." Kagome informed the two as she hopped over the couch and raced up the stairs.  
  
Kouga stood up awkwardly and rubbed his hand behind his neck nervously. He would prefer it if mom didn't always look at him with that appraising look trying to deem whether or not he was worthy of her daughter.  
  
"I think I'll go wait for 'Gome in the car now." Kouga rushed out of the house with lighting fast speed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~AngelK: Sorry about that, did you miss me?  
  
~DemonLord: I suppose.  
  
"Geez, he's not much of a conversationalist is he?" Rin asked the two boys as she had taken over the keyboard.  
  
~AngelK: So what are you doing online right now?  
  
~DemonLord: I'm avoiding a party right now.  
  
~AngelK: Why would you do that? Are the others there beneath you?  
  
"Yeah right, like he's going to answer that. Even Kouga isn't that arrogant." Kohaku admonished Rin.  
  
~DemonLord: In essence yes.  
  
Hurried steps could be heard coming back up the stairs. Rin decided to stay online and turn the computer monitor away from view as Souta and Kohaku pretended to play a card game.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm about to leave. Are you about done with my computer?" Kagome asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Geez Kagome, now I don't remember whose turn it was to play." Souta whined pretending to pout about her interruption of his card game with Kohaku.  
  
"My humblest apologies Souta." Kagome told her little brother while kneeling beside him on the ground and hugging him fiercely. Her brother squirmed out of her embrace.  
  
"I'm not a child you know!" Souta told her while rising to his feet.  
  
"Where are you and Kouga going now?" Kohaku asked curious.  
  
Kagome flashed him a cunning smile. "I don't believe Miroku has had the pleasure of challenging me to a game of pool yet."  
  
Rin redirected her attention back to the instant messenger.  
  
~AngelK: Once again, I must leave.  
  
~DemonLord: Busy aren't we?  
  
~AngelK: When the opportunity to shark an unsuspecting Australian arises, one must meet the challenge.  
  
~DemonLord: You're a pool shark?  
  
~AngelK: Of course not, I just have no skill and happen to get lucky when I play against new people.  
  
~DemonLord: What happens when you lose?  
  
~AngelK: Not an option. (*AngelK signs off*)  
  
Rin quickly shut the computer and unplugged it before returning it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks Kagome-chan. It's always fun." Rin told the other girl.  
  
Kagome ruffled her hair. "Okay, see you brats later." Then she left the room to meet Kouga in the car outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his desk chair and stared at his monitor puzzled by this AngelK and her words. He continued to pump his left arm up and down curling his dumbbell. He wondered if perhaps he should call his fellow country man to warn him about the pool shark he was up against.  
  
Miroku was good at pool and if he didn't underestimate this woman perhaps her first loss would happen. Maybe he could even inspire the boy to request a good prize out of his victory.  
  
Thirty minutes of curling passed. But then the decision was made and Sesshoumaru reached for his cell phone and called.  
  
On the third ring, someone answered. "G'day."  
  
"Miroku." Sesshoumaru replied in greeting.  
  
"Hey what caused you to grace me with a call from your highness?" Miroku asked as he glanced warily at Kouga who was driving like a maniac. He had just agreed to accompany the three to a local pool hall. Kouga wanted to teach Kagome how to shoot.  
  
"I have an intuitive feeling that you are on your way to a pool hall." Sesshoumaru's silky voice replied on the other end.  
  
"Damn, how did you know?" Miroku asked truly baffled resulting in Sango giving him a curious look.  
  
"I have my ways. Kouga's girl is a pool shark."  
  
"Does this mean you really care?" Miroku asked with false sugar in this voice.  
  
"No fool. I want you to beat her. And when you beat her, it is not money that you will request but you will request......"Sesshoumaru informed his friend.  
  
Miroku nodded in amusement at Sesshoumaru's request. "Okay, you got it. That shall be my request. Time to jet." Miroku hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Sango asked curiously as the troop climbed out of Kouga's car.  
  
"That was a friend from back home. They didn't really want anything. Shall we play?" Miroku offered Sango his arm and she took it as he led her to the pool hall entrance.  
  
Kagome and Kouga were in the lead he had wrapped his tail around her waist after she pouted. Of course, the appendage was not visible to the naked eye, but it was tangible and could be felt. Kagome suddenly whipped around resulting in a sharp yelp from Kouga at the not-so-gentle tug on his tail. "Say, how did things go after we left dinner?"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged looks with one another. "I don't think Eri will be talking about Hojo as much now." Sango told her friend.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow and the two both nodded sadly.  
  
"Oh well, let's go play pool! I'm so excited for you to teach me Kouga- kun." Kagome gushed at her boyfriend as the two shared a not-so-secret smile. It was going to be such a blast conning Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was leaning over the pool table with her cue in hand. She had a look of utmost concentration upon her face. Kouga was leaning over her with his hands covering her own helping her to aim. She pulled back the stick and hit the 8-ball into the corner pocket.  
  
Kagome stood up straight and wrapped her arms around Kouga. "We did it! You are the best teacher ever! Let's go Miroku, you're going down." Kagome turned her attention towards the Australian who had been watching the game with amusement.  
  
"I don't know Kagome, I'm a good pool player and you just learned. It would be cruel for me to take advantage of you." Miroku answered. Sango gaped at his response.  
  
Kagome only giggled. "Don't worry Miroku. But I think we should make the game more interesting."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest? Strip pool sounds like a good game to me." Sango promptly hit her boyfriend upside the head.  
  
"No, no, how about we make a little wager." Kagome continued.  
  
"Alright. What do you want if you win?"  
  
"You buy me a new snow board." Kagome told him. She had her eyes on a particularly expensive board.  
  
"That sounds fair. If I win, then you will get a tattoo." Miroku told her with a dead serious voice.  
  
Kagome, Kouga, and Sango all dropped their jaws.  
  
"You are not marring her perfect flesh you monk!" Kouga snarled while raising a threatening fist towards his friend.  
  
"Why does everyone call me a monk? Anyways, it's not a permanent tattoo, just a Henna one that will last a few months." Miroku told them.  
  
"What will this tattoo say?" Sango inquired.  
  
"How about we wait until after our friendly game?" Miroku plucked a pool stick from the wall and stood waiting for Kagome to rack the balls.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Fine. Let's play."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha felt violated. Apparently Bankotsu felt he wasn't properly enjoying himself and decided to throw him into a mob of hormone crazed women. He was missing a few buttons to his shirt and had a suspicious that some of his precious silver locks had been snipped.  
  
"You realize that I'm going to kill you, Bank." Inuyasha threatened his new enemy.  
  
"Lighten up man. You know you liked all those girls throwing themselves at you." Bankotsu answered with a cocky smirk.  
  
Inuyasha fisted his friend's braid into his hand and yanked him in the direction of another mob of vicious girls. "Great party, Bank, but I need to make sure your boa wearing brother didn't get murdered by my holier-than- thou sibling."  
  
Inuyasha arrived to the house he shared with his half-brother ever since the death of their parents. He noticed all the lights were out except for in Sesshoumaru's bedroom.  
  
Inuyasha banged hard upon the door. "Hey! Sesshoumaru! You busy with Jakotsu?"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and one pissed off older brother greeted the slightly buzzed Inuyasha.  
  
"THAT was not funny. If that pink, feather boa wearing weirdo even steps foot on this property I will kill both of you in the most vicious of ways." Sesshoumaru threatened.  
  
Inuyasha merely smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder. "There, there, Fluffy no harm done. You know, Kagura kept asking about you."  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I care not. Leave. Your presence annoys me." The door was slammed into Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Yeah, I love you too." Inuyasha muttered as he stumbled his way into his room. He sat on his bed for a while, but was unable to fall asleep. It was pretty early in the morning but early in the night in America. Perhaps if he waited online he'd be able to catch that AngelK sometime.  
  
Four hours later, Inuyasha jolted awake from his sleep. He had a crook in his neck for he fell asleep at his desk. He happened to glance towards his monitor while waiting for his fuzzy vision to clear.  
  
~Steel Claws: Hey babe.  
  
~AngelK: Inuyasha? Is it really you this time?  
  
~Steel Claws: Keh, who else would it be?  
  
~AngelK: O, well I talked to your brother last time.  
  
'What! That liar! He said she didn't get online!' Inuyasha silently fumed to himself as he sent a pencil holder that was innocently perched on his desk flying across the room slamming into the wall closest to his brother's room.  
  
~Steel Claws: He failed to mention that. What did you think of him?  
  
~AngelK: Rude, arrogant, egotistical  
  
~Steel Claws: Acute observation.  
  
~AngelK: But he pales in comparison to Miroku! I hate that cheater!  
  
~Steel Claws: Miroku? What did he do?  
  
~AngelK: Well, he cheated!  
  
~Steel Claws: Okay, got that part.  
  
~AngelK: And when he won, he made me..........  
  
~Steel Claws: Made you...........what?  
  
~AngelK: Get a tattoo  
  
~Steel Claws: WHAT?!?  
  
~AngelK: Not a real one, one of those Henna ones that last for a few months.  
  
~Steel Claws: That doesn't sound so bad.  
  
~AngelK: Yeah, but its what the tattoo says!  
  
~Steel Claws: And that is........what?  
  
~AngelK: It's the Japanese symbols that spell out the name Sesshoumaru!  
  
~Steel Claws: WHAT!?!?  
  
Inuyasha rose from his chair as it toppled over heavily and stormed into his brother's room. He shook him roughly by the shoulders while yelling in his ears.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! What the HELL did you do? When did YOU talk to Miroku? You LIAR!"  
  
Sesshoumaru roughly threw his younger enraged brother's hands from his shoulders. "I'm trying to sleep." Then he buried his head under his pillow to block out the noise while turning his back upon his brother.  
  
However the kick to his side woke him up. He grasped the offending foot as it tried to hit it's mark again. "What is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked with a trace of annoyance entering his voice.  
  
"Why does she have a tattoo with your BLOODY name on it?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "I take it she lost then."  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru. You lied. You told me you didn't talk to her." Inuyasha ground out.  
  
"Look. First off, in reference to your previous comments, I'm not the bastard, you are. And second yeah, I lied. Now leave." Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders and tossed him out the door and then locked it securely.  
  
He climbed back into bed with a satisfied smirk. "So when someone asks who she belongs to, I can say me considering the fact that my name is written on her." However, a frown soon marred his features. "But I don't even know what she looks like."  
  
Inuyasha was livid but pulled himself off the floor outside his brother's door and returned to his computer anxious to find out more details from the source.  
  
~AngelK: I can't believe I lost.  
  
~AngelK: I've NEVER lost!  
  
~AngelK: It's like he already knew my game.  
  
~AngelK: Um.......Inuyasha? Where did you go?  
  
~Steel Claws: Back. I had to get a glass of water.  
  
~AngelK: O. I still can't believe I lost.  
  
~Steel Claws: Stop bitching about it. What were you going to get if you won?  
  
~AngelK: A new snow board!  
  
~Steel Claws: Cool. Do you surf?  
  
~AngelK: Not on the ocean yet. Maybe when I go 'down under' I'll learn.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his triangular puppy ears. It was a nervous habit of his. Should he offer to teach her to surf?  
  
~AngelK: Man, I need some chocolate.  
  
~Steel Claws: What?  
  
~AngelK: Chocolate. Nobody lets me have any. Ever.  
  
~Steel Claws: Why not?  
  
~AngelK: Apparently it makes me too hyper. I wouldn't know. I never get to have chocolate.  
  
~Steel Claws: Who doesn't let you have it?  
  
~AngelK: Sango and Kouga. They are so mean sometimes.  
  
~Steel Claws: They are mean because they won't let you have chocolate?  
  
~AngelK: Correct. Hm......it's late. I'm going to bed. Nite.  
  
~Steel Claws: Good morning.  
  
Inuyasha was exhausted and since he had nothing to look forward to now that the talked to his future prize he stumbled over to his bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	4. Cross Country

Cross Country  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days had passed and finals had come and gone for the college students in America. Kagome had decided upon inviting some of her closer friends to her uncle's cabin at a ski resort.  
  
They were happy to accept the offer and ready to enjoy a weekend of fun in the snow before leaving for the judo tournament the following Monday.  
  
"Can I drive?" Kagome pleaded with Kouga after loading up their things.  
  
"No." Kouga answered as he sat in the drivers seat and leaned over to unlock her door.  
  
"Please? Just to Sango's house! I'll be careful." Kagome continued.  
  
Kouga looked at her and for a moment was tempted to cave but then he had a flashback to the last time she drove. She was a complete maniac and spent more time trying to find the right radio station than watching the road. He shook his head.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the group now included Sango and Miroku. However, half an hour later the seating arrangements had to be altered.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't sit with my own girlfriend." Miroku grumbled from the front passenger seat.  
  
Sango glared at him. "If you would stop being such a hentai you could sit with me. You....you......hentai!" She hit him upside the head with the novel she was reading.  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore head. "You don't have to hit me all the time."  
  
"Hmph. Your head is hard enough, it's not going to hurt you." Sango told him returning her attention to her novel.  
  
Kagome suppressed a giggle and met Kouga's eyes in the rear view mirror. He too looked like he wanted to laugh. Kagome had another idea, so she reached her hands around Kouga's seat and began to massage his shoulders.  
  
Kouga released a slight moan of pleasure at her touch and was relaxing in his seat. "You know that's not going to work. You still aren't driving." He told her.  
  
Kagome immediately retracted her hands and stuck her head phones on and crossed her arms to pout.  
  
Kagome lead the group to the front door of the cabin after exiting Kouga's vehicle. She fished out the keys and everyone entered.  
  
"Okay, there are four bedrooms. So we all have our own." Kagome informed them. Miroku and Kouga both had face faults.  
  
"But, Kagome, I was hoping we could share." Kouga told her in a husky voice.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "My uncle made me promise that we would all have separate rooms. I never break a promise. So don't ask again." Kagome told him.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to get my board." Kouga stomped off towards the room he claimed leaving the other three behind.  
  
Sango was inspecting the cabin. "This place is beautiful Kagome. Thank you so much for inviting us." She handed her bags to Miroku with the silent command to deliver them to her room and sat upon the couch in front of the empty fire place.  
  
Kagome dropped off her things into a room and then joined Sango on the couch. "So, what should we do?"  
  
Kouga reappeared. "We go snow boarding of course!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards her room. "Get your stuff. I want to go in the next ten minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Bankotsu were hanging out watching some American films and eating. Bankotsu was eating popcorn but as typical of Inuyasha's odd habits, he was eating Ramen noodles.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you that you eat Ramen? Why don't you eat popcorn like a normal person?" Bankotsu inquired slightly nauseous with his friend's sloppy eating.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his mouth with his sleeve, never taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm not a normal person."  
  
Bankotsu would have to agree. Normal people didn't have dog ears and fangs. He decided to change the subject. "So what's up with your cyber chick?"  
  
"I haven't seen her online for a while. She said something about finals. I keep forgetting it's winter there when it's summer here." Inuyasha told him finally giving him his attention.  
  
"I see. So is she going to be here Monday? For the tournament?" Bankotsu inquired while popping in some more popcorn and then downing some Fosters.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha replied absently.  
  
"You don't sound that excited."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't even know what she looks like. I mean, I saw a picture once, but that was briefly. I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her and you I do have a tendency to give a bad first impression." Inuyasha replied while setting his empty bowl onto the coffee table.  
  
"She'll probably be the girl that's with Kouga, Miroku, and Sango. It will be easy to recognize her. There's something else."  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at his childhood friend. Was he really that easy to read. "Well, Sesshoumaru has been talking to her as well."  
  
Bankotsu put his feet on the table and relaxed onto the couch with his arms behind his head. "I wouldn't worry about that. He probably doesn't even know what her name is, nor does he know what she looks like. I'd say you have the advantage."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was bored at his part-time job. He was the supervisor for the media relations department of his father's old corporation. It was passed down to him after his father's death, but he was unable to take full control until his 25th birthday.  
  
He went into his office and sat behind his desk and flipped on his computer. Perhaps he could find that Angel girl online.  
  
Perhaps it was a lucky day for Sesshoumaru.  
  
~DemonLord: It's been a long time.  
  
~AngelK: Yeah, long as in never.  
  
~DemonLord: It hasn't been that long.  
  
~AngelK: Okay.....  
  
Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was this guy on her buddy list? She had never talked to him before.  
  
~DemonLord: How was that pool game?  
  
~AngelK: What do you know about that?  
  
~DemonLord: I was just curious if you were able to defeat the Aussie as easily as you bragged.  
  
~AngelK: How do you know about that? Who the hell ARE you!??  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his monitor in anger. How dare she pretend to not know me!  
  
~DemonLord: You TOLD me that when last I spoke with you.  
  
~AngelK: I've never talked to you before! Wait, when did I talk to you?  
  
~DemonLord: Last we spoke, you told me you were leaving to play pool.  
  
Kagome fumed with anger. She was going to kill Souta and his friends!  
  
~AngelK: Exactly, what did I say?  
  
~DemonLord: Apparently it was not you whom I spoke.  
  
~AngelK: Damn straight! You talked to my soon-to-be dead little brother Souta!  
  
~DemonLord: Are you still coming to Australia?  
  
~AngelK: Yes.....who is this? You know who I am, who are you?  
  
~DemonLord: I'll be at the tournament, I'd rather meet you in person anyway.  
  
~AngelK: So you won't even tell me your name?  
  
~DemonLord: I must get back to work, I'm on the clock right now.  
  
~AngelK: Okay........I suppose I'll see you Monday.  
  
(*DemonLord signs off*)  
  
Sesshoumaru buried his head into his palms. It would figure that it wasn't her he spoke to earlier. That would have made things way too easy. However, he was now a little anxious. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have Miroku request a Henna tattoo with his name on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monday came and the Americans and Miroku were exiting the plane and walking through the airport.  
  
"So why can't she have chocolate?" Miroku inquired for the fiftieth time that afternoon.  
  
"She just can't!" Sango answered exasperated. It wasn't helping that Kagome kept begging and Miroku kept offering. She and Kouga were having difficulty keeping an eye on the two.  
  
"Hey Sango, why don't you go with Kouga. I want to show Kagome around a little before we meet you at the check in." Miroku suggested, he was very curious of what would happen to Kagome with a little chocolate influence.  
  
"That will work, I suppose." Sango drawled out slightly suspicious.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you guys in like an hour!" Miroku told them happily as he grabbed hold of Kagome's arm and ran away from the other two of their group.  
  
Kouga looked at Sango. "Why do I suddenly not trust him?'  
  
"Kagome can take care of herself. Plus Miroku wouldn't be stupid enough to tick either of us off." Sango told him reassuringly.  
  
"Right. Well they are delivering your bags to Miroku's house and mine to the hotel room for the tournament participants so we can just leave now." Kouga told her as they went in the direction of where the tournament was being held.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kagome, would you like to get some ice cream first? It's pretty hot." Miroku suggested innocently.  
  
"Sure! I love ice cream what flavor are you going to get?" Kagome asked excitedly while taking in the sights as the foreigner to the country that she was.  
  
"I was thinking triple chocolate fudge. You should try that, it's my favorite." Miroku suggested.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Kouga and Sango don't let me have chocolate for a reason. But, I really want some! Okay!" She readjusted her baseball cap to keep the sun's glare from hurting her eyes as she followed Miroku around the corner to the ice cream shop.  
  
Miroku grinned wickedly. This is going to be great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga had just finished with his measurements and weights. He would remain in the heavy weight category the same as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He was relieved for a moment he was afraid that he might have lost too much weight after his training in track that semester.  
  
"I see Miroku over there, I'm going to go talk to him. Meet you guys for dinner." Sango told her friend as she ran over to her Aussie.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked him curiously.  
  
Miroku grinned uneasily. "Ummm......she is in the restroom, must have been something she ate." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Sango looked at him with suspicion. "What did you feed her?"  
  
"Just some ice cream. Hey there's Inuyasha, and Kouga lets go talk to them!" Miroku quickly left his girlfriend in favor of catching the fight soon to break out between the two.  
  
"Long time no see mutt-face." Kouga told his rival as they faced each other off.  
  
"Why bother competing you wimpy-wolf? You know you'll lose to me this year." Inuyasha told him with a cocky expression.  
  
"No way would I lose. You didn't beat me last year, why would you beat me this year?" Kouga challenged.  
  
"I beat you all the other years and we tied last year. I was sick that day anyway." Inuyasha excused himself.  
  
"Youkai don't get sick you baka!" Kouga roared.  
  
A few uneasy glances greeted the two from the normal humans in the vicinity along with a few snickers from nearby youkai.  
  
"Don't be so loud you idiot. Do you want everyone to know?" Inuyasha whispered fiercely.  
  
"I---"Kouga began but was stopped when two small hands suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind.  
  
"Kouga-kun! Kouga-kun! Guess what! Guess what!" An extremely hyper young woman was ranting while jumping up and down shaking Kouga along with her.  
  
Kouga turned his head to notice his girlfriend squeezing him in an excessively hyper fashion. He noticed Miroku approaching and gave him a death stare, already knowing the source of her energy.  
  
"What is it? I want you to tell me." Kouga asked softly in an effort to calm the girl down, more stares were being directed at him. Inuyasha was laughing softly at Kouga's expense.  
  
"No! I want to show you!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him along at lightning fast speed down the hallway.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood beside Inuyasha. Sango hit Miroku upside the head and then went in the direction of Kouga and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha helped Miroku to his feet. "What a psycho wench. You okay?"  
  
"Don't talk about Sango like that!" Miroku hollered. Inuyasha took a step back.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Sango, I was talking about that freak latching onto Kouga. Was that Ayame or something?" Inuyasha asked, he remembered how that girl had latched herself onto the wolf at the last tournament and wouldn't stop bothering him even after he repeatedly told her of his girlfriend.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha for a moment. "That's not Ayame." He told him calmly.  
  
"Who the f-was it then? Nobody in their right mind would act like that to Kouga. He's such a wimp. Besides, when are you going to introduce me to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked glancing around for a pretty girl that would match his mental picture.  
  
"In due time, my friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's so cool Kouga-kun! You'll think it's awesome! I was so shocked myself, but then I remembered we're in the southern hemisphere so it only makes sense. Come; come! Follow! Hurry!" Kagome continued to drag her boyfriend after her towards the girl's restroom.  
  
"Kagome! I can't go in there!" Kouga told her with his voiced laced full of anxiety.  
  
"Sure you can! I'm like your pass. As long as you're with a girl, its okay." She reassured him as she kicked open the bathroom door and met several screaming girls evacuating the bathroom.  
  
"I should bring you more often! Then I would never have to wait in line!" Kagome squealed in delight as she shoved Kouga into a stall with her and shut the door.  
  
"Kagome, what did you want to show me?" Kouga whispered in her ear as he leaned over her placing his hands on either side of her face caging her between the stall door and himself.  
  
Kagome smiled. "This!" She reached low balancing herself with her hand on his inner thigh and for a second Kouga started to panic. They weren't ready to do something like that! But then the flush of the toilet broke him out of his panicked state.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked confused as he stood up straight releasing her from the awkward position she had placed herself in during her effort to flush the toilet.  
  
"Look!" She grabbed hold of his face and directed his gaze to the toilet waters swirling down the drain.  
  
"It flushes. So?" Kouga asked confused.  
  
Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips. "But Kouga-kun, didn't you notice the way it flushes! It's going counterclockwise!" She informed him in exasperation.  
  
"Okay." Kouga replied still confused by the significance.  
  
"It's the earth's magnetism! In the northern hemisphere water drains clockwise and here it is reverse!" She told him proudly.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You drag me all the way to the girl's restroom to show me a flushed toilet?" Kouga asked carefully.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome's smile made him forget his annoyance and he simply sighed.  
  
"Did Miroku give you chocolate?" A voice outside the stall inquired.  
  
Kagome opened the stall door quickly. "Sango! You've got to see this!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	5. Night with Maru

Night with Maru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was slightly annoyed. Miroku had been back all day and had yet to show him Kagome. He was actually very annoyed. What kind of a friend was Miroku anyway? Not a very good one it would seem. Inuyasha decided to check online, maybe the worthless hentai was on.  
  
~Steel Claws: Where the hell have you been?  
  
~SexyMonk: Um....hello to you too.  
  
~Steel Claws: So when do I meet her?  
  
~SexyMonk: Well, I kind of got in some trouble earlier today.  
  
~Steel Claws: What do I care? When do I meet her?  
  
~SexyMonk: Tonight?  
  
~Steel Claws: Where?  
  
~SexyMonk: Well the four of us are having dinner tonight, you could happen to show up.  
  
Miroku looked around guiltily after instant messaging with Inuyasha. He noticed that Kagome was unfortunately off her chocolate high and that Kouga was ready to eat. Sango was taking her precious time in getting dressed.  
  
"Kagome, babe you look gorgeous." Kouga complimented his girlfriend who stood against the wall. She was wearing tight black pants and a blue button-up shirt with flared sleeves. Her hair was down and cascading across her back.  
  
She smiled at him. "You look good as well, Kouga-kun." She replied giving him a quick nod of approval for his brown leather pants and silver shirt.  
  
Sango came running down the stairs wearing a pink and black skin-tight pants and shirt combination. "It's about time!" Miroku replied while nervously glancing at his watch. Inuyasha was going to kill him. However, Sango looked very sexy when he bothered to look at her. He smiled a lecherous smile.  
  
"Don't even think it." Sango told him. The four left for the restaurant.  
  
They were immediately seated upon arriving at the restaurant. Miroku and Sango sat on one side of the table while Kouga pulled Kagome ridiculously close to him. At first Kagome didn't mind sitting so close to Kouga, but when their waiter turned out to be a guy that was checking her out Kouga's actions began to grate on her nerves.  
  
Softly he growled at the waiter's approach. He pulled Kagome all the way into his lap and went so far as to wrap his tail possessively around her. After their food arrived he tried to feed Kagome as well, but she had enough of this behavior by then.  
  
She yanked his tail hard and he recoiled and released her from his grasp. Then she slapped him across the face. "Stop behaving like such a fool!" She shouted in his face and then climbed over him to leave the restaurant.  
  
Sango and Miroku could only stare at her retreat in silence. They had both been somewhat entertained by the interactions of everyone's favorite couple. It was unexpected that Kagome would snap like she did though. However, it made sense. The problem with their relationship was his over- possessiveness.  
  
Unfortunately for Miroku, Inuyasha arrived approximately two minutes after Kagome's retreat.  
  
"Hey Miroku. I didn't think I'd see you here. Sango, Kouga, hello." Inuyasha greeted.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Why don't you join us?"  
  
Inuyasha shot Miroku a questioning glance. "It's a real shame you didn't meet Kagome. She just left a few minutes ago. Seems to have been a lover's dispute." Miroku explained the silent inquiry.  
  
Inuyasha internally fumed. It seemed that the world was against him meeting this girl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was upset. Kouga was doing it again. She loved the boy, but he was always so possessive. He treated her more like an object than a person. She wasn't sure where she was going. Her stomach growled to inform her that she was still hungry.  
  
Not far down the street from the restaurant was a small café. Perhaps a bite from there would tie her over. She entered the small shop and noticed that most of the booths were full. She saw one where there only appeared to be one occupant. Maybe they wouldn't mind some company.  
  
She went to the counter and made her order, then began to walk towards the mystery person. They sat with their back to her and had long white hair. Whoever it was appeared to be reading a newspaper. Kagome walked to the other side of the table and sat down.  
  
She smiled as the young man lowered his paper to eye her quizzically. She almost gasped as she noticed that the young man was indeed a youkai and was quite beautiful to behold. "Hi. Do you mind some company?" She asked.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed at her. "Do I know you?"  
  
Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "No, not yet anyway. I just walked out of a restaurant because my date was being an idiot. I'm hungry and noticed you sitting by yourself. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She began to rise from her seat.  
  
However a hand shot out and wrapped firmly around her wrist and led her back to her seat. "Do join me. May I inquire as to whom I have the fortune of being with?"  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we get to know each other, but without telling each other our names." Kagome suggested.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Why did this routine sound so familiar to him? "We go through dinner without a name?"  
  
"If we like one another's company we may go many hours without a name. At the conclusion, we'll share our names with one another. How does that sound?" Kagome asked as the waiter brought over her soup and tea.  
  
"Very well. It sounds intriguing." Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
Kagome gently blew upon her soup and tasted it. Then her curious eyes met the golden gaze of her companion. "You here for the tournament?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Are you?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm not personally involved with it, but I'm supporting a couple of friends."  
  
"Do you enjoy Australia so far?" Sesshoumaru asked once he picked up the subtle differences between their accents and noticed an American edge to her words.  
  
"You are the first native I've met since here. So I suppose so far I think it's nice and friendly. Perhaps it is even exciting." Kagome smiled at him before swallowing her next spoonful.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. No one had confused him with being nice and friendly before. "What do you like to do?"  
  
"Let's see, I attend a university in the states on an Archery scholarship, I'll be studying abroad here next semester, I love to snowboard, and I enjoy playing jazz." Kagome summed up some of her more interesting qualities.  
  
"Fair enough. I live here, I am president of the Judo team at my university, I work part-time at my father's old corporation, I may be serving as a host to exchange students next semester, I prefer surfing, and I too enjoy playing jazz." Sesshoumaru replied with a grin when he noticed his dinner companion's eyes light up at the last proclamation.  
  
Kagome reached into her pocket and threw some bills onto the table and stood up and roughly grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru and began to lead him out of the café much to his surprise. Never had someone paid for his meal before and much less had he ever been dragged out of a café.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the young woman an amused smile. "Are you trying to kidnap me? I hope that your intentions aren't too honorable." He suggested playfully.  
  
Kagome looked at him like he had grown a big fluffy white tail. Which of course he had not. Then she smiled at him in a carefree way that made him want to smile back, but he didn't. "Let's go to a jazz club!" She suggested.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly. "What about the friends you left behind? Will they not be worried?"  
  
Kagome looked fairly pensive. "I'll leave a text message or something, after we get to the jazz club. I don't want them to make me go home early before we have a chance to have some fun!"  
  
Sesshoumaru caved. He was unsure as to why he was allowing himself to be manipulated by this little woman. He didn't even know her name and yet was allowing her to drag him across Sidney.  
  
"Very well." Sesshoumaru agreed.  
  
Sesshoumaru led her towards a popular jazz club that was located five blocks away. He was very pleased with himself for deciding to walk to the café instead of driving. This American spitfire was truly a pleasure to spend time with. He felt more comfortable around her than he had around anyone.  
  
Kagome's eyes practically went ablaze upon entering the jazz club. The music made her blood dance and she pulled Sesshoumaru around and they began to dance to the reggae sounds that flooded their ears. Cool, calm Sesshoumaru was drawing the stares of many locals. Never had they seen him acting so much like a college student.  
  
Kagome's grin extended from ear to ear when the band took a break and put on a record with some jitterbug music. She was very excited to discover that her dance partner knew some pretty smooth moves.  
  
The pair soon had an audience encircle them as Sesshoumaru threw Kagome into the air and spun her around and pretzeled her around his body. He slid her under his legs and then pulled her to a position of perfect vertical balance with her feet reaching for the ceiling and her hands resting upon his palms that were extended above his head.  
  
Finally he twisted her once more and caught her bridal style into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they both fought to catch their breath and the crowd burst in applause. Kagome smiled into Sesshoumaru's neck as he buried his face into her raven locks.  
  
"That was amazing!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"I'd have to agree." Sesshoumaru whispered quietly.  
  
Kagome unwound her arms from his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Do you play anything?"  
  
"You mean as in instruments?" Sesshoumaru inquired.  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Well I can play the saxophone a bit." He admitted.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together and smiled enthusiastically. "Excellent! I can play trumpet! Let's ask the band if we can play in the next set!" Once again Sesshoumaru was allowing this woman to pull him towards something that he would not in his right mind consent to do.  
  
Surprisingly the band agreed and the saxophone player took Sesshoumaru aside to tell him some information while the lead trumpet player did the same for Kagome. Soon the two were being tuned and nervously cast each other a look.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the thumbs up signal. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. How American could one be? The drummer began to click off the count. Sesshoumaru began to play the notes the sax player had told him to play. Soon Kagome began to join in. The rest of the band trailed off midway through the song leaving room for the two to improvise.  
  
Sesshoumaru went first. He was truly talented. He did trills and various octaves and the sheer velocity of his fingers moving across the instruments keys with the soft clicking of metal on metal made Kagome and the rest of the audience united in their amazement.  
  
Soon it was Kagome's turn. Sesshoumaru finished his last note while locking eyes with her. She nodded her head and then took a deep breath and her performance was no less impressive than Sesshoumaru's had been. Sesshoumaru smiled at her obvious talent and thought about how he could put that tongue of hers into better use.  
  
The rest of the band joined back in and Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the stage in a round of applause. Gracefully the two bowed in acceptance of the praise and hastily made their escape out the back doors.  
  
Kagome was laughing the whole way. Sesshoumaru held her hand within his as he led her away from the busy streets. The two had been the center of attention for too much that evening already. Her laugh was contagious and soon Sesshoumaru found himself releasing a small heartfelt chuckle.  
  
Kagome stopped him from his running and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I just looked at the time."  
  
Sesshoumaru too inspected his watch and was shocked to say the least. He had been enjoying his evening paper around seven thirty in that small café and now it was three in the morning. "You never did text message your friend did you?"  
  
Kagome's guilty smile was answer enough. "Come on, let's return you to your friends. I have to be up at eight this morning for my first match."  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. Confused, Sesshoumaru simply rubbed her back. "I am so sorry! I hope you win tomorrow! I didn't realize it was so late! I'll make it up to you if you lose!" Kagome told him.  
  
Once again Sesshoumaru started laughing. He unwound the girl from him and began to lead her back towards the café area. "Worry not. It will take someone of great talent to defeat me. So where shall I return you to?"  
  
Kagome gave him the directions to Miroku's house. The whole while, Sesshoumaru was plagued with a feeling of familiarity to both the girl and to the direction of which he was walking. Suddenly a visual memory flashed through his mind. When he had lifted Kagome above his head during their dance, her shirt had fallen slightly. He remembered seeing some sort of Henna art upon her stomach.  
  
Could his companion of the evening be his AngelK? All signs seemed to be pointing to 'yes!' They turned the last street and sure enough it was Miroku's house that they were heading towards.  
  
"So when do we discover one another's names?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock. "I can't believe I forgot that I don't even know your name! I'm Kagome!" She replied holding out her hand for a handshake; which was really a ridiculous gesture all things considered.  
  
Sesshoumaru took her hand and shook it. A brief moment of uncertainty flashed in his mind as he wanted to avoid any possible wrath she might feel for him because of the tattoo. "You may call me Maru." He told her, it was an alteration of his name. His mother had called him that, so it wasn't exactly a lie.  
  
The two had reached Miroku's steps and a light had turned on within. Sango stood at the door with a scowl on her face. Kagome smiled innocently and then turned to regard Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for the fine evening Maru- chan." She whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head and then disappeared into the night.  
  
"Who was that?" Sango asked as she let her friend inside. "I was going to ask where you have been, but it's obvious now." She teased.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had intended upon calling you to tell you of our whereabouts, but I was having such a wonderful time that completely forgot." Kagome explained.  
  
"Just be glad that Kouga's got an early match tomorrow, or else he would have noticed the fact that you did not return. He thinks you are still angry with him so he left dinner to take out some aggressions upon a poor punching bag." Sango explained. She decided to leave out the whole Inuyasha/Kouga disaster that soon took place after Kagome's departure.  
  
"So what are you going to do to pass the time tomorrow?" Sango asked as Kagome shut the door to the bathroom.  
  
"I think I'm going to spend some time at the beach." Kagome answered.  
  
"Miroku and I will be busy tomorrow running errands for his parents, so I'm afraid your own your own." Sango told her.  
  
Kagome opened the door a crack to smile at her best friend. "I obviously don't have problems making new friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru fought another yawn. He was a little annoyed with the planners of the tournament. Although he didn't live far from where the fights were he was forced to stay in the hotel with the rest of the participants. Even worst, they had decided to room him with his brother.  
  
As if living with Inuyasha for the past twenty years or so wasn't enough torture in itself. It was simply brutal to force him an early morning match after a long night while his brother had the day off.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the clumsy movements of his brother getting something to drink as he was about to open the door.  
  
"So, dear brother, what are your plans for the day?" Sesshoumaru asked mildly curious.  
  
Inuyasha yawned widely revealing his sharp fangs and stretched his arms wide. "Well, I had a rough dinner last night so I plan on relieving some stress on the waves."  
  
"Have fun at the beach, watch out for strange girls." Sesshoumaru muttered as he shut the door.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the door for a moment. "What did he mean by that comment?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Surfer Girl

Surfer Girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha drove his jeep over to Banktosu's to pick him up to head out for the beach. They strapped their surf boards to the rack on the roof of the vehicle. Bankotsu sat in the passenger seat with his feet propped up on the dash lazily clicking the remote to the cd changer looking for that perfect song.  
  
"Stop that. You're pissing me off." Inuyasha told him as he yanked the remote from his hands and decided on a disc that caught his passenger off guard.  
  
"What the hell are you listening to?" Bankotsu stared slack jawed at the driver.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him after stopping at the last light before the beach. "Are you deaf?"  
  
"But, this is freaking Mozart." Bankotsu replied.  
  
"See, you're cultured. I happen to like classical music." Inuyasha told him as the light turned green and he made the final leg of the journey and parked his jeep. He and Bankotsu unstrapped their boards and headed towards the beach.  
  
They picked a sweet spot on the fresh, untrampled sand. Bankotsu laid back on a towel to sunbathe. It wasn't that he was shallow, he just liked being tan. Inuyasha was busy polishing his board.  
  
Bankotsu closed his eyes and placed his shades to protect him from those pesky rays. "So, how was dinner? Was the internet chick all she was supposed to be?"  
  
Inuyasha polished his board harder then. "I wouldn't know. Stupid Kouga pissed her off so she left before I even got there. Then she wasn't online. I had thought about just asking her to meet me."  
  
"So why don't you?" Bankotsu asked. He'd never had any problem getting a girl he wanted, so he didn't understand why Inuyasha was getting so upset.  
  
"I'm thinking that maybe fate doesn't want us to meet. It's like destiny is against us meeting. It's like---" Inuyasha glanced up from his polishing to notice that his friend was too preoccupied and was no longer paying attention. He scrubbed harder on his board now that some stupid bimbo was flirting with his attention deficiet friend.  
  
"So it's okay? You'll let me borrow your board?" The girl asked sweetly flashing Bankotsu a dazzling smile.  
  
Bankotsu nodded, speechless at the moment. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a gorgeous as his own, her eyes were enchanting, her body was that of a model and that little red bikini left little the imagination. He was only slightly confused at the tattoo of Japanese characters on her stomach. It looked strangely like the word 'Sesshoumaru' but then again he wasn't thinking very well.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and thanked him once more.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even glance up at the girl. "I trust you know how to ride that." He told her since Bankotsu was too dumb founded to ask any questions.  
  
"Of course. It can't be that much different from snow boarding." She answered before walking off towards the waves.  
  
Inuyasha kept polishing his board and then the girl's words clicked. 'It can't be that much different from snow boarding.' He looked up to find the surfer girl and found her paddling out to the waves. "You idiot!" He yelled at his friend before running after the girl with his surfboard in tow.  
  
"I can do this. It's not so hard." Kagome muttered to herself. She'd seen plenty of surfing movies. It didn't look very difficult. All you do is paddle your board to the waves and then stand up. Simple. Only, the waves sure looked a lot bigger up close.  
  
Inuyasha leaped into the ocean waters and paddled as quickly as possible towards the girl. She probably had no idea how foolish she was for attempting to surf on the waves off Australia. They were not friendly waves in the least especially for an amateur. "Hey girl! Stay calm, I'm going to help you okay!"  
  
The girl looked back at him with a mixture of excitement and fear. She was finally understanding that perhaps surfing wasn't quite the same as snow boarding. The ground was definitely much more liquid when one was surfing!  
  
The wave was coming. She looked back towards the strange boy with hair that was similar to Maru's white mane. He was going to be too late in arriving to help her on this first wave. Bravely, or foolishly, depending on your point of view, she stood up. The wave came and she tried to ride it.  
  
Inuyasha saw the girl rise to stand. He became very worried. Hopefully her board doesn't hit her upside the head and knock her unconscious. She seemed to be balancing pretty well, but the second swell that rose seemed to escape her attention. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anticipation of the inevitable.  
  
It wasn't hard at all. This surfing thing was much easier than snow boarding, Kagome decided. But then the waves just kept coming and they were getting taller. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She flashed a panicked look towards her would-be savior before she was buried under a mountain of waves.  
  
Inuyasha silently cursed as he finally reached the girl. Or at least reached her surfboard. It was just his luck that she was pulled under the waves. He dived under the waters to search for her and hoped he wouldn't be too late.  
  
He saw her a few feet below him sinking quickly. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be unconscious. He caught her and wrapped his right arm around her small waist tightly and used his left arm to help him break the surface. He tied the cord to his surfboard around his wrist and tried to lay her upon her borrowed board.  
  
She was breathing shallowly, but at least she was breathing. He pulled her towards the land and Bankotsu had broken out of his daze and was in the ocean coming towards them. He took back his board as Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his embrace. An unconscious body does not like to stay on a wobbly surfboard.  
  
Banktosu took Inuyasha's board as well and the white haired demon picked up Kagome bridal style to deposit on the towel at their sector of the beach. He finally examined her. He brushed back her wet hair away from her eyes. Her skin was very soft and he was happy to discover no serious damage except for the small knot forming on the back of her head. However before he could take in the rest of her body her eyes fluttered opened and she gasped for breath.  
  
She saw her savior's golden eyes and white hair and thought her friend from the previous night had found her and saved her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his naked chest. "I'm so glad you were here." She muttered.  
  
Inuyasha was a little shocked by the emotional outburst. However, in life and death situations it was a common thing. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer to him. He lightly began to dance his fingers across her ribs. She giggled and her weakness was revealed.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Banktosu and they exchanged mischievous glances before they began to tickle the poor half-drown girl like crazy. She was no longer sobbing but was shedding tears of laughter.  
  
"Stop! Stop! HAHA!!! Make the insanity cease! HAHA!!! I promise I won't pretend I can surf! HAHA!!!" The two torturers stopped the tickling and Kagome settled down.  
  
Inuyasha was finally able to get a better view and noticed the henna tattoo. Perhaps fate did want him to meet this girl after all! But darn it all! He couldn't remember her name! Kouga's chick from the internet didn't quite sound like the name he was searching.  
  
Kagome noticed the difference between her surfing savior and her dance partner the night before. They could be brothers, for they looked so much alike. She extended her hand towards him, feeling ridiculous considering she was hugging him a moment ago. "The name is Kagome."  
  
The white-haired hottie smiled. "Inuyasha." He replied. "And that's Bankotsu." He pointed to his dark-haired friend.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it. "Yasha? As in SteelClaws?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one and only." Inuyasha answered with his confidence streaming in full force.  
  
"I'm AngelK, we've been talking online for a couple of weeks!" Kagome answered excitedly while rising to her feet.  
  
"You don't say? Well hey, what are your plans for the day?" Inuyasha asked while rising to join her in standing and trying to ignore the 'Sesshoumaru' tattoo that was blazing before his vision, not that he wasn't looking at her face or anything.  
  
"Everybody else I know is at the tournament this morning or out doing grocery shopping." Kagome told him thinking of her four friends in Australia. "My only plan was to come to the beach and hopefully meet some people. But, I guess I already know you kinda."  
  
Inuyasha flashed her his famous boyish grin that was sure to make hearts melt all across the Pacific. "I think we've had enough of the beach. How would you like a tour of the continent?"  
  
"It's not so big once you get used to it." Bankotsu chimed in with a touch less enthusiasm than his friend. It would seem that this particular babe was off limits so there wasn't any need to put forth too much effort to impress her.  
  
"Well I will be living here in a few weeks for a while." Kagome told them nodding her head. Inuyasha and Bankotsu packed up their belongings and began to lead Kagome towards the jeep.  
  
"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, well Miroku dropped me off before he and Sango went shopping." Kagome replied.  
  
The three climbed into the jeep and began driving in the general direction of downtown Sidney. Kagome was in the front with Inuyasha and Bankotsu was sitting in the back in the middle. He decided to turn the cd player back on, completely forgetting the classical cd playing.  
  
Inuyasha began to panic. Now Kagome was going to think he was the biggest loser in the world. He glanced at her nervously, but she had a huge grin upon her face and her eyes were wide.  
  
"You like classical music?" She squealed in delight. Inuyasha nodded his head slightly. Kagome's smile grew. "That's wonderful! Do you think we could go by the Sidney Opera house?" She practically was begging.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her seriously and scrutinized her attire and then his own. "I don't believe we can go dressed as we are." He told her sadly while watching her face fall slightly.  
  
Bankotsu turned the cd player off. "Why don't we stop my house? It's on the way. You can borrow one of my outfits Yasha and Kagome you can borrow something from my brother. I think I'll pass on the trip to the old opera."  
  
Kagome stared at the boy in the rear of the jeep like he had grown a second head. "You want me to wear some of your brother's clothes?"  
  
Bankotsu nodded his head, enjoying the woman's confusion. "Trust me, he has some very nice dresses. He's going through a 'phase' right now. But I don't think he'd mind if you borrowed something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru almost felt sorry for his first opponent. He had defeated him in two moves. The poor soul had traveled half way across the world to lose in such a short time. It truly was a pity. Still, how was it that Inuyasha had no matches that day? Life surely was not fair.  
  
He ran into Kouga shortly after his easy victory. The wolf apparently had the same luck with his opponent.  
  
"You almost feel sorry for them." Kouga told Sesshoumaru as he sat beside him at the table. Kouga was definitely not the kind of person Sesshoumaru liked having join him uninvited at tables. He preferred women by the name of Kagome.  
  
"They are pitiful." Sesshoumaru agreed taking a sip of his Japanese green tea. He was unsure of why he had such a fascination for the Japanese culture. Oh well, it was something he could ponder later. He needed to speak with the study abroad hosting committee and request a certain Higarashi for the next semester.  
  
"You look like you had a night as long as mine." Kouga muttered, noticing the dark circles under Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a curious eyebrow. "Why was yours so long?" He inquired already knowing the answer and enjoying the fact that he could watch the wolf squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"Had a fight with my woman. Well, more like I was being a bit possessive and she got angry and left and didn't return until late." Kouga explained reluctantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned his elbows on the table and pulled his face closer to Kouga. "What exactly did you do?"  
  
Kouga shifted uneasily in his chair. Stupid southern hemisphere chairs were obviously created to make wolf-youkai uncomfortable. "Well the waiter kept trying to check her out. So in order to get him to get the clue that she was taken I pulled her into my lap and fed her."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh. It took all of his self-control to keep himself composed. The picture of independent, adventurous Kagome being spoon-fed by an over-possessive boyfriend was simply rich. "I see."  
  
"Enough about me. What did you do last night? I heard you didn't get back in until a few hours before dawn." Kouga coaxed. If he only knew, he would not be so eager for the answer.  
  
"I met a fascinating young woman last night and we explored the greater part of the Sidney night life together." Sesshoumaru answered cryptically.  
  
Kouga looked away towards the clock over to his right on the wall. His next match was in half an hour and he needed to get ready. He rose from his seat. "That's exactly what I had hoped to be doing with Kagome during this trip. You be careful not to lose your girl. It sounds like you had a really good time with her."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stared at the retreating figure that had just spoken with him. Was he feeling guilty about having a good time with Kagome the night before when it was apparent that Kouga had such strong feelings for her? Sesshoumaru finished off his tea in a swallow and rose from the table. He decided, may the best youkai win in matters of the heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was in awe. Never before had she seen so many beautiful dresses. She stared at Jakotsu once more. He had a big grin on his face as he showed her some of his favorite dresses. He picked out an especially elegant green strapless gown.  
  
"You're lucky. You don't have to wear anything fake to hold these up." He gestured to her chest and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I really appreciate this." Kagome told him.  
  
"It's no problem. For some reason I actually like you. Normally I hate the women that associate with Inuyasha and my brother. Oh! Can I fix your hair and makeup too?" Jakotsu asked with glee.  
  
Kagome smiled unsure. "I suppose that would be okay. Just, why do you have so many dresses and makeup? You are a man, right?"  
  
"Do you know how much money a diva drag queen makes?" Jakotsu asked her in bewilderment as if it was obvious why he had so many dresses.  
  
Kagome shook her head but also had to ask. "So does that mean you're gay?"  
  
Jakotsu smiled at her. "If I told you I was, would you let me help dress you?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at the suggestion. Jakotsu winked at her. "The best way to find out about the opposite sex is walk a mile in their shoes, or dresses, whatever." He ushered her towards his bathroom so she could change into the dress. He was enjoying the bikini, but thought the dress may have been more classy.  
  
After the door was shut he leaned against it and slumped to the floor. "If there were more girls like you I'd be straighter than a board instead of dipping my toes into both waters." He sighed. Maybe he should have told her he was just gay, it would have made things much easier, plus he could have gotten a view he wouldn't soon forget. It was too late now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing in the den waiting for Kagome to come down the stairs.  
  
"What is your brother doing to her?" Inuyasha demanded of his overly calm friend.  
  
"Perfection takes time. Give it a rest, I'm sure Jak is probably just helping her get dressed." Bankotsu teased but had to leap off the couch to stop the steaming Inuyasha from running up the stairs to murder his little brother. "He's gay remember? Calm down."  
  
"You said it was a phase." Inuyasha complained as he sat heavily upon the couch. Not a minute later, Kagome and Jakotsu walked down the stairs.  
  
"Beautiful is she not?" Jakotsu asked the two other men.  
  
Inuyasha could only smile while Bankotsu had to stop himself from drooling. Jakotsu turned back towards Kagome, "I think that means they approve."  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the two and offered his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Kagome accepted his arm. "We shall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So why did we get this fixed up?" Kagome asked while they resettled back into the jeep to head towards the opera house.  
  
"Because, when we got to Bank's house I called a few people and got us tickets for this afternoon's show. So, I was thinking I could take you to a nice restaurant and then we could enjoy some nice opera. I know it's not classical but ---" Inuyasha was explaining while driving.  
  
Kagome placed her hand gently upon his arm. "I love the opera as well. I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. I didn't think you were the sort to enjoy such activities though."  
  
Inuyasha smiled his famous grin at her again. "Not many know this. My parents used to take my brother and I to different sorts of concerts. My brother loved jazz but I found my heart in the classics." Inuyasha admitted a little embarrassed.  
  
He pulled the car up in front of a restaurant that looked similar to a Japanese castle. "What is this place?" Kagome asked amazed by the beauty of the place.  
  
"An old family friend, by the name of Myoga, owns this restaurant. It's got amazing food!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Now that's the Inuyasha I expected." Kagome teased him.  
  
He turned towards her a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Miroku told me about your passion for food. At least I think that is what he told me. I don't really remember." Kagome confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked after checking in with the hostess and being guiding to a window view table. Two men were cooking with flames in the middle of the restaurant making a ceremonial dish.  
  
"He gave me chocolate after that and it's pretty much a blur after that." Kagome told him with a sheepish grin.  
  
Suddenly a memory of an extremely hyper girl wearing a hat clinging to Kouga and dragging him around came to mind. He recalled vividly the way Sango had fumed at Miroku. He realized now that the psycho girl was his date.  
  
The food was amazing and no incidents occurred except for when Inuyasha thought one of the flame cookers was on fire and attempted to put him out with wine. Luckily Kagome was drinking water and before the flames could react to the alcohol she quenched them with the water.  
  
Myoga was a wonderful old man whom seemed to treat Inuyasha like a son. He was acting as if Kagome was his new daughter-in-law much to her discomfort.  
  
"Sorry about all that." Inuyasha told her once they were in his jeep once again and heading towards the show.  
  
"No problem." Kagome assured him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was past dark and Kagome still had not returned. Sango was a little worried. Perhaps she should have stayed with her instead of going off with Miroku. Who knows what kind of trouble that girl could get herself into.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Is she there yet?  
  
~Huntress: I'm sorry Kouga, but she's not back yet.  
  
~SpeedDemon: But I really need to talk to her. Where do you think she went?  
  
Sango placed her forehead against her palm. She wished that she knew that answer, but she did not and she also didn't want to worry Kouga. The poor guy was incredibly stressed out.  
  
~Huntress: I'll have call you as soon as she gets back.  
  
~SpeedDemon: But, I've tried her cell phone and there's no answer.  
  
~Huntress: She probably has it on silence. Now get some sleep, you looked terrible out there today.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Gee thanks, as if you didn't have bags under your eyes as well. When did she get back last night? Sango! I haven't talked to my girlfriend for an entire day! You have to HELP!!!  
  
~Huntress: Calm down, why don't you go to the gym and beat up a punching bag or something.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Fine. But you have her call me ASAP! PLEASE! (*SpeedDemon signs off*)  
  
Sango sighed once again and looked at her watch for the thirtieth time and still it didn't make Kagome come home any faster.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and Sango rushed downstairs to answer it, but was beaten by the anxious Miroku who had been pacing near the front door for the past two hours.  
  
Miroku's jaw was dropped open as he stared at the beauty before him, but she wasn't facing him for she was waving happily to someone in a green jeep. Miroku noticed it was someone in a familiar green jeep to be exact. "You look great Kagome." Miroku complimented.  
  
Kagome smiled broadly at her two friends. "Thanks! I feel great too! I had the most wonderful day today!"  
  
"Where were you last night?" Miroku interrupted. "After you left us, I mean."  
  
"Oh, I met this really nice guy at a café and we went to a jazz club. And today I went to the beach and I met Inuyasha! Can you believe that? He's an awesome guy! But I just can't get over the fact of how similar he looked to Maru-chan. Oh well. I'm so tired, I'll talk to you guys later okay?" Kagome dismissed herself and began to run up the stairs.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Sango brought her out of cloud nine. "You need to call Kouga, he's been worried sick over you."  
  
Kagome's face fell as she ran up the stairs and looked at her charging cell phone. There were five missed calls. Four were from Kouga. She called him back but there was no answer.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I missed your calls. I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament. I hope you did great today! But, I know you did. And don't worry about last night, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Goodnight!" Kagome told Kouga's voice mail.  
  
Kagome looked down at her beautiful dress and then decided to see if Inuyasha was online by chance. He wasn't but someone else was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	7. My Keyboard!

My Keyboard!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome signed on under her screen name. She was hoping that perhaps Inuyasha might already be online. She realized that it was impossible, since he just left. But she was in such a hyper, non-chocolate-induced, state that she wasn't really thinking.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he bothered to sign on line. He was still very weary from the previous night and had three successful matches that day at the tournament. He still didn't understand how it was that his worthless brother managed to have a matchless day. It would hopefully come back to haunt him.  
  
Suddenly a smile lit up Sesshoumaru's bored face when he noticed that she had signed on.  
  
~DemonLord: Well, well, we meet again.  
  
~AngelK: Hi!  
  
~DemonLord: Happy?  
  
~AngelK: I had the most wonderful day!  
  
~DemonLord: Day? How was your first night in Australia?  
  
~AngelK: Oh my goodness! That was amazing too!  
  
~DemonLord: So what you're saying is that today was wonderful and last night amazing?  
  
~AngelK: Exactly! Say, when are you going to tell me your name?  
  
~DemonLord: But, you already know it.  
  
~AngelK: No, we went through this before, it was my brother you had talked to.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. Should he tell her that he was the one she had an amazing time with the night before or should he wait for her to figure it out at the tournament? He could probably get some juicy details from her if his identity remained unknown.  
  
Sesshoumaru's smile melted into a frown. But then again, when she finds out that it was I later on and that I didn't tell her she would be very angry.  
  
~AngelK: Will you refresh my memory please? I'm not telling you any of the details unless you tell me who you are.  
  
Damn. There went Plan A. Guess he had to go with the truth. Where's the fun in being honest?  
  
~DemonLord: We met last night.  
  
~AngelK: I don't think so. I only met one guy last night. He was amazing though!  
  
~DemonLord: I have been told that often. I let you sit at my table, danced jitterbug with you, and even played jazz in front of more strangers than I care to remember.  
  
~AngelK: Maru-chan!  
  
Sesshoumaru started to chuckle despite himself. Inuyasha just arrived to their hotel room and rushed to his door and barged in. He had a look of horror on his face and was pointing a shaking finger at his older brother.  
  
"Were you just laughing?" Inuyasha asked carefully. Sesshoumaru only laughed for one reason. That was usually the last thing one heard before he knocked you unconscious.  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes met his brother's and he laughed some more when he saw Inuyasha's eyes widen with fear. He stood and clapped his hand upon his brother's shaking shoulder. "I do occasionally find things funny." Sesshoumaru admonished.  
  
Inuyasha composed himself and forced the shock to disappear. "You don't ever laugh." Inuyasha told him taking up his usual stance with arms crossed in front of his chest and casting a defiant look.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed his brother out the open door and returned to his desk chair. Inuyasha walked back in. "Are you online?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe." Sesshoumaru answered as he placed his fingers on the keyboard.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to see whom his brother was talking to. "You're talking to Kagome aren't you! You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed his brother's fingers away from the keyboard.  
  
"Stop being childish and let me talk to her!" Sesshoumaru growled back putting his fingers back on the keyboard.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru away again and knocked his chair over. Quickly he put his fingers over the keyboard to type a frantically fast message to Kagome.  
  
~DemonLord: I'm a total a$$hole. I'm the reason you have that henna tattoo.  
  
Kagome stared at her monitor. What?  
  
~AngelK: You're the reason I have this tattoo?  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting to reach the keyboard. Inuyasha bit his brother's upper arm.  
  
"Ouch! You child!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he was distracted by the blood rushing from his brother's fang marks.  
  
Inuyasha gave his brother a victorious sneer and tried to finish his message to Kagome.  
  
~DemonLord: Yeah, I wanted to  
  
Sesshoumaru got hold of Inuyasha's wrists and tried to pull them away from the keyboard, but his stubborn brother had other ideas.  
  
~DemonLord: Pr  
  
~DemonLord: ov  
  
~DemonLord: e t  
  
~DemonLord: hat  
  
~DemonLord: you wer  
  
~DemonLord: e mi  
  
~DemonLord: ne.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in frustration and decided that he would bite Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha howled in pain before Sesshoumaru picked him up and threw him across the room.  
  
~AngelK: What are you saying Maru-chan?  
  
Damn it all! What was he supposed to say to smooth this over. Sesshoumaru stared at his computer blankly for a moment. What to do? What to do?  
  
Inuyasha took his distraction as an advantage for his next move. He grabbed hold of one of Sesshoumaru's various novels and chunked it at his head. Luckily for Sesshoumaru it missed his head and hit the wall. Unlucky for Inuyasha he had one pissed off older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged for his brother and was trying to strangle him. The conversation with Kagome was forgotten for a moment. Neither of the brothers noticed the pounding on their hotel room door. Neither realized that Kouga's room was on the other side of the wall that the book had hit.  
  
Kouga had returned to his room a few minutes before. Kagome had left a message on his phone. It sounded like she had forgiven him so he didn't feel any need to beat up defenseless punching bags. So he stripped down to his boxers with prints of quarter moons on them. He was trying to settle down to sleep.  
  
Next door he kept hearing the sounds of a fight. Then something hit his wall. He was ticked off. Can't a guy get any sleep? He walked next door and pounded on their door for a few moments, but no one answered. He tried the knob and it was unlocked.  
  
He walked inside and followed the sounds of commotion towards Sesshoumaru's room. The door was wide open and he saw Sesshoumaru trying to strangle Inuyasha. The younger brother was looking blue in the face.  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with you two?" Kouga demanded. The Inu brothers looked over towards Kouga and both of their eyes widened. They both made a mad dash for the computer. Sesshoumaru pulled the Internet cable while Inuyasha took the laptop and chunked it across the room. They both smiled innocently at Kouga.  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms.  
  
"Sorry about that." Inuyasha started. "We were just....."  
  
"Making sure you were on your toes." Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
Kouga uncrossed his arms and looked at them in complete confusion. "On my toes?"  
  
"What if someone had been trying to kill me? It would have taken you this long to come over here and investigate?" Sesshoumaru demanded while rising to stand his full stature. He shook his head at Kouga disappointed.  
  
Kouga's mouth fell open. "What?" He put his hands to his head, trying to make sense. Then he looked up with suspicious blue eyes. "So why did you throw the computer across the room?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to glare at his brother. Inuyasha shrugged. "We were checking your reflexes. But now we know we can't count on you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed annoyed.  
  
Kouga looked back and forth between the two brothers. He was obviously confused. "I think I'm having a bad dream or something." He turned around and walked back to his room, hoping to forget the whole ordeal.  
  
Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha upside the head after Kouga left. "Idiot. Why did you throw my laptop?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Didn't want you talking to my Kagome is all." Then he ran out to his room and locked his door.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept moving his head back and forth between the ruined remains of his laptop and his brother's door. He gave a great sigh. Perhaps Kouga had the right idea. Sesshoumaru stripped down to his boxers, they had the print of first place trophies upon them, and climbed into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at her computer for a long while. Maybe everything would make more sense in the morning. She decided to go to bed and worry about it in the morning.  
  
Sango woke her up bright and early the next morning. "Come on Kagome, we have to leave in half an hour. Or else we'll be late."  
  
Kagome grumpily pulled the covers tighter over her head. Sango sighed and reached down to pull them completely off the bed. "Get up now, or I'll let Miroku wake you up." Sango warned. She was satisfied when Kagome promptly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes before making a mad dash for the bathroom.  
  
Miroku cheerfully drove the two girls towards the tournament. Kouga was there to meet them at the entrance.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga greeted running towards her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He then pushed her away a little so that he could give her a good morning kiss. "I had the most horrendous time sleeping last night." Kouga told his friends as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and began to walk back inside.  
  
Inuyasha sat with his laptop near a terminal at the tournament site. He had a match in an hour, but he wanted to get a woman's advice. It was obvious that he was going to have to pull out all the stops against his brother if he wanted to win Kagome. This was an all-out war. He wasn't even including Kouga in the competition, he'd screw up with Kagome all on his own.  
  
~SteelClaws: Hey Yura, I need advice.  
  
~TotallyHair: Yasha baby! I'd do anything for you!  
  
~SteelClaws: That's nice. What do girls like?  
  
~TotallyHair: Is this about my birthday? It's tomorrow you know!  
  
~SteelClaws: No.  
  
~TotallyHair: Oh. Well. We like flowers.  
  
~SteelClaws: Too cliché.  
  
~TotallyHair: Chocolate?  
  
~SteelClaws: NO WAY!  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of a chocolate high Kagome.  
  
~TotallyHair: Kittens?  
  
~SteelClaws: Perfect, thanks Yura. (*SteelClaws signs off*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome liked watching Kouga fight, honestly. He was really good. Unfortunately, he always seemed to win real easily so she quickly became bored. She began to search the stands for other familiar people.  
  
She was searching for familiar people with white hair to be exact.  
  
Kouga ran up to her after his latest victory and took her hand.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Kouga suggested leading her towards the cafeteria. Kagome happily agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome scouring the stands. He wasn't ready for her to find him just yet. He wasn't sure how to approach her after last night's disaster on the Internet.  
  
He just watched Kouga walk off with her. He growled softly. 'Stupid wolf, he shouldn't be touching what belongs to this Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. It wasn't like him to talk in third person unless he was feeling possessive or defensive. Okay, so maybe he did talk in third person a lot.  
  
He decided to follow the 'happy' couple. Maybe he could be in the neighborhood after Kouga's latest blunder. He heard his brother's name being announced over the loud speaker. Inuyasha had been doing well in his matches.  
  
Looked like the top three fighters were the same again this year. Only this time, the prize was not related to the judo tournament title.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome couldn't believe him! She had never felt more embarrassed in her life! There was a crowd of guys around her and Kouga's table and they were competing in who could burp the alphabet best!  
  
"Hey Kagome, can I have some of your coke?" Kouga asked after he ran out of 'gas.' Kagome mutely nodded her head, while trying to keep her face from flushing red in embarrassment.  
  
"Wow! Kouga that's awesome!" One of the random judo boys exclaimed, obviously impressed.  
  
Kouga wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Ah, that's nothing. You should hear, Kagome. She's really good!" Kouga smiled at his girlfriend, apparently proud of the memories of the one time Kagome got drunk and joined in on one of his belching contests.  
  
"Really?" A short, red-haired boy inquired. He looked at the others around them and they began to chant.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome held up her hands to shush them. But then, Kouga joined in on the chants and tried to force her to swallow some coke for energy. Kagome knocked the coke from his hands and it flew across the table and drenched some of the annoying chanters.  
  
Kagome rose from her seat infuriated, knocking down the table in the process. All the remaining drinks on the table spilt on their respective owners' laps. Kagome pointed an angry finger at Kouga.  
  
"That's it! Can't you not embarrass me in public once in your life?" She cried in frustration. She began to stomp away from the assembled mass of drink covered young men. She wasn't sure where to go.  
  
Luckily, Sesshoumaru had observed the whole ordeal and made his entrance at the perfect moment.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked gently. Letting his voice take upon a surprised tone. Kagome smiled at him with relief and rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Maru-chan! I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly and lightly patted Kagome on her head. "I'm always anxious to play your knight in shining armor, Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the glare that Kouga sent his way. He merely smiled at him, one of his cruel, mocking smiles. Kouga's eyes grew dark, but he didn't say anything for Kagome was too pissed at him. If he wanted her to forgive him, he'd have to give her some space, even if that space included Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to lead Kagome away from the scene. They had just left the cafeteria when Sesshoumaru heard his name announced over the loud speaker. He cursed silently to himself. He had lost track of time.  
  
Upon hearing Sesshoumaru's name called Kagome suddenly remembered the IM conversation the previous night. She wanted to ask him about it. She wanted to see if her amazing date from the night before was the egotistical jerk that had her tattooed. Obviously it had to be the same guy. But, it just didn't seem to fit.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled sadly at Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I have to fight a match. Would you like to watch?"  
  
Kagome was about to agree when another white-haired fighter appeared on the scene.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, smiling when she turned to greet him and left his brother's request unanswered.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted cheerfully. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and offered an apologetic smile. "If you don't mind, I think I'll hang out with Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru forced himself to smile at her. "Of course I don't mind. Meet me after the tournament?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome readily agreed.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but not before casting his brother a challenging look that said 'top-that.'  
  
"Kagome, I need your help." Inuyasha told her while taking her hands into his own and looking within her eyes with all the seriousness he could muster.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to stay a moment longer to see what this emergency was.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome agreed.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I need you to come with me to the animal shelter. I need help picking out a kitten."  
  
Kagome had a huge smile break across her face. "A kitten! I love cats! Oh this is going to be great!" Kagome gave him a big excited hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru met his brother's gaze. 'A kitten?' He mouthed silently. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked away. It was just what every dog-demon wanted, a kitten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy New Years! 


	8. Achew!

Achew!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was highly amused by the 180 Kagome pulled on him. One moment she is telling him about what a complete jerk Kouga is, and he could only agree and then the next she is squealing in delight as the animal shelter came into view.  
  
"Inuyasha! They are so cute!" She exclaimed as she looked at the many kittens and cats with genuine enthusiasm. Her nose was pressed tight against the cage walls that housed the felines.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but share in the enthusiasm; it was too contagious when coming from the girl. He walked towards her after one of the workers in the shelter had handed her an orange and gray kitten.  
  
Kagome was holding the cute animal to her chest and smiling at Inuyasha. She held the kitten out to him. "Isn't she adorable? Here, hold her."  
  
Inuyasha took the kitten, who began to wriggle around in his grasp. Sharp claws were digging into his hands and his nose was getting a tingling feeling. "She's ----she's ----cu----achew!" Inuyasha's eyes squeezed tight together as an enormous sneeze racked his body.  
  
The kitten had jumped out of his grasp and ran across the room. Inuyasha brought his hand across his nose, embarrassed that he released such a juicy sneeze. Maybe Kagome didn't notice.  
  
He dared to sneak a peak at her. She had lifted up her shirt and was wiping her face furiously. He had to smile at the mid-drift that she was revealing. But then, she looked back at him with utter disgust evident upon her face.  
  
His smile vanished as he realized that she was wiping off the residue from his sneeze from her face. "I----I'm s—s--sorry." He stuttered, mortified. Kagome turned her face away from his and pointed towards his nose.  
  
"Um....you need to wipe your nose." She offered, looking away to prevent the gagging reaction to the sight.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha lifted his own shirt to take care of the nasty business. The worker walked over towards them holding the restless kitten and deposited it back into it's cage. "Perhaps you are allergic to cats." The worker replied to the embarrassed young man.  
  
"No, I'm not allergic to anything." Inuyasha declared stubbornly as he walked past the worker towards another cage with a solid black cat inside. He lifted the cat into his arms as Kagome rushed over to pat the creature's head affectionately.  
  
Inuyasha was smiling at the pleasure the girl was having. Silently he congratulated himself on taking her to the shelter. If that sneezing incident could be forgotten the whole thing could be considered a success.  
  
Mother nature hated him though. The tingly feeling returned to his nose, but this time he managed to turn his face away from Kagome's direction and aim over his shoulder, unfortunately hitting a sour faced worker.  
  
Kagome laughed at the pitiful, sneezing boy and took the black cat from his hands. The worker simply turned on his heals and walked away to wash off the filth that now was sprayed upon his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha turned around sheepishly towards Kagome, after running his sleeve over his nose, just in case. "Maybe I am allergic." He admitted defeated.  
  
Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, or rather past him to the far end of the wall. She began to walk in the direction of a white cat, that had two tails. She reached inside the cage and pulled the cat into her arms before addressing Inuyasha.  
  
"Perhaps, you will not be allergic to a demon cat." She suggested.  
  
"You know she's a demon?" Inuyasha asked surprised, only a few humans could see a demon for what they were. Kagome nodded and then laughed.  
  
"Did you think I couldn't tell?" She asked surprised.  
  
Inuyasha took the cat from her arms, and was pleased when no tingly feelings came to his nose. He smiled at her. "No sneezing this time." He replied looking down at the cat. "Hey, but if you can sense demons then how come......"He wasn't sure how to ask so he left the question incomplete.  
  
"How come I'm dating Kouga?" Kagome supplied. Inuyasha's expression told her that was his question. Kagome shrugged. "Why not? He may be an idiot sometimes, but he always knows how to make me forgive him."  
  
"I see." Inuyasha replied, wanting to change the topic and NOT discuss her boyfriend. "I think I'll get her. What do you think we should name her?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtfully at the neko-youkai. "She looks like a Kirara to me." Kagome declared. "What are you going to do with her? You can't keep her in the hotel."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a hopeful look, complete with puppy dog eyes. "I was hoping that she could stay with you until the end of the tournament. But of course, I will need to visit her."  
  
Kagome rubbed the cat's ears and received grateful purring. "Sounds great, of course, you might not get to keep her." She answered seriously.  
  
"Why is that?" Inuyasha quirked a brow.  
  
"Sango may steal her from you. She's been wanting a cat for a very long time." Kagome replied only half joking.  
  
"We'll just see who the cat likes better after the tournament is over." Inuyasha replied. Actually, if the cat preferred Sango that would be great. He really didn't want a cat. He was a dog demon after all. He just wanted an excuse to spend some time with Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood tall on the judo mat. His opponent eyed him with a tiny bit of fear evident in his dark eyes. This man knew his odds of defeating the great Sesshoumaru were less than slim.  
  
The two fighters squared off and faced one another. Sesshoumaru stood motionless, allowing the other to make the first move. The offensive gesture was swift and surely would have proved critical to a lesser opponent. However, Sesshoumaru was a far superior opponent.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily dodged the man's arm and moved to stand behind him. His tripped the man to the floor by hooking his foot around the other man's calf. His opponent fell heavily to the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru towered over him silently. Allowing him to rise. He needed to score only three more hits to claim another victory.  
  
After less than a minute, Sesshoumaru was deemed the victor. He did not relish in the victory; instead he searched the stands, hoping to find Kagome present somewhere. He did see Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Perhaps he should talk with them and enter their little circle.  
  
Miroku noted Sesshoumaru's approach to the other two, before waving him over to join them. Sesshoumaru sat across from Kouga and the two exchanged bitter glares.  
  
"Come on guys, there is no need for hostility. I'm glad you came Sesshoumaru, I was planning on finding you later anyway." Miroku continued. He had talked with his good friend Bankotsu earlier and the two had made a bet. It was a bet that involved Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome. It was a bet Miroku had every intention of winning.  
  
Sesshoumaru offered a look at this with mild interest. Miroku shifted slightly under the intense presence that Sesshoumaru always carried with him.  
  
"He was thinking we could all go to a Karaoke bar tonight." Sango finished for him, after seeing her boyfriend looking nervous. She was excited about going out to sing Karaoke, she might not have the best voice, but she always had fun with Kagome at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to the tournament. The hotel that the contestants were put up in was directly across the street from the gigantic coliseum. She had insisted that they show Kirara to Sango, and since she was at the tournament that's where they were heading.  
  
Her smile couldn't be bigger as she was walking side by side with Inuyasha while holding a purring Kirara. The trip to the shelter had completely taken her mind off the embarrassment her boyfriend had put her through earlier.  
  
She looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and noticed he was looking at her. She offered a shy smile. "Thank you Inuyasha, I really needed this."  
  
"Anytime Kagome, you can always count on me to make your worries disappear." He replied, casting his irresistible boyish smile. Kagome laughed at his smile and then turned her head to the right, searching for Sango.  
  
It was not Sango who she saw though.  
  
It was Kouga.  
  
Her face became red, not from embarrassment, but intense anger.  
  
"KOUGA MARCUS WOLF WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" She shouted as she quickly marched over to her boyfriend with Kirara squirming in her grasp.  
  
Kouga's spine stiffened at that familiar feminine voice. He quickly pulled off the arms that were circling his neck and pushed Ayame away. He turned around smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Hello love! It isn't what it looks like. This is Ayame and I told her that I had a girlfriend. See Ayame this is my girlfriend." Kouga introduced the two girls.  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously and Kirara began to hiss at him. "Why were her arms around your neck?" Kagome enunciated each word carefully, violently even.  
  
Kouga's face paled at the sight of his angry girlfriend. "She just threw herself at me, I was in the process of pealing her off."  
  
"Was that going to be before or after you started to kiss her in front of all these people?" Kagome asked quietly, so that only Kouga could hear.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't kiss her. All you saw was all that happened. Honest." Kouga replied truthfully.  
  
Kagome could sense the truth in his words, but that didn't stop her suspicions. "What would have happened if I didn't stop you?"  
  
"My Kouga was about to kiss me you silly little girl." Ayame answered with her hands upon her hips and sticking out her chest, looking like a rooster to be exact.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just finished up another match and heard the commotion. He caught his brother's eye and Inuyasha inclined his head in the direction of Kagome. They both walked towards the scene.  
  
Kagome could only stare at Ayame. That girl was a total and complete ......well she didn't have word to describe her, but she didn't like her one bit!  
  
"Kouga is this true?" Kagome asked, once again quietly enough for only Kouga to hear. He ran his fingers through his long ponytail and swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure if he would have or not.  
  
Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes and he started to panic. He started waving his hands frantically; he had to make her stop. She had to calm down.  
  
Two ticked off dog demons stood on either side of Kagome then. Both promised death in no uncertain terms to Kouga if he said anything further to upset her. He looked at them confused, how did they know his Kagome?  
  
Sesshoumaru took one of Kagome's arms and began to lead her away from the scene, noticing the cat snuggled in her other arm with some amusement. Inuyasha remained facing Kouga.  
  
"You really are an idiot." Inuyasha told him as he gave Kouga a right hook and a black eye as a parting gift, before he too followed his brother and Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you know where Sango and Miroku are?" Inuyasha asked after he caught up with the two.  
  
"They left. Kagome, why do you not come to our rooms for a while?" Sesshoumaru asked as he led the way toward the elevator. Kagome nodded silently. Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself, obviously the ordeal with the henna tattoo was forgotten once more.  
  
Upon entering the room, Kagome sat upon the couch in front of the television in the common portion of the rooms. She glanced up at both brothers who stood watching her. She allowed Kirara to explore the room.  
  
"Could I borrow one of your computers? I need to talk to Sango please." Kagome asked.  
  
"You can use Inuyasha's. Brother, I must have a word with you." Sesshoumaru walked to his bedroom with Inuyasha following. He shut the door and waited for the sounds of Kagome going to Inuyasha's room.  
  
He faced his younger brother.  
  
"An alliance?" Inuyasha guessed at his brother's intention. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.  
  
"Yes, an alliance until Kouga is out of the picture. However, I do not fear we will need to do much for that to be a reality. He does a fine job of proving the idiot on his own." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Alright, for the time being that will work. Any plans for tonight?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk out of the room already; he really did not enjoy his brother's company. "We are going to a Karaoke bar." Sesshoumaru really wanted to laugh at his younger brother's reaction. However, that was not something his brother was worthy of witnessing so he withheld his laughs to save for another time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha's computer wiping tears from her eyes. She got online and was greatly disappointed when Sango was not online. Thankfully, Kouga was not online either.  
  
~AngelK: Miroku, where's Sango?  
  
~SexyMonk: she's taking a shower  
  
~AngelK: And you aren't trying to peak?  
  
~SexyMonk: she locked me in my room, again  
  
~AngelK: Poor thing.  
  
~SexyMonk: why did you want to talk to her, btw WHERE are you?  
  
~AngelK: I'm with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha  
  
~SexyMonk: I'd love to see the wolf's reaction to that  
  
~AngelK: He's cheating on me! I saw him with my own eyes!  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile. But then he did feel a little guilty; he was the one that encouraged Ayame to seek out Kouga that afternoon. But, if they didn't break up soon then he'd never win that bet!  
  
~SexyMonk: I'll KILL him! Are you sure? He never seemed the type to do that  
  
~AngelK: Well he denied it, I don't know, I mean he's your friend, what do you think?  
  
What to answer? He knew that Kouga was head-over-heals for Kagome, but they were so wrong for each other. But, it was true that Kouga was his friend. Miroku groaned, he hated having a conscience  
  
~SexyMonk: he's not the sort to lie  
  
~AngelK: Can we go out and do something tonight?  
  
~SexyMonk: actually, we already have plans to go to a Karaoke bar  
  
~AngelK: Who is we?  
  
~SexyMonk: you know, the gang.  
  
~AngelK: Who is in the gang?  
  
~SexyMonk: Yasha and Sesshoumaru can give you a ride, Sango will talk to you then (*SexyMonk signs off*)  
  
Kagome stared at the monitor. Talking to Miroku didn't help her at all. She sighed in defeat, but did not sign off just yet because another message popped up that she couldn't ignore.  
  
~SpeedDemon: Kagome, I'm sorry, but there isn't anything going on with that red head chick.  
  
~AngelK: Kouga it's just too convenient for you to deny this  
  
~SpeedDemon: But I wouldn't lie to you!  
  
~AngelK: Oh? What about the time you bought those tickets for the Cubs game and canceled our anniversary dinner because you said you were sick?  
  
~SpeedDemon: That was different  
  
~AngelK: What about the time you told me you lost the expensive watch I bought you  
  
~SpeedDemon: Now I explained that  
  
~AngelK: Yeah, and Ginta told me that you had really sold it at a pawn shop  
  
~SpeedDemon: It was to pay off a loan I had to Miroku!  
  
~AngelK: What about the time you bought us tickets to the opera, but then they turned out to be tickets for a hockey game?  
  
~SpeedDemon: I got mixed up?  
  
~AngelK: You're pathetic, I don't know why I put up with you  
  
~SpeedDemon: Because you love me?  
  
~AngelK: I think it's because I'm stupid  
  
~SpeedDemon: Don't say that Kagome, look I'm sorry, I really really am, I'll make this up to you  
  
~AngelK: You always say that  
  
~SpeedDemon: And I always do!  
  
~AngelK: Look Inuyasha wants his computer back, I gtg (*AngelK signs off*)  
  
Kouga felt rage build up at that moment. She was next door this whole time? He had the urge to go over and pound on that door or force it open. The only way she would forgive him was if he saw her face to face.  
  
Suddenly a smile lit his face. They were all going to a Karaoke bar that night. He knew the perfect way to get her to forgive him. It had always proved successful when he tried that method before.  
  
He turned off his computer and lay upon his bed with arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Yes, he had a way to make her forgive him. But, the important question that plagued him right now was what would he have done had she not called out his name?  
  
He preferred to not think about that. Instead he thought about ways to maim certain dog demons whenever they finally met on the judo mat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	9. Fun with Karaoke

~Inuyasha: Oh, yeah and the songs used at the Karaoke bar, Belle doesn't own those either. Well she owns the c.d.s that have a copy of the songs, but she doesn't own the ACTUAL song.  
  
Karaoke  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome piled into the back seat of Inuyasha's jeep as she and the two brothers went to meet the "group" at the Karaoke bar that was across town. They drove with no music playing. Kagome found this curious and asked the driver about it.  
  
"Oh well you see, I figure since we're going to a Karaoke bar there will be more than enough music and we will be grateful for these few minutes of silence." Inuyasha explained.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who was turned in his seat to face her. "Sounds logical." He concluded.  
  
"So can you guys sing?" Kagome asked sitting back comfortably in the back seat. Inuyasha had tried to make her sit shotgun, but she declined. She always preferred the backseat, because if you sat in the front you had to constantly turn your neck towards the person in the back. It was much easier to lean forward.  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing and Sesshoumaru redirected his gaze out his passenger side window.  
  
"You have to get me drunk to sing in public. I would hate to remember the pain that I would inflict on the population! But Sesshoumaru, he's got the voice of an angel!" Inuyasha laughed some more at his brother's expense. "Remember that time you were in the school play in fourth grade and mom called in everybody the family knew to watch your performance and then you forgot your lines!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a vicious glare at his brother. "You are lucky that you are driving this car and that Kagome is present or else I would dismember you this instant." He threatened with a tense growl that made the younger brother stop laughing immediately.  
  
"It's okay. We've all gotten stage fright before." Kagome tried to smooth his obviously ruffled feathers.  
  
"Kouga will be there." Sesshoumaru turned to face her once more and to change the subject.  
  
"I don't care." Kagome answered decidedly as she began to play with her seatbelt. Sesshoumaru leaned over to grab her hands to keep her from playing with the seatbelt.  
  
"It is not wise to play with one's seatbelt in a moving vehicle." He advised, with a small smile to put her at ease. "Kouga will be there, but so will your other friends. Do not feel pressured to accept his apology. I am certain that he will try something to regain your favor."  
  
Kagome nodded. "And it usually works too." She declared with a helpless shake of her head thinking of how many times she had forgiven the wolf with hardly any effort of redemption on his part.  
  
"Promise that you won't just be fooled by words you wish to hear." Sesshoumaru told her as he removed his hand and sat back in his seat. Inuyasha watched him from the corner of his eye. Unsure whether to give him the thumbs up for helping to break up the pair or to knock him upside the head for trying to establish that open ear / sound advice relationship with the object of their mutual affection.  
  
For now, he would have to assume the former.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was glad to see Sango and Miroku already waiting for them at a table. She choice the seat next to Sango and explained the scene earlier with Kouga. However, Sango had already heard the tale from Miroku.  
  
Soon Bankotsu joined the group, much to Kagome's delight, for she had not seen him in a while. But then Kouga joined the group and sat on Kagome's other side. She looked across at Sesshoumaru, the only one who seemed to not be avoiding her look. He shrugged at her helplessly.  
  
Kagome sighed and accepted her fate. Kouga was still her friend even if their relationship as a couple was rocky.  
  
The waitress soon arrived and presented the group with chips and salsa. She leaned over and dropped a piece of paper, rather noticeably, in front of Inuyasha. He growled softly and crumpled up the number that had fallen into his lap and looked at Bankotsu, on his right and shook his head in annoyance.  
  
"I know my friend, it is just terrible to be so desired." Bankotsu replied with a false look of sympathy etched across his face. Then he flashed Miroku a suspicious glare to which the accused held up his hands and smiled guiltily.  
  
A few light conversations about nothing of importance occupied the group. Then Kouga went to sign up for a turn to sing Karaoke. Miroku leaned towards Sesshoumaru to whisper something to him.  
  
"He's going to sing. He's got a great voice. If you want the girl you better be able to top his performance." Miroku warned, protecting his investment.  
  
A few minutes later, Kouga walked up onstage when his turn was called. Kagome shivered in anticipation for she knew that his voice was radiant. She remembered vividly that this track star from her high school also held the lead in every school play because of his voice.  
  
His remarkable singing skills were also the way he won her over originally. She couldn't help but laugh softly remembering Hojo's fallen face every time he lost the lead to Kouga. Goodness, she was mean to that boy, oh well.  
  
Kouga couldn't help but smile as the song began. Kagome's heart would be like puddy in his hand as soon as he sang. She would always forgive him of any indiscretions after he sang for her.  
  
The music to Nickleback's Someday began to carry through the Karaoke sound system. Kouga jumped off the stage to stand in front of Kagome and sing his heart out.  
  
"How the hell'd we wind up like this – And why weren't we able – To see the signs that we missed – And try to turn the tables." Kouga sang with a rich melodic voice as his ice blue eyes locked on Kagome's and held her absolute attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged annoyed looks at how easily Kagome was succumbing to the wolf's efforts.  
  
"Lately there's been too much of this – But don't think it's too late – Nothing's wrong – Just as long as you know that someday I will – Someday, somehow – I'm gonna make it all right – But not right now – I know you're wondering when – You're the only one who knows that – Someday, somehow – I'm gonna make it all right – But not right now........." Kouga continued with the versus after taking Kagome's hands in his.  
  
Kagome felt the words couldn't be more right. Kouga was constantly making a mess of things but later he always seemed to make up for it and make it all right. She couldn't help but smile at the honesty in the words.  
  
When the song was finished, Kouga kissed her knuckles before returning the microphone to the Karaoke machine.  
  
"Can you forgive me, Kagome?" Kouga cooed in her ear. Every other male at the table looked at the pair in annoyance. Bankotsu and Miroku were upset because their bet wouldn't exist if Kagome stayed with Kouga. The two brothers were aggravated because they felt Kouga to be an idiot.  
  
However, it was the other female at the table that offered the much-desired advice. "Kagome, I think you should forgive him for being an idiot, but don't take him back just yet." Sango remarked sitting on the other side of Kagome and giving her a sound elbow hard into the ribs to make her point.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Kouga-kun, but I think I will take Sango's suggestion. Perhaps it would be good for us to take a break." Kagome answered in a sweet, alluring voice.  
  
"Whatever you feel is best, Kagome." Kouga answered dejectedly as he slouched in his seat and grabbed for the chips and salsa in the middle of the table.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his voice and stood up from his position across from Kagome. "I believe that I will see about having a turn at the Karaoke machine." He informed everyone, while flashing the American girl a dashing smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not return to the table and had convinced the man in charge of the Karaoke to allow him to go next. Granted the twenty dollars he offered helped in that convincing. He grabbed hold of the microphone.  
  
"I would like to ask a very special young lady to join me on stage, as I dedicate this song to her." Sesshoumaru began and multiple ooos and ahhs went through out the female population as several began jumping in their seats to gain the replica of a god's attention.  
  
"Kagome, would you join me on stage?" Sesshoumaru asked as his golden eyes focused on her surprised face.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned to Bankotsu to roll his eyes. Maybe Kagome wasn't worth competing with his brother if she was this dense he mused. But then he took another look at her body and remembered how much fun they had together and quickly dismissed that notion.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached down his hand to aid Kagome in standing upon the stage. He kept that hand grasped in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze as Matchbox Twenty's Unwell began to resound through the speakers.  
  
"All day -- staring at the ceiling making -- friends with shadows on my wall, All night-- hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because, Tomorrow might be good for something, Hold on feeling like I'm heading for a-- breakdown and I don't know why.  
  
But, I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me.  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care, But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be."  
  
Sesshoumaru's talent astonished Kagome, along with everybody else with hearing in the Karaoke bar. She thought Kouga's voice was amazing but now she was hearing a whole new level of wowness!  
  
"There must be something wrong with me out of all the hours thinking somehow, I lost my mind." Sesshoumaru continued with the song, never allowing his eyes to waver from the obviously impressed orbs of Kagome.  
  
"But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me.  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care, But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be."  
  
The song wrapped up and then silence engulfed the bar like a thick blanket. Suddenly the whole house offered a standing ovation and gave a thunderous applause to the tall, silver haired youth. Inuyasha almost choked when he saw his brother's face actually take on a reddish tint. He kicked Miroku, who sitting beside him, to see if he noticed.  
  
Apparently he had noticed as well and shot Bankotsu a victorious smirk. It looked like his investment was made wisely.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the microphone back to the Karaoke machine attendant and led Kagome off stage.  
  
"That was so amazing!" Kagome gushed her admiration.  
  
"Thank you for the praise." Sesshoumaru told her with a hint of a smile as he walked her back to the table. They took their respective seats.  
  
The conversation eventually drifted to matters of the Judo tournament. The tournament would end in two days and everyone would part ways at least temporarily.  
  
Inuyasha had five matches the next day and looked at his watch a bit anxiously. "I really need to get back to the hotel, I have a busy day tomorrow." He told everyone. Suddenly his eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"What's wrong Yasha?" Kagome inquired, worried by his expression.  
  
"The cat!" He exclaimed. "We left her in our room! She's going to tear it up!" He forced Sesshoumaru to his feet. "We have to go back before she destroys everything!"  
  
"You got a cat?" Sango asked excitedly, completely ignoring Inuyasha's panic. "Can I cat-sit? Please? I'll take good care of her!"  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped at Sango's enthusiasm. "Sure, if she likes you, then I suppose you can keep her too. Kagome told me you adore cats."  
  
If one were to squint, little hearts could be seen circling around Sango's head. Miroku grabbed hold of her arm. "Kouga, Sango and I will drop you off at the hotel. Kagome, you can ride with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to retrieve the cat. We'll meet you there."  
  
Bankotsu eyed Miroku suspiciously. "Actually, Kagome you look really tired. Miroku why don't you let me borrow the keys to your house and I'll drive Kagome over there." There was no way he was going to allow Kagome a car ride with Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha was busy driving.  
  
"Thank you Bank, I'd really appreciate that." Kagome told him while stifling a yawn with a fist. She looked at Miroku with pleading eyes. Miroku handed them over to Bankotsu with a promise of death in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome did not expect the sports car Banktosu drove. It was a custom made Italian import and was absolutely gorgeous. He opened the door for her before he climbed in himself. She absolutely melted in the tan leather seat.  
  
He started the engine. "Quite a fun evening." He commented pleasantly.  
  
"It was fun! This has been a crazy day." Kagome admitted.  
  
"So how was your evening with Yasha the other night? Jak said he had never seen his dress look better than it did on you." Banktosu complimented with a boyish grin.  
  
"It was so much fun. Yasha is a total blast. I hope that when I'm here for the semester I can get to know you guys better. Do you think there will be anything fun to do after the tournament? Like a big party?" Kagome asked becoming rather talkative.  
  
"There's always a big party going on somewhere. I'll make sure that you and your friends are all invited." Bankotsu reassured her as he pulled up to Miroku's house.  
  
"Thanks for the ride. Tell Jak I said hello!" Kagome called before walking towards the front door.  
  
Banktosu grinned in self-satisfaction. If Inuyasha couldn't do it by himself then he would have to give him some helpful pushes towards wooing the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called running towards her bedroom. She kicked open the door and hopped onto the sleeping girl's bed to wake her up. "Look! Look at Kirara! Isn't she beautiful? How could Inuyasha possibly NOT want her?" Sango continued, excitedly.  
  
One must remember that around felines, Sango is just as bad as Kagome is around chocolates.  
  
"Sango, go away! I already saw the cat. She's great I know. Now go to sleep and leave me be!" Kagome told the girl while pulling her covers far over her head. Only to have them ripped down again.  
  
"But Kagome! Look at her! Don't you want to pet her? She's so soft!" Sango told her, exasperated at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
Miroku creeped into the room and wrapped his arms around Sango's waist to drag her off towards her guestroom. "Sorry about that Kagome. Good night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bankotsu sat in front of his computer and threaded his fingers together and inverted his hands to pop his knuckles. Then he signed online to conspire with Inuyasha. But, he needed to conspire in a way so that his demon friend didn't think he had any personal financial reasons for becoming involved in his love life.  
  
~Leader7: Hey loser.  
  
~Steel Claws: what do you want?  
  
~Leader7: just thought you could use some advice regarding our favorite surfer girl  
  
~Steel Claws: I'm "listening"  
  
~Leader7: I'll have a talk with Naraku and make sure there's a party that night after the tournament. It'll be your chance.  
  
~Steel Claws: if I lose I'll be a pissy mood  
  
~Leader7: Don't lose.  
  
~Steel Claws: whatever, you have fun with your evil plotting and whatnot I've got more fights tomorrow than I'd rather think about. 'Night. (*SteelClaws signs off*)  
  
Bankotsu leaned back in with his chair resting on it's back two legs with his arms crossed behind his head gloating silently at his own cunning. Then he remembered the reason why his mother always yelled at him for leaning back when he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.  
  
He rubbed his sore head and groaned loudly. His door burst open and his younger brother, in full drag rushed in.  
  
"Bank you okay?" Jakotsu asked concerned.  
  
Banktosu turned to face his brother and noticed him in his drag get-up and moaned again before flopping onto his stomach and burying his nose in the thick carpet. Maybe he should get some sleep too. He could talk with Naraku the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	10. Juromaru

Juromaru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seshoumaru buried his head more firmly under his pillow. Surely if he ignored that incessant pounding it would go away. But no, the pounding increased in tempo as his annoying younger brother refused to allow sleep to visit him.  
  
Angrily, Sesshoumaru threw his pillow at the door. Unfortunately, that didn't make his brother stop and now he had no pillow. His head fell back to his bed and he groaned loudly.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"Wake up you arrogant, lazy, prick." Inuyasha replied as he stayed his fist from further assault on the oak door. True, he could have bust the door down, but he didn't want to pay for the damage. Besides, it was much easier to annoy his brother this way.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep." Sesshoumaru informed him. "It is not lazy for one to rejuvenate his strength through a vegetative state." Sesshoumaru angrily climbed out of bed to retrieve his pillow. Against his better judgment, he decided to open the door.  
  
Inuyasha smirked victoriously at his older brother and yanked the pillow from his hands. He then threw the pillow to the far corner of the room. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Inuyasha waved his hands in front of his face to settle his brother's temper.  
  
"You need to wake up. We need to leave early this morning, remember, you told me to make sure you were awake." Inuyasha told him calmly. It was fascinating to watch Sesshoumaru's angry face melt back into his emotionless mask.  
  
Sympathetically, Inuyasha reached to pat his brother on the shoulder. "It's okay. Maybe if you didn't take all that Valium you'd have been able to wake up on time."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at his brother. "It's your fault I took that Valium! I told you I had a head ache and you gave me those pills! I should have known not to trust you!" His concealment spell was dropped as he reached a clawed hand to wrap firmly around Inuyasha's throat.  
  
The younger brother rolled his eyes. As if he didn't expect his brother to attempt to strangle him. It was such an obvious tactic really. "Whatever, you needed the sleep. Now hurry up, today is the last day of finals and we have to take a taxi to the large arena in downtown Sidney because it is being televised."  
  
Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha's neck and retreated back to his room to change clothes and prepare to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The taxi ride towards the arena was uneventful. Neither of the brothers had much to say to the other. Or rather, neither had much they wanted to say to the other.  
  
"So who do you face today? Kouga and I should meet in the second round." Inuyasha shattered the silence.  
  
"I believe that I shall face Juromaru. He has never competed before but from the previous matches I witnessed him in, he is quite skilled." Sesshoumaru answered as he looked absently out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
Inuyasha held his chin in his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Juromaru, hmm? I think I heard of him before. Last year, he was in a Karate tournament but was disqualified."  
  
"Disqualified?" Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother, suddenly interested. It was rare that Inuyasha would know something that he did not about an opponent.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, I think it's the same guy. Bank told me about it. Something about his brother Kageromaru had made an attempt to shatter the knee of his number one rival. He pulled a Tonya Harding from the sounds of it."  
  
"That is interesting." Sesshoumaru replied with little worry. He was youkai, it would take a lot for something to happen to him. Granted, his bones could break, but they would be completely healed in a day or two.  
  
The taxi came to a halt. Inuyasha pointed to a pair of young men outside on the sidewalk. "I think that's the two brothers we were talking about. Watch your back." Inuyasha then climbed out of his seat, leaving Sesshoumaru to fit the bill.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, realizing that he was once again forced to pay. Not only was he the one that worked, but he was also the one that had to pay for everything. That insolent whelp!  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside the cab, as he fished through his black leather wallet for the cab fare. He wasn't paying too much attention because he noticed the scent of Kagome, not far away and was busy observing her. He reached his arm inside the cab to pay and before he could retract it all the way something happened that immediately made him wish he had paid attention to his brother's warnings.  
  
The car door was slammed with an inhuman force against his arm. His elbow was right at the juncture and his olecranon was shattered. His eyes bled red momentarily from the pain. He released his arm from the metal prison of the door to destroy whoever shut it on his elbow.  
  
His vision met the two brothers. One had long pink hair and was trying to look innocent. The other was remarkably shorter with grey hair and a vicious smile.  
  
"Oops, was your arm still in there?" Kageromaru asked.  
  
"Kageromaru, you should be more careful the next time you try to be nice and shut other people's doors for them." Juromaru scolded his brother. "Poor Sesshoumaru, it's a real shame you'll have to withdraw from the tournament now."  
  
Sesshoumaru cradled his injured left arm to his chest. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to use two arms to defeat the likes of you." He then walked off towards where Kagome and Miroku were with mouths open as they made their way towards him.  
  
Kagome reached him first and gently pulled his arm away from his chest to examine it. "Maru-chan, we have to take you to the first aid station. You poor thing, let me take care of you." Her eyes were watered with sympathy tears.  
  
Miroku smirked inwardly, but was disappointed that Banktosu was absent and could not be gloated to at the moment. Where was that rich boy at anyway?  
  
Sesshoumaru cradled his arm against his chest again as Kagome wrapped her arm tightly across his waist to guide him towards the first aid station. Her scent calmed him somewhat, the pain was bearable, but the annoyance that one would stoop so low as to try and sabotage his chances made the dog demon livid.  
  
He could not suppress the deep, rumbling growl in his chest. Kagome glanced at him concerned and tightened her grip on his waist ever so slightly. She had been around Kouga enough times after he injured himself to recognize that growl.  
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder towards the two young men responsible. She would not want to be in their shoes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Banktosu was sitting idly at his computer waiting for Naraku to finish whatever it was he had to do real quickly. BRB my ass! He thought angrily. He looked at his watch again and saw that fifteen minutes had passed. Being right back should have a time limit, as in ten seconds!  
  
The angry young man pulled on his socks a little forcefully as he attempted to get dressed. He was already running late for the Judo finals. He groaned in annoyance when he noticed his big toe now protruded from his sock. Guess he pulled a little too hard.  
  
After retrieving another pair of socks to place on more gently, he waited another two minutes before that idiot finally got back online.  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: Sorry bout that  
  
~Leader7: Where the hell were u?  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: remember that chick, Kikyo?  
  
~Leader7: Isn't she that exchange student from Japan that is addicted to Opium?  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: yeah, she keeps coming by trying to "purify" me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her.  
  
~Leader7: must be your evil vibes  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: I think it is 'cause she's a psycho. What do you want?  
  
~Leader7: u need to throw another party  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: tonight?  
  
~Leader7: yes  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: y?  
  
~Leader7: I made a bet with Miroku about a girl.  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: that doesn't surprise me  
  
~Leader7: yeah well, will you do it?  
  
~EvilMonkeyBoy: my house, 10pm (*EvilMonkeyBoy signs off*)  
  
Bankotsu rubbed his temples. He was getting a fierce headache. Suddenly his door swung open to reveal his brother, dressed in normal street clothes (not hooker street clothes!).  
  
"Hurry up would you? We're going to miss Sesshoumaru's performance!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Bankotsu's wrist to haul him out of the room.  
  
"It's not a performance. You talk like its some sort of dance. Besides don't you want to support Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked, slightly annoyed with his brother's loyalties.  
  
Jakotsu shrugged as he released his brother's wrist to pull his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. "I see Inuyasha all the time." His eyes lit up in excitement. "Kagome will be there too!"  
  
"Why are you so excited to see Kagome?" Bankotsu asked curious. His brother never cared about seeing girls since his change in attraction was announced.  
  
It was amusing to see the red rise up in Jakotsu's cheeks. "She's a nice girl," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Bankotsu grabbed his keys off the wall hook with renewed vigor and walked towards the door with his brother in hot pursuit. "That she is," he agreed. Maybe it would be worth Inuyasha not getting the girl if his brother was interested in her. Blood does run thicker than water after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha were both in the locker room getting ready for their first matches. Both were surprised that Sesshoumaru had yet to arrive. All the other competitors were already present.  
  
"Where's your brother?" Kouga inquired as he slammed shut the locker after placing his tennis shoes inside.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha answered, slightly worried.  
  
"Are you talking about Sesshoumaru?" A pink haired, athletic guy asked walking over towards the two.  
  
They both nodded their heads, staring at him in question.  
  
"I'm Juromaru, I'm afraid your brother is out of the competition." The man answered with a blank face, devoid of even more emotion than Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Whatever you and your shrimpy Tonya Harding wanna-be brother did, I doubt if you could make Sesshoumaru quit. Even if he was blind and paralyzed, he'd still be a fighter." Inuyasha declared, no one was allowed to mess with his brother but him.  
  
"All Sesshoumaru needs to do is glare at you and you'd be scared stiff." Kouga defended.  
  
"He didn't look so tough when he was crying like a baby." Juromaru lied.  
  
"If you face either of us, we'll be sure to put you in your place." Inuyasha warned with a feral growl. No way would Sesshoumaru lose to this twerp but if he did, he sure would NOT win!  
  
"Your cheap tactics will not aid you in this tournament." Kouga added as he and Inuyasha left the locker room together. Both had a deep desire to kill the cocky pink haired cheater. But then, the both knew they wouldn't have a chance.  
  
"It's a real shame we won't be able to beat him ourselves." Inuyasha confided to the wolf.  
  
"I think I'll enjoy watching Sesshoumaru beat him though." Kouga replied with a wicked grin. Both fighters smiled at each other, finally finding a mutual enemy to hate and able to act as the friends they truly were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	11. Fight of the One Armed Man

Fight of the One Armed Man  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru hissed as the old woman who was in charge of the emergency medical staff of the event put his arm in a sling after wrapping it tightly. He was highly surprised at how aggressively she treated his arm. He may have been youkai and therefore have a higher tolerance for pain, but there was no need for the treatment she gave.  
  
"Hag, be more careful. My elbow is broken," Sesshoumaru barked out angrily as he jerked his abused appendage away from her grasp.  
  
"Young man, I am perfectly aware that you have fractured your olecranon. I'm actually surprised that your humorous escaped any damage." Kaede answered giving his injured elbow one more not so gentle tug.  
  
Kagome and Miroku stood against the wall and watched the exchange between Sesshoumaru and the old woman nervously. Miroku's gaze flickered back and forth between from the young man to his watch.  
  
"Ahem, Sesshoumaru, your match is in fifteen minutes."  
  
Sesshoumaru cast his friend a cold golden stare before rising to his feet and ignoring the herbs the old woman offered him to ease the pain.  
  
"Young man, young man, you really should consider taking these herbs to ease your pain if you consider competing," Kaede told him.  
  
"Your herbs would only serve to dull my senses," Sesshoumaru answered paying the old woman little attention. His mind was already focused on his strategy for defeating Juromaru and on how much he should make the cheat suffer for his brother's dirty trick.  
  
Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru and placed her hands upon his uninjured arm. He peered down at her and locked his eyes with her.  
  
"Maru-chan, do you really intend to compete with your injury?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
Sesshoumaru forcefully pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Woman, do not hinder this Sesshoumaru. I will compete. I wouldn't make it so easy for my incompetent brother or your foolish ex-boyfriend to win my title without a challenge." Sesshoumaru left the room with the three humans behind.  
  
Kagome stared at his retreating form in shock. He had never snapped at her before. He had never been anything other than a complete gentleman to her before. What happened to the Maru-chan she had come to know? This Sesshoumaru was more like the jerk off the internet that she had tattooed his name on her belly. Perhaps it was a mistake to think that side of him had been incidental.  
  
"How could he think I want him to lose? I was just worried about him." Kagome looked over to Miroku for answers.  
  
Miroku shifted his feet as he grew thoughtful. "You see, Kagome, Sesshoumaru takes his title as Judo champion very seriously. He thinks he's like Lord of Judo in all the lands."  
  
Kagome didn't comment. Even Kouga, who took sporting competition so seriously, never snapped at her if she showed concern for his health. Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't so perfect after all.  
  
"Young lady, Kagome was it?" Kaede inquired after tapping the girl on the shoulder to gain her attention. Kagome nodded that Kaede had addressed her correctly.  
  
"Kagome, you seemed to have a real knack for nursing that young man's wounds. At least, when he allowed you to when he first came in here," Kaede commented.  
  
"Thanks. I used to study pre-medicine at school, but I changed my major to focus more on genetic research." Kagome answered vaguely.  
  
"Really? Why the change?" Kaede further implored.  
  
"Dad has a research division that I plan to head up after graduation." Kagome answered.  
  
Miroku stared at her in shock, violet eyes wide. He had no idea she had such high career goals. Guess you can't judge someone's intelligence by who they date.  
  
Kagome's slumped shoulders straightened suddenly and she looked at Kaede directly. The old woman adjusted her eye patch under the intensity of Kagome's gaze. "I will be studying here this next semester. Do you need anybody else on your EMS team?"  
  
Kaede pondered the American's offer and then gave a generous smile. "I would love to have you on my staff. Let me give you my business card." Kaede reached into her medical supply bag to procure a card to hand to Kagome.  
  
"Come on Kagome. We'll miss the match." Miroku pulled Kagome out after him as soon as she had received the business card.  
  
Kaede watched the two leave her medical station and could only shake her head. She had a feeling she would be learning a lot more about those young people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his useless left arm and cursed silently. He was anxious to beat the cheater's smirk off his face. Perhaps he would use that slimy brother of his, Kageromaru and shove his head far up where "the sun don't shine" on Juromaru.  
  
His slammed shut his locker door with his open palm flush against the surface. In his anger he had released his melting poison from his claws.  
  
"Shit," he cried stunned after realizing that in his frustration he had dropped his concealing spell. He looked around quickly and was relieved to find that he was alone.  
  
He took a deep breath to compose himself and then walked out to the arena to face his challenger.  
  
All other thoughts fled his mind. The only contemplation running through his brain was winning and how he was going to remain champion. To the great Sesshoumaru, nothing else mattered at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There he is." Jakotsu pointed out, leaning back on the bleachers to rest his head and back against Kagome's legs, who sat behind him.  
  
Kagome watched at Sesshoumaru met Juromaru at the ring in the center of the arena. The judo mats were removed and one giant ring now stood in its place. There only remained eight competitors. The world champion would be decided this day.  
  
Sesshoumaru's left arm was in a sling and his incredibly long silver hair hung loose down his back. "Is he going to leave his hair down like that?" Kagome asked leaning with her forearms resting on her lap and bringing her lips close to Jakotsu's ear to whisper.  
  
Bankotsu turned around from his spot beside his brother to answer Kagome's question. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both fight with their hair down like that. One would think it would serve as a target for their opponent, but its more of a mesmerizing distraction."  
  
Kagome gave a non-committal sound and begun to run her fingers through Jakotsu's soft hair. One of her nervous habits was to braid hair. Sitting beside her, Miroku noticed Kagome's actions and ran his own fingers through his hair. He vividly remembered the intricate corn row design he sported during Kouga's last track race back in America.  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Sango, who sat on his other side. She was ignoring him and playing with her gameboy. He tried to see what the game was but she quickly hunched over it to obscure his view.  
  
Miroku crossed his arms at being ignored by his friends and decided to focus his attention back to the center of the arena. He noticed Inuyasha just now arriving to stand with the other competitors that weren't fighting just yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had walked into the locker room moments after his brother left it to grab his water bottle. He noticed the acidic scars on Sesshoumaru's locker door.  
  
"Crap," Inuyasha muttered before running after his brother to make sure he didn't blow his youkai cover in front of the judges. It wasn't illegal for a demon to be in the tournament, but it was safer if they didn't know.  
  
Unfortunately, his brother was already at the ring before he could speak with him. Fretting, Inuyasha went to join the other five remaining tournament participants standing not too far away from the ring where Sesshoumaru and Juromaru stood in their respective corners.  
  
Kouga greeted Inuyasha with a brief smile. He seemed to realize he was smiling so it faded quickly. The temporary alliance in defense of Sesshoumaru was not to change the fact that Inuyasha was his competition and was trying to steal his girlfriend.  
  
"Ready to see your brother knock the snot out of that pink haired freak?" Kouga asked when Inuyasha stood beside him.  
  
"Keh, like you can talk about freaks you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha began their casual friendly taunts.  
  
"I have as much right as you have to talk about freaks dog-breath," Kouga answered with the same arrogant tone as Inuyasha. The two exchanged a passing smirk before focusing on Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in his corner at ease. His opponent seemed nervous to be all alone without his meddlesome brother at his side. To add to that unease, Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the right and then the left and emitted an audible snap as he popped his neck.  
  
Golden eyes had the look of promised pain directed at the pink haired fool. The referee of the match rang a bell to indicate the start of the match.  
  
Juromaru began to circle Sesshoumaru. However, the latter remained standing immobile as he calculated his move.  
  
Suddenly, Juromaru lunged for a low attack taking advantage of the side with the injured arm, only to be effortlessly countered and find himself sprawled on his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his fallen opponent. Where was the challenge? The pink haired man rose to his feet quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was growing impatient and decided to make the first attack this time and not a moment later, found his opponent once more fallen to the mat.  
  
A little disappointed, Sesshoumaru turned his back to the man. Hoping he would take some cheap shot so that at least there would be some sort of effort on Sesshoumaru's part to defeat him. He used the fingers of his uninjured hand to brush the hair that had fallen over his eyes to the side.  
  
As anticipated, Juromaru chose that moment to attack. Before Juromaru could register what happened, he found himself on his back once more for the third and final time. The match was over and not even a minute had expired.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his worthless opponent. "You are a disgrace," he informed the loser with disgust and disappointment evident in his tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could only watch in shock at the ease of which Sesshoumaru, with his arm in a sling, so quickly disposed of his enemy. She had little doubt that this man would get anything he decided he wanted with as much determination he has.  
  
"Impressive, wasn't it?" Jakotsu broke into her thoughts, noticing the expression of awe on her face.  
  
Kagome could only nod, words escaped her at the moment.  
  
"That's why everyone, women and men both, fall at his feet," Jakotsu replied casting an appreciative sigh in Sesshoumaru's direction.  
  
Kagome dropped her hands from Jakotsu's braid and crossed her arms in front of herself. What was she thinking? Of course he had girls throwing themselves at his feet. Did she really think she would be the only one to notice all his charming qualities?  
  
But then, this cold and domineering personality of Sesshoumaru was greatly different from the compassionate side she had grown to treasure about her Maru-chan. Perhaps it was all an act. She watched guiltily as Kouga entered the ring next.  
  
Far from what others may believe, Kagome was no idiot. She was used to men falling for her. Personally, she didn't understand what was so special about her, but she knew it happened a lot. She really liked being friends with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She had a suspicion that they may have liked her.  
  
Since she was dating Kouga; that didn't really matter before. But now that she was single, it made all the difference in the world when you try to distinguish people's motives. She could tell that Inuyasha cared for her in his own way, but what about Sesshoumaru?  
  
Or was she merely another prize to win? She hated to think that last thought, but it came to mind regardless. A shiver ran down her spine. She simply wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't analyze anything. She would just live day to day, moment by moment and not worry about the meaning behind people's motives.  
  
So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the new presence that positioned himself beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After defeating Juromaru with so little effort Sesshoumaru decided that he should probably find Kagome. She had never seen him in competition mode before. It probably scared her a little.  
  
He noticed she was staring with a vacant expression and not participating in any of the conversations around her. She must have been deep in thought. Audience members quickly scampered out of his way as he moved to sit beside her on the bench.  
  
"What did you think?" Sesshoumaru asked in the most husky voice he possessed. It took all his willpower to keep the smirk wishing to emerge off his face when Kagome jumped a foot into the air in surprise.  
  
"Maru-chan, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked with her hand pressed to her heart in an effort to control its rapid beating.  
  
In front of her, Jakotsu couldn't help but look at her curiously for using the name 'Maru-chan.' He knew from personal experience that Sesshoumaru didn't allow anyone to call him that.  
  
Sesshoumaru extended his right hand to grasp her wrist and pull it away from her heart. He was satisfied to feel her excited pulse. It was the exact effect he hoped to have upon her. "I wanted to apologize if my game face scared you."  
  
Kagome smiled quickly. "It's okay, really. I understand. I act weird before I have an archery tournament."  
  
Sesshoumaru's right brow rose marginally at the declaration. He was unaware of her competitive side or that she was involved with archery. What else did he not know about her? "So what did you think of the match?"  
  
Kagome pulled her wrist out of his grasp to hold his hand instead. She gave it a slight squeeze. "I was very impressed by you. I could hardly believe how quickly you beat him! It didn't seem like it took any effort at all on your part. And to think I was worried about you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru offered a rare smile at her genuine enthusiasm. Most people only wanted to impress him with their admiration of him, hoping to get in his good graces. Kagome had no idea of his financial status and was expressing sincere enthusiasm.  
  
He removed his hand from hers and scooted closer on the bench towards her. Feeling extremely confident right now, he stretched his arm to wrap around her shoulders. No one else in the group of friends had made any comments of any sort to acknowledge his presence. He approved of that.  
  
He didn't always need to be the center of attention. Why couldn't people realize that sometimes he just wanted to be in the back corner silently enjoying the show with someone that would see him for who he is and not just as an image.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucky for everyone, Kouga was unaware of where Kagome sat in the stands and so never saw Sesshoumaru with his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders. If he had seen that, his rage probably would have consumed him and he might have lost his match.  
  
However, Inuyasha was aware of where his friends sat in the bleachers and noticed everything. The anger he felt at the scene was channeled into an intense force as he brutally attacked his opponent. He was sorely disappointed when his matched only last half a minute.  
  
The competitors for the next round would be announced next. Mostly likely he would be up against either Kouga or Sesshoumaru. He sincerely hoped he would have the opportunity to beat the hell out of his big brother. It would be great to knock his highness of that high horse.  
  
As fate would have it, Kouga's second match was called to go first. His opponent was a sophomore from a university in Japan. It was a fairly even match, however, Kouga prevailed in the end to earn his position in the final match.  
  
After winning, Kouga found his friends in the stands and joined them. He took up the seat recently vacated by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What did you think love?" Kouga asked Kagome slightly out of breath as he gently danced his fingers up and down her spine. He knew she loved it when he did that.  
  
It took all of Kagome's self control to contain the sigh of pleasure she was sure to release at the sensations down her back. "You fought well. Congratulations on making it to the final round. Just don't call me love, we're just friends."  
  
Kouga stopped running his fingers and clasped them together in his lap and directed his gaze to the center of the arena. He was familiar with this conversation. After all, they broke up like clockwork only to get back together. This time was no different. "Alright, love."  
  
Kagome shook her head at his comment, but decided to ignore it. Instead she leaned over to Miroku. "Have those two ever fought before?" She inquired addressing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who stood in opposite corners of the ring.  
  
Miroku looked across to Kouga who snorted at the question. "Yes, they fight all the time." Miroku answered, thinking the question ridiculous himself. Everyone knew those two brothers fought all the time.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Kagome turned to first Miroku and then Kouga to get their opinions. Miroku shrugged.  
  
Kouga looked thoughtful as he watched the two brothers psych themselves up. "It's hard to say. They are both talented fighters. I would say it would be which ever one was more motivated. Even with Sesshoumaru's arm in a sling he is still highly formidable. I've definitely got my work cut out for me in the final match."  
  
Bankotsu sensed a lull in the conversation and turned to speak to the individuals behind him. Sango was still absorbed in her gameboy, so he ignored her. "We're having a party tonight at Naraku's. You are all to be in attendance of course."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened at the prospects of all the scantily clad women sure to be present. Sango finally showed everyone that she was indeed paying attention and swiftly slapped Miroku on the back of his head.  
  
"You better not be thinking about other women," Sango told him, never once moving her eyes from her game.  
  
"I would never do such a thing Sango my darling!" Miroku declared in an effort to prove his unwavering love for her. Sango either didn't hear him or choose not to comment as her thumbs continued to play with the videogame controllers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by the focus his younger, somewhat irrational, brother had for this match. It made him proud as the older sibling, but annoyed that he would have to tire himself out fighting against his brother in this round.  
  
When he defeated him and fought Kouga he would have to do so slightly fatigued. He was confident that he would win anyway, he always did. However, it was still annoying.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you win," Inuyasha told his brother, breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"But little brother, you forget, I always win."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, revealing his fangs. "You really should learn that you don't always get everything you want."  
  
Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glinted with amusement at the serious manner Inuyasha spoke. "Of course, I realize I don't get everything I want. I always wanted an intelligent little brother and I got you instead," he taunted hoping to get a rise from his temperamental brother.  
  
He was sorely disappointed when Inuyasha failed to take the bait. Sesshoumaru quickly altered his stance. Looks like his little brother was going to take this match very seriously and he might even prove a challenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	12. Sore Loser

Sore Loser  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was actually surprised by his younger brother's agility and strength. Never before had he witnessed Inuyasha displaying so much discipline in any previous matches.  
  
Half an hour had passed, so far this was the longest match of the entire tournament. Each brother had scored a single point of the necessary three. Neither of the two appeared to have more of an advantage over the other.  
  
Both brothers were coated in a thin sheen of sweat. White hair was plastered to their faces and golden eyes blazed with fires of passion and intensity. Sesshoumaru's elbow was beginning to ache, but he ignored the slight pain. Victory was within his grasp; his brother just seemed to be postponing the inevitable.  
  
Sesshoumaru looped his leg around Inuyasha's ankle to bring him crashing to the mat. At least, that was the intention. Somehow, Inuyasha had anticipated the move. He had planned on the move. Now he was acting on that move.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru found himself in an unfamiliar position. He was not only lying upon his back at his brother's feet, but was trailing on the score. One more mistake and the tournament would end in a defeat for the reigning world champion.  
  
The audience watched the scenes unfold in stunned silence. This was perhaps the most extreme match any had ever witnessed. It was like Serena and Venus Williams duking it out on the tennis field.  
  
The reigning champion allowed his gaze to drift to the stands. He noticed that Kagome was sitting next to that stupid wolf, again. That was a mistake that Sesshoumaru never makes. Never is he distracted during a match.  
  
Never that is, until this time.  
  
Inuyasha noticed where his brother's gaze flew to, or rather towards whom. He was not about to let Sesshoumaru get everything. It was time for the great to fall.  
  
That one moment when Sesshoumaru's attention was diverted from his opponent would prove a moment of regret later. Inuyasha's right arm came swinging towards Sesshoumaru's left side, where his arm was wrapped tight in a sling.  
  
It was a cheap shot, given that because of the confinements of the sling Sesshoumaru would not be able to block any attacks at that sensitive area.  
  
Another rack of pain could be felt rushing down his hyper-sensitive arm. The impact of Inuyasha's blow was enough to make a grown man cry like a baby. Sesshoumaru showed none of the pain he felt. He simply reacted out of instinct and wrapped his free arm around his brother's waist and pulled him down with him as he lost his balance and was sent careening towards the floor.  
  
They both scored a point at that.  
  
Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, it was the game point.  
  
The game did not end in his favor.  
  
Dumbfounded, Sesshoumaru sat very still on the mat. His eyes locked on his brother's but, his focus a million miles away. He lost. He had never lost before. He didn't know how to handle this.  
  
The great Sesshoumaru is shocked that he was defeated. Everyone in the audience is shocked at his defeat.  
  
Sesshoumaru rose to his feet after a few eternal seconds passed and left the stadium without speaking to anyone. Reporters rushed to his side asking for his reaction. He didn't hear their meaningless words.  
  
He thought he could hear Kagome and Miroku calling his name. Did it really matter? He had lost. He ignored everyone that vied for his attentions and went directly to his hotel room.  
  
He would pack his belonging and have a cab take him home. He didn't care to be around anyone and receive any sympathy. He didn't want pity. He wanted respect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha raised the back of his hand to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. He watched his brother leave the stadium in a state of shock. He too was in a state of shock. He actually defeated his invincible older brother.  
  
Mildly, Inuyasha was disappointed. He wanted to be the winner but not at the cost of destroying his brother's fragile ego. Sesshoumaru may have prided himself at being above everything, but deep down Inuyasha knew that his fragile ego would suffer.  
  
Normally, one wouldn't pity someone who is always victorious and then loses once. A loss should help one grow as a person. With all the responsibilities Sesshoumaru had to take on at such a young age, he didn't need to grow up more.  
  
Judo was his forte. It was his unchallenged oasis where he was the unchallenged king.  
  
"Congratulations man!" Bankotsu slapped him across the back. "I can't believe you beat the old stick in the mud."  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Inuyasha muttered, not really feeling too happy about being the winner.  
  
"Now all you need to do is beat the hell out of Kouga and the title is yours," Bankotsu continued, not noticing his friend's inner turmoil at the destruction he caused to his brother.  
  
Inuyasha's breathing was still heavy. His muscles were weary. Sesshoumaru is the toughest opponent anyone could possibly face. However, now that he had finished that fight he would have to go against the second hardest competitor fatigued in both body and mind.  
  
The chief judge walked up to Inuyasha then with a large smile on his face.  
  
"That was amazing! That fight will go down in the greatest events of the sporting year. I don't think I've ever seen such intensity." The balding man remarked as he pushed his large glasses up his nose.  
  
Inuyasha merely nodded his head, not bothering to say anything. It wasn't like that man would actually listen to anything he might say.  
  
"As I was saying, there is an important race car event that the network wishes to show live in half an hour. So I'm afraid you and Kouga will have to wrap this up. It's a real shame that you won't be able to rest much, but good luck." The man walked away giving the thumbs up to the camera crew.  
  
Kouga joined Inuyasha in the center ring, since the dog-demon never had the chance to get off stage. Kouga walked over towards him and gave him a sad smile.  
  
"You did a great job against your brother. I feel really bad about having to fight you in such an unfair condition. I'm rested and you are exhausted." Kouga explained uncomfortably.  
  
Inuyasha merely stared at him, unsure of where he was heading with the conversation.  
  
"As far as I am concerned by you beating Sesshoumaru, you have proven to be the best fighter here." Kouga continued, feeling very uncomfortable indeed.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "That isn't even true. Sesshoumaru was at a disadvantage because of his arm. Now I am at a disadvantage because I am tired. I don't want excuses. I wanted a challenge and I intend to get it. Do not hold back."  
  
Kouga gave him a funny look but walked to his corner of the ring none-the- less, determined to not hold anything back.  
  
The bell rings and the match begins.  
  
Inuyasha walked to the center of the ring and is still drenched with sweat and is exhausted.  
  
Kouga began to walk towards him, but before he gets there Inuyasha collapses as a large gash in his abdomen is revealed that he suffered under Sesshoumaru's volley of attacks.  
  
Kouga doesn't even get to pull any moves on him and wins by default. Everyone is shell shocked. Kouga isn't happy at all at winning this way.  
  
The judge walks into the ring and declares Kouga the winner and presents him with a giant trophy. The network had late breaking news about a mysterious figure floating on a red cloud not far from the stadium and they were trying to get live coverage.  
  
Kouga looks down at the trophy he holds as his friends rushed out of the stands. The emergency medical staff was examining Inuyasha. Kouga kneels beside his opponent and offers the trophy to Inuyasha who he feels deserves it.  
  
"I did not earn this. I think you should keep it and we can decide who should possess it after we battle one another on even terms." Kouga explained, but Inuyasha shoved it back to him.  
  
"All I wanted was to prove to my brother that I am capable of beating him, the trophy isn't important. But if it will make you feel better I promise to fight it out with you later for fun to determine the 'real' victor." Inuyasha conceded as the old woman that was tending to his bleeding stomach forced him to swallow a medicine that would surely send him to the dreamworld.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody knew where Sesshoumaru went. Naraku's party was to be that night.  
  
All the Americans would be catching their flight back to the states the next afternoon.  
  
Kagome was worried about Maru and nobody seemed to know where he was. Miroku wasn't offering any answers. Sango didn't know. Bankotsu and Jakotsu only wanted to talk about some guy named Naraku and the wonderful parties he throws.  
  
Kouga was somewhere. Kagome wasn't sure where.  
  
Inuyasha said he was going home to rest for a little while, but that he would definitely be at the party. He wouldn't give up the chance to spend some quality time with his American friends. Not even a hole in the stomach could keep him away!  
  
Still, Kagome didn't know where Sesshoumaru went and she was worried. According to Miroku, he had never lost before in his entire life. She was proud of Kouga for winning, even though it was debatable whether he deserved it. She was proud of Inuyasha for performing so well.  
  
But, she wanted to speak with Sesshoumaru. If this was indeed the only time he had ever lost in his entire life then he really needed someone to confide in. That someone might as well be her!  
  
That's it, Kagome made up her mind and went the stairs of Miroku's house to get online and try to figure out the whereabouts of a certain sore loser.  
  
~AngelK: Maru-chan are you there?  
  
~AngelK: Sesshoumaru?  
  
~AngelK: Are you okay?  
  
(*DemonLord signs off*)  
  
Kagome stared at the monitor for a few moments curious as to why Sesshoumaru failed to answer her hails. He had never signed off so abruptly before.  
  
~AngelK: Hey, Inuyasha?  
  
~Steel Claws: What's up girl  
  
~AngelK: Is your brother on line?  
  
~Steel Claws: Yeah, why?  
  
~AngelK: I think he just blocked me.  
  
~Steel Claws: No shit? Seriously?  
  
~AngelK: Is he mad at me you think?  
  
~Steel Claws: Shouldn't be, I mean, I'm the one that beat him.  
  
~AngelK: How do u feel?  
  
~Steel Claws: 100% better, that crap that old hag gave me worked wonders.  
  
~AngelK: Don't talk about Ms. Kaede that way.  
  
~Steel Claws: whatever  
  
~AngelK: Do you think your brother is okay?  
  
~Steel Claws: Should be, he is a youkai and it's been a few hours.  
  
~AngelK: Thanks, I'll c u 2nite  
  
~Steel Claws: C-ya at Naraku's  
  
(*AngelK signs off*)  
  
Kagome danced her fingers lightly across her keyboard without typing anything. Should she use her secret spy screen name to demand Sesshoumaru talk to her? Why would he block her in the first place? Surely they were at least friends.  
  
~FuturisticMiko: hi  
  
~DemonLord: hello  
  
~FuturisticMiko: so what's a hot guy like you doing online at a time like this?  
  
~DemonLord: had a rough day  
  
~FuturisticMiko: I'm all ears  
  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to regret accepting this message. He had just blocked Kagome because he didn't want any sympathy. He may not be experienced with losing but that didn't mean he wanted others to feel sorry for him.  
  
~DemonLord: good for you, but I don't want to talk about it  
  
~FuturisticMiko: that's cool, just thought I'd offer  
  
~DemonLord: do I know you?  
  
~FuturisticMiko: by the sound of our screen names it doesn't sound like we'd be likely to meet under friendly terms  
  
~DemonLord: I would have to agree  
  
~FuturisticMiko: Seeing anyone?  
  
~DemonLord: why do you ask?  
  
~FuturisticMiko: there's this party tonight, wanted to see if you were going  
  
Now Sesshoumaru was suspicious. This person was acting like they knew where he lived. It was highly likely that Kagome was using another screen name to talk to him. He did block her; if he was blocked he would automatically check to see if that person was online.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened up a window on Internet Explorer and went to AIM Express. He opened the program and signed on quickly.  
  
~WesternWarrior: Hey, is Kagome online?  
  
~Steel Claws: If it isn't my big cry baby brother, done sulking yet?  
  
~WesternWarrior: Shut up and answer the question  
  
~Steel Claws: Why don't you look and see for yourself? Or do you think she blocked you too?  
  
~WesternWarrior: Why did God punish me and make you my kin?  
  
~Steel Claws: so you going to Naraku's?  
  
~WesternWarrior: Why does everyone keep asking me that?  
  
~Steel Claws: b/c you're a sore loser  
  
~WesternWarrior: Idiot. (*WesternWarrior signs off*)  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed the palms of his hands onto his thighs and arched his back to relieve the building stress. At least his arm was all better now.  
  
It had to be Kagome talking to him. Well she already knew he blocked her, which was stupid of him, he realized in retrospect considering she was the only one he enjoyed talking to online.  
  
~DemonLord: I've got plans, sorry  
  
~FuturisticMiko: I c, hot girl?  
  
~DemonLord: something like that  
  
~FuturisticMiko: oh  
  
~DemonLord: And you? Got plans for your boyfriend?  
  
~FuturisticMiko: I don't have a BF  
  
~DemonLord: pity  
  
~FuturisticMiko: y r u being so mean?  
  
~DemonLord: excuse me? It's not like we know each other or anything.  
  
~FuturisticMiko: perhaps I know more about you then I'd care 2  
  
~DemonLord: Look Kagome, I don't want anybody's sympathy.  
  
~FuturisticMiko: how did you know it was me?  
  
~DemonLord: B/c only five people have this screen name and you are the only one not signed on.  
  
~FuturisticMiko: y did u block me?  
  
~DemonLord: I had my reasons, I gtg  
  
~FuturisticMiko: fine. (*FuturisticMiko signs off*)  
  
Sesshoumaru turned off his computer and picked back up the discarded novel that he had started reading weeks ago before the tournament. He was confident that he did the right thing. He had never lost before and didn't quite trust his temper at the moment in front of people. Kagome would simply have to forgive him. She never once brought up the henna tattoo in front of him, so she must not hold grudges.  
  
Satisfied with his reasoning, Sesshoumaru lay back on his bed to continue with his mystery book. Normally he found it simple to predict what would happen in the mysteries he read, but this one was proving particularly original and tricky. The author was obviously a mastermind of some sort.  
  
The telephone on his nightstand began to ring, disturbing his reading. Unhappy on having his peace disrupted he reached for the phone. It was his secretary. A small smile spread across his lips after hearing she had made arrangements with the university regarding the house Kagome would stay at during her semester abroad.  
  
After placing the phone back in the cradle Sesshoumaru relaxed against his pillows on the bed. Even if Kagome did hold a grudge about this, she'd get over it eventually after she realized she'd be spending the entire semester living under his roof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	13. Monkeyboy's Party

MonkeyBoy's Party  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pacing nervously back and forth in the den, Kagome was beginning to wonder if her ride would ever be ready to leave. For the umpteenth time she looked down at her left wrist to check the time, then remembered she still wasn't wearing her watch. Where could she have lost it?  
  
Could the day get any worst? She didn't even really want to go to this stupid party anymore. Her stomach was all twisted up into knots, worrying about Maru. Would he be okay? Inuyasha didn't seem to think it was a big deal. But, well, losing sucks. If you aren't used to it, it can be depressing. Well, actually if you are used to it then that is even more depressing.  
  
Goodness her head hurt. She looked at her wrist again. Where was her stupid watch at anyway? It was probably the only decent gift Kouga had ever gotten her. Finally, she could hear footsteps running down the stairs.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, but do you think you can call Kouga or Inuyasha for a ride? Miroku and I are going to be a little late." Sango clutched her hand to her chest, as if to calm a racing heart. Her face was flushed and her hair looked tussled.  
  
Kagome raised a suspicious brow. "I take it the two of you are busy and making up for the time you're about to be separated?" The red glow rising in Sango's cheeks were answer enough. Rolling her eyes Kagome nodded her head. "Don't worry about it."  
  
After watching Sango run back up the stairs, Kagome couldn't help the semi- amused laugh that rose in belly. Sighing, she retrieved the telephone from Miroku's family's kitchen. She stared at it for a moment. Should I call Kouga? That may be weird and surely he will notice my missing watch. I guess that means I should call Yasha. What if Maru answers their phone though?  
  
Deciding to bite the bullet, her fingers began punching away the magic numbers. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that Inuyasha would be the one to answer and not his dashing older brother.  
  
"What do you want you perverted monk?" Inuyasha's apathetic voice greeted.  
  
A sigh of relief, or was that disappointment, was his answer. "It's Kagome, do you think you could pick me up for the party? My ride seems to be--- preoccupied."  
  
"Hey! No problem, I was just about to leave so good timing. If you had called a minute later, no doubt you'd have to talk to Sesshoumaru. He's still sulking." Inuyasha replied in a much brighter tone.  
  
"How is your stomach?" Kagome inquired, trying to restrain herself from giggling at his 180 directional change in attitude once he found out she was the one calling.  
  
"Begging to be fed. I'm on my way now, I'll be there in a minute or two." Inuyasha told her a split second before hanging up. Kagome looked down at the phone in her hand, the annoying disconnected tones abusing her ears. He really needs to learn proper phone etiquette. One is supposed to say 'good bye' before hanging up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru gave up on trying to read his novel. The internet held no promise of entertainment. His ceiling was proving to be rather dull as well. What had inspired him to allow Inuyasha to place those blasted glow- in-the-dark stars on his ceiling all those years ago?  
  
Despite himself, he grinned at the memory of twelve year old Inuyasha telling him about how he was going to be the first youkai astronaut. Of course Sesshoumaru calmly explained to him that he first off was a hanyou, and second off Australia didn't have astronauts. That was an American term.  
  
However, regardless of his efforts to bring his younger brother to reality, he persisted in his aspiration. He had told him that it would be even cooler if they were the first pair of brother youkai to be astronauts. So determined was Inuyasha, that he pleaded to place the stars on his ceiling. Surely, seeing all those stars would make him want to be an astronaut too!  
  
A single tear formed from the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye. Was it much later that their parents were in that fatal accident? Such innocent dreams such as those were gone when their parents died.  
  
Had Inuyasha even mentioned the stars since then? No, he hadn't. Because their parents had died in a terrible plane crash that had incinerated their bodies. Even youkai couldn't survive such terrible flames. Inuyasha probably blamed himself for their deaths.  
  
His father and stepmother were hurrying home that evening because they had promised to be back in time to watch Haley's comet make it's orbit. It only happens once in a lifetime. None of them saw the orbit that night.  
  
Closing his eyes tightly to block out the pain, his arm didn't bother him anymore. When was the last time Inuyasha looked at the stars? When was the last time he had asked him?  
  
Opening his eyes to look at the dimming light of those stars on his ceiling, Sesshoumaru sighed. Either the stars had to go or he needed to talk with his little brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wasn't sure how long she waited, but it couldn't have been very much time. Inuyasha was in the driveway waving at her and she found herself donning a radiant smile for his behalf. He looked gorgeous in his simple clothing. He was wearing a pair of cut off blue-jean shorts and a button up white long sleeve shirt, which was open to reveal his well-muscled chest.  
  
She looked down at her own ensemble for a self-conscious inspection. She had chosen a light yellow sundress that fit her form snuggly. She looked cute in it, but she felt pale in his comparison.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door for her and offered his hand to pull her up into the vehicle. He grinned at her, revealing his fanged canines. "You look breathtaking," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you, you do too," Kagome replied with a sweet smile.  
  
Inuyasha smiled over at her once more before starting towards Naraku's beach house. "So can I have the first dance?"  
  
Watching the passing landscape Kagome smirked at the question. "Sure, I think I can handle one dance with you."  
  
Nodding his head at the answer, Inuyasha continued, "alright, then how about the second, third, fourth, and last dance as well?"  
  
Fingers rose to Kagome's chin as she placed a look of contemplation at her driver. "I'll have to check and make sure I'm not booked. You know how desirable I am," she told him with sarcasm dripping.  
  
A healthy chuckle was his reply. "Well you are desirable, but I was thinking you could help me fend off all those girls that want my body." Golden eyes winked at her.  
  
"Yes of course, it would be my honor to serve as your protector from the amorous affections of the female populace." Kagome answered in the most serious voice she could muster.  
  
"Glad you have agreed. We're here." Inuyasha parked along the street near a large beach house. Blaring music assaulted their ears and a large gathering of individuals littered the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku easily walked around his party, proud that even with such short notice a great crowd had accumulated. His ego was sufficiently stroked at the turnout. Currently, he was trying to steer clear of Kikyo. For some reason she seemed convinced that he was evil and needed purifying.  
  
"I have found you once more Onigumo." The serious tones of tall, lithe female spoke as she tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.  
  
Sighing heavily, Naraku turned to address her. "Kikyo, how many times must I tell you. My name is N-A-R-A-K-U not Onigumo. Would you stop trying to purify me? It is beginning to unnerve me."  
  
Dark, chocolate eyes narrowed at his declaration. "You may have fooled all these others Onigumo, but I know your evil intentions and shall not allow you to obtain the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo told him with fierce determination.  
  
Naraku threw his hands into the air in exasperation. "Woman, please, leave me alone. I'm not this Onigumo. I have no idea what the Shiko na tomo is and if I did I don't want it!"  
  
"It's the Shikon no Tama. I will spare you tonight. But know this, I am watching you." Kikyo warned before turning on her heals to walk away from her arch nemesis.  
  
Naraku could only watch her walk off in total bewilderment. Why was she so convinced he was evil incarnate? Amused laughter broke him out of his thoughts as he turned to regard the one who found humor in his situation.  
  
Noticing the attention, Bankotsu straightened up. "Um, so thanks for throwing this party last minute. It's great!"  
  
Crossing his arms in annoyance at being ridiculed, Naraku glared. "Of course it is great. Anything I do is amazing. So what was the purpose of this? A means for you to win a bet?"  
  
A lop sided smile adorned the young man's face. "Yeah, you see that girl over there?" He pointed towards Kagome who was currently dancing with Inuyasha near the pool.  
  
Naraku nodded his head, watching the couple carefully. The girl was pretty. But she looked too much like Kikyo for his tastes. He hoped they never met. They'd probably become friends and try to purify him together. That's exactly what he needed, two crazed women stalking him.  
  
"I made a bet with Miroku. He's trying to set her up with Sesshoumaru. I'm putting her with Inuyasha. Her name is Kagome and she used to date Kouga." Bankotsu explained, his blue eyes growing wide as he noticed three girls pointing towards him. "Oh no, I think they have found me again."  
  
Naraku was following the explanation until the last part and turned to see what had gained his friend's attention. Grinning evily, he waved the three women over. "I see your admirers have caught up to you. Think of this as pay back for laughing at my expense earlier."  
  
Desperate blue eyes watched his friend retreat. He was evil! How could he abandon him to these three obsessed women? Sure he was good looking, but these three, good God no!  
  
Nervous laughter was his response. "Um, hi ladies. How can I help you?" Bankotsu greeted, trying to stay calm. The triplets smiled at him, trying to be alluring.  
  
"It's been a long time Bank. We've missed you," Megi cooed as she looped an arm around his left bicep. Her sister Misa hooked his right bicep. Mana wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Yeah, about that. I've been having family problems and not really time for relationships, you know?" Bankotsu tried to disentangle himself from the trio. Why had he allowed Inuyasha to convince him to try to date triplets?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was sadly disappointed that he had lost track of Sango after reaching the party. She needed to use the restroom and he hadn't seen her since she went on her search for one.  
  
All those lush women and he couldn't touch any of them. It wasn't fair! He spotted Bankotsu from afar and watched as those flirty triplets hauled him away. Next his scan of the crowd revealed Inuyasha and Kagome dancing. They were dancing a little too close for his liking.  
  
He looked for Sesshoumaru. Surely he could cut in and earn some more points in Miroku's tally for winning the bet. But, Sesshoumaru couldn't be seen anywhere! He decided that this called for drastic action.  
  
Pulling out his cell phone he hooked up onto the internet. Sesshoumaru was always online. Surely he would check. Aha! He was online, but had been idle for a long time.  
  
~SexyMonk: Where r u?  
  
~DemonLord: (auto message) I am not at my computer please leave a message  
  
~SexyMonk: get ur a$$ here!  
  
~DemonLord: (auto message) I am not at my computer please leave a message  
  
~SexyMonk: get here or loss kag!  
  
~DemonLord: (auto message) I am not at my computer please leave a message  
  
Miroku snapped shut his cell phone and groaned at the loss of all those text-messaging characters he wasted on Sesshoumaru's stupid auto message. As long as he read the message and Miroku won the bet in the end it would be worth it for now.  
  
Perhaps this would require more work on the part of himself. It was time, Miroku took matters into his own hands. Spotting Yura and some of her groupies a brilliant idea came to mind. He liked Kagome, but winning all that money off Bankotsu had priority right now. Besides, he was doing this for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He had their best interests at heart, right?  
  
"Hey Yura!" Miroku waved over to the hair obsessed girl. She ran over towards him with eagerness evident in her eyes.  
  
"Miroku! Do you know who that girl with Inuyasha is?" Yura pleaded, while ringing her hands through her hair nervously.  
  
"Forget her, where is Sesshoumaru? Even Jakotsu doesn't know. He doesn't even care!" Kagura complained exasperated and chewing her nails nervously.  
  
The other girl, Kanna just stood there. She never really speaks anyway. She actually creeped out Miroku. She was genius, a thirteen year old in college. Naraku seemed to like her but she still creeped out Miroku.  
  
"I need you to help me break up those two." Miroku pointed towards the dancing Inuyasha and Kagome who were sharing light hearted smiles. Sango was going to kill him for this!  
  
"Poor Yash, he has to deal with such a repulsive creature as that." Yura sympathetically agreed.  
  
"Actually, I want you to talk to her. Mention about Inuyasha being a playboy. I'll take care of the rest," Miroku walked off leaving the three to their own means of accomplishing the task. He noticed Kikyo harassing the host once more. Perhaps he could sic her on Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo!" Miroku ran over towards the young woman, after successfully startling her. Apparently she was doing some sort of chant and started glowing an odd pink color. Naraku looked extremely relieved to have Miroku interrupt.  
  
"I was in the middle of my purification. I must set free the soul of Onigumo." Kikyo declared, expressing her annoyance at the interruption. Her eyes flashing dangerously when Naraku ran away from her clutches.  
  
Sighing and allowing her shoulders to slump she gave Miroku her full attention. "What is it you require good monk?"  
  
Shaking his head, Miroku bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Kikyo, I think you should investigate Inuyasha. I believe he is a hanyou!"  
  
Nodding her head, "Inuyasha Hayate is a hanyou. However, unlike Naraku, he is harmless." Kikyo replied turning to scan the crowds for the evil Naraku once more.  
  
"I think you should go and talk to him. Just to make sure." Miroku grabbed her elbow and directed her towards where Inuyasha stood. It would appear that Yura, Kagura, and Kanna had managed to pull Kagome aside somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled at the three women warmly. "I don't think you know Inuyasha very well. He is very sweet. I just don't think he would be a playboy like you suggest." Absently, Kagome searched the vicinity for any signs of Maru. Still it would appear that he was not present.  
  
"It's okay. I thought that too once. But look and see with your own eyes. He already has moved on to his next target," Yura explained pointing towards Inuyasha who now stood facing Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo's hands were placed on either side of his face upon his cheeks. What the four women couldn't hear from their position was her chanting to look within his heart for evil. Nor could they hear a confused Inuyasha demanding her to explain her actions.  
  
Feeling hurt, Kagome turned on her heels to search out Maru. If she couldn't find him, she was going home.  
  
Of course, it wasn't Sesshoumaru that she found but someone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What possessed him to come? He didn't care for these social gatherings. He didn't even like most of the people at these events. They all annoyed him and it took his great self-constraint not to melt them to messy pulps of gunk. Especially now that his injured arm was healed, he was especially impatient.  
  
But, Miroku's message to him made him feel a sense of urgency. He may have decided that he needed to have a heart-to-heart with his younger brother. However, sharing the one girl that had caught his interest was not acceptable grounds for them to relate to one another through.  
  
Finally, he saw her! After shoving aside all those annoying chattel that kept inhibiting his path he reached shouting distance. Just as he was about to shout out her name, he saw the tears.  
  
Stopping to stand still he observed the scene before him.  
  
"Kagome! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to see that." Kouga rushed after Kagome and grabbed her wrist tightly into his hand. His piercing blue eyes pleaded forgiveness.  
  
"I just can't believe you would do that. After what you said earlier, you lied! I could have understood if it was someone else, but you told me she was noone to you. You lied to me Kouga!" Kagome cried upset.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed at the scene. What had that wolf done to his Kagome? His answer soon presented itself in the form of an annoyed red haired woman.  
  
"Kouga! Why are you bothering chasing after her? We can finally be together." Ayame cried as she threw herself onto Kouga's back, wrapping her arms around his neck in an effort to pull him away from his ex- girlfriend.  
  
"Ayame, she is my friend. It can't end like this." Kouga turned to face the girl he was kissing moments ago.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and turned away. "Please, let go of me. I do not appreciate being lied to. If you had been honest, perhaps things could have resolved peacefully."  
  
Anger flashed in Kouga's icy ices. "Honesty? And this whole time in Australia have you spent any time with me? No! You've been throwing yourself at the Hayate brothers! I never would have thought you would have been such a tramp."  
  
Kagome turned back to face her accuser. "I have never lied to you, Kouga." She spit in his face and tried to pull her wrist free. It wouldn't come loose.  
  
Having witnessed enough, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder. "Let her go, Kouga. Do not fault her for being the kind of woman that causes people to be drawn to her. This is your fault for being a weak man."  
  
Growling angrily at the silver haired man, Kouga refused to loosen his grip. That's when Sesshoumaru sensed the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he moved his free hand to forcefully remove Kouga's hold on Kagome.  
  
"It is a party," Kouga grit out, not taking his eyes off what he saw as his property.  
  
Looking suspiciously at the red head Sesshoumaru understood the situation. "You slipped something in his drink, didn't you?"  
  
Ayame shifted uncomfortably and pulled her arms away from Kouga's neck. "Nothing that would hurt him."  
  
"Kouga, go home, alone. You are not thinking clearly. If you stay you will do something you regret. Right now, I believe that Kagome and I can forgive your actions since you are under the influence." Sesshoumaru calmly informed the wolf demon as he moved to stand between him and Kagome.  
  
"This is none of your business." Kouga barked, but there was less hostility to his voice now. He seemed to be thinking over Sesshoumaru's words.  
  
"Ask Inuyasha for a ride. He'll take you to either Miroku's or to our home. Either way you are not to bother Kagome." Sesshoumaru turned his back on Kouga and began to lead Kagome away. The scent of her tears bothering his sensitive nose.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered, her posture slumped in defeat.  
  
"Do not bother thanking me." Sesshoumaru answered harshly, annoyed that the wolf's words had affected her in such a way. It was if all her self- esteem had left her. Perhaps more was bothering her than the incident with Kouga.  
  
"No, thank you for not resorting to violence. I know that you could have hurt Kouga if you wanted to." Kagome clarified, standing more erect and sure of herself.  
  
"I do not fight unless my opponent is worthy. This Sesshoumaru, finds few that are worthy." Sesshoumaru led her towards the exit.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to leave yet. I was having fun until Kouga ruined my evening." Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru looked at her carefully.  
  
"Very well, I need to speak with Miroku right now in that case. I will find you shortly." Sesshoumaru then left to seek out said person. Curious why he was wanting Sesshoumaru here so badly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally rid himself of Kikyo. She had informed him that he was indeed a kind hearted hanyou and had no evil intentions of world domination. In essence she freaked him out and he was anxious to get out of her company.  
  
He was greatly relieved when Naraku happened to walk closely by and gain the woman's attention. She really did think she was some sort of priestess and he was an evil being hell bent on the destruction of life as we all know it.  
  
Now he had no clue as to Kagome's whereabouts. To make matters worst, it would appear that Yura had tracked him down. He thanked her for the advice about the kitten and tried to take his leave. But she relentlessly clutched onto his arm.  
  
Finally, he spotted Kagome walking down the stairs and roughly pushed the clingy woman off his arm to run towards her.  
  
"Kagome! Where did you go?" Inuyasha demanded, catching his breath.  
  
Kagome noticed the concern in his golden eyes. Surely what those other girls had said were not true. "I went around the beach house. Had a small run in with Kouga. Now I'm here."  
  
"Great, dance with me and protect me from all those adoring fans of mine that I told you about." Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hand to lead her back towards their previous dancing location.  
  
Allowing herself to be lost in the music Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's warm embrace. Her arms wound themselves around his neck as his encircled her waist. She rested her face against his smooth chest, the warmth from his exposed skin warming her chilled cheeks.  
  
"I'm so glad you came with me tonight." Inuyasha told her softly, enjoying the way she molded against him. His eyes wandered upwards to the starry sky. It was the first time in many years that he could claim that the sky was beautiful to him.  
  
The song ended and the pair soon stood motionless, finally Kagome drew away. "Thank you for bringing me, but I better go find Sesshoumaru now. He wanted to take me home." Kagome didn't realize how her little sentence could shatter Inuyasha's good mood.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha abruptly left the woman he was dancing with so happily moments before. Confused by his behavior Kagome looked after him in wonder. What was his problem? They were just friends, right?  
  
Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had received an urgent phone call. He was unsure as to why his secretary would have called him at this time of night and on the weekend. But, the urgency she reflected in her tone had caught his attention. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome dancing together. A stab of jealously wounded his gut, but he decided that his brother would be able to take her home.  
  
Kagome walked about the party, not seeing anyone she knew. She decided to search out the cars in the drive and noticed that neither Inuyasha's jeep or Sesshoumaru's motorcycle were there.  
  
She hadn't seen Sango or Miroku the entire time. No way was she about to seek out Kouga. She could feel her eyes watering so decided to find a sanctuary. Her friends used to tease her and say she was like a cat growing up.  
  
Kagome climbed to the roof of Naraku's house and stared out at the crowd below her. Sighing dejectedly she let her eyes wander toward the star filled sky. It really was quite lovely that night. Pulling her knees under her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs she decided to let the tears of frustration and abandonment fall.  
  
Soft footsteps could be heard, but she didn't acknowledge them. Not until another body sat beside her and wrapped their arms around her shoulders did she look up.  
  
The sympathetic eyes of Jakotsu met hers. "I just thought you might want some company." He smiled at her and allowed her to bury her face in his shoulder and cry her quiet sobs.  
  
Soothingly he rubbed her back. All the while, he wondered if he really had the right to be the one calming her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was speeding his jeep back to his house. He had enough of Naraku's party. Things were going well with Kagome. Then she had to mention his brother. Didn't she realize what she meant to him? Or was she really that blind?  
  
True, the rumors she had overheard were accurate. He was a playboy and womanizer for the most part. But he had been completely sincere with her!  
  
It would figure that the one time Sesshoumaru decided to come out of his shell it would be after the woman that caught Inuyasha's eye. He'd never allow him to borrow his computer again!  
  
Soon his cell phone rang, he would really have to change that tune. It was too chipper, maybe instead of Fuga he could change it to the death march song. Yeah, that would fit his moods much more accurately.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha greeted, not bothering to look at the caller i.d.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wanted to make sure that you were bringing Kagome home. I had asked her for the opportunity, but received an urgent call from the office." Sesshoumaru explained quickly.  
  
"Why is that? Because I'm second best to you? I should only be able to drive her around if you are unable to? Is that how it works?" Inuyasha angrily demanded.  
  
"Look, we both care about her. Just make sure she gets home all right. Watch out for Kouga as well. He is dangerous right now." Sesshoumaru tried to rationalize with his brother.  
  
"Keh, whatever. Fine, I'll go give her a ride. Just as long as you realize it's because I want to and not because you said to." Inuyasha's gruff attitude was in full swing, hiding his emotions.  
  
"Understood. I will see you at the house." Sesshoumaru hung up, smiling to himself. His brother was so easy to predict.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	14. End of the Line

Belle:   Here's the latest installment, in chapter 15 two version will start!  (S/K on FFN and I/K on mediaminer.org)

End of the Line

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha turned his jeep around and drove back to Naraku's beachfront house.  The whole time he was trying to convince himself that he was going back because he wanted to, not because his condescending older brother told him to do so.

It was funny, once he reached the house it looked like two-thirds of the vehicles that were present only thirty minutes before were now gone.  An arrogant smirk ran across his face at the idea of the life of being party being him and without his presence most left.

He spotted Naraku sitting on his front porch with Sango.  It looked like she wanted to beat him senseless.  Naraku seemed to have that effect on people.  Most wanted to kill him, although if you asked them why they seldom had an answer.

Inuyasha casually walked towards the duo, Naraku's dark eyes pleaded with him for rescue from the angry American woman.  "What's the matter, Naraku?  Can't please the ladies?"  Inuyasha called out, his foul mood from his brother's overbearing attitude forgotten.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the insult.  "I believe your friend's woman has issues that have nothing to do with me." He sat down upon the stairs on his front porch began to inspect his nails, trying to tune out those around him.

Sango threw her hands up in the air and then gave Inuyasha her full attention.  It was obvious that monkeyboy was not going to help her find her delinquent boyfriend.  "I'm trying to find Miroku and this guy," she pointed an accusing finger towards Naraku, "refuses to help me search for him.

"Do you know where Kagome is?"  Inuyasha asked the pair in response.  Sango shrugged and Naraku pointed up towards the roof of his house.  Inuyasha's gaze lifted upwards and saw the young woman sitting beside Jakotsu, staring out towards the ocean.

He started to move towards the wall, so he could jump up to the roof and join them but Sango grabbed hold of his upper arm.  "Will you help me find Miroku first?"

Golden eyes rolled at the request.  "Fine, but let's hurry up about it."  The two walked into the house, leaving Naraku in silent peace on his front porch.  The crowd had greatly diminished but there was still a great many people present.

The pair heard a loud ruckus coming from the kitchen; the familiar voices of Kouga and Miroku met their ears.  They exchanged a concerned look before running in the direction of the commotion.  The kitchen doors swung upon before they reached there and a drunken Kouga came stumbling out.

"What is wrong with you?  What the hell were you thinking?"  Miroku shouted angrily at the drunken wolf demon.  He had heard that the wolf had hit Kagome when she yelled at him about Ayame.  It may have been a rumor circulating the party, but when he found Kouga evidently drunk he started to believe it.

Kouga shook his head, trying to clear his vision.  "I don't know what you are talking about?  I didn't hit Kagome!"  His hands moved up to hold the sides of his face as the world continued to spin before him.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded quickly coming between the upset human and disoriented wolf-demon.  "Explain this to me."  

Miroku moved to stand beside Sango and gave her a brief hug before answering.  "This wimp decided to take out his aggressions on poor Kagome," he declared, anger dripping from his voice like a rainfall.

"I didn't hit her. We just fought with words and she got upset and left.  I didn't do anything."  Kouga told Inuyasha as he rose to his feet and looked back towards the kitchen door where Ayame was standing.  His gaze quickly averted back to Inuyasha and away from the girl.

"Then why is she hiding on the roof?"  Inuyasha asked quietly, for once being the calm one of the group since Miroku was acting so brash.  The guilty look on Kouga's face answered everything.  Inuyasha almost smiled, because this meant that Kagome would never get back together with the wolf-demon!

Miroku calmed down and really looked at Kouga closely.  "I suppose you wouldn't hit her.  But you are drunk."  He looked over his shoulder at Ayame and shook his head.  Guilt was weighing heavily on his shoulders, he was the one to encourage her to pursue Kouga, but he didn't expect her to get him drunk.  

Grabbing hold of Sango's hand, Miroku walked towards Kouga and extended his other hand towards him.  "Friends?"  Kouga nodded and they shook hands in forgiveness.  "Let's go then.  You're going to stay at my place."  Miroku looked back at Inuyasha, "Can you and your brother let Kagome stay at your house?"

The white haired young man nodded his head.  "Yeah, I'll be sure to drop her off at the airport tomorrow afternoon."  Inuyasha turned around and left them to sort out their own affairs.  He had a roof to climb.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru had arrived at the office and was greeted by the current CEO of his father's corporation.  Ted smiled at him and offered his hand, which Sesshoumaru shook.

"What is this about?  What sort of emergency takes place at night?"  Sesshoumaru demanded, concealing his annoyance behind an expressionless façade.

Ted smiled nervously.  "I just got a call from an American corporate giant that I thought you would be interested in.  He has a sudden interest in this business and wants to extend his Genetic research facility to have a branch here."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sesshoumaru was clearly growing annoyed.

Shifting nervously, Ted answered, "well he wants to know if you would run it for him since you will soon be taking total control over your father's corporation and this would provide better experience than your current position."

A curious white brow was lifted, "Why would he want to help me?"

"It seems that he respected your father a great deal, although they never met personally.  His daughter will be here this coming semester for an exchange student program and he wanted an excuse to come and visit her.  It seems that he suffered a nasty divorce and isn't allowed to see her back in the states."  Ted revealed everything that he had learned from Mr. Higarashi.

"What is the man's name?"  Sesshoumaru was finding the conversation vaguely familiar somehow and was tempted to agree.

"His name is Ryu Higarashi and his daughter's name is Kagome, in case you are curious.  He wanted to meet you today if possible; he had to make a trip to Japan for the day and desired your company to discuss the matter.  He's a busy man, so I told him I would talk to you immediately."  Ted explained, his nervousness leaving as he noticed Sesshoumaru's lips were tweaked upwards in an almost smirk.

"Very well, I shall consent to this.  Never again interrupt me from my activities to request last minute rendezvous however.  I am I clear?"  Golden eyes were hard as steel and Ted quickly nodded that he understood before leading the soon to be powerful business man towards his private jet.

As he walked towards the jet, Sesshoumaru's stomach tied into knots.  He was not afraid of flying.  He was not afraid of flying.  Just because his parents died in a plane crash did not mean he was afraid of flying.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Ted asked concern evident.

"You dare think something is wrong with this Sesshoumaru?  Nothing is wrong with me.  Now do not disturb my silence."  Sesshoumaru virtually barked out.  A feeling of satisfaction crossed his mind as he watched the weak human blanch under his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before Inuyasha had the opportunity to climb the roof, he noticed that Kagome and Jakotsu were sitting beside Naraku on the front porch stairs.  Kikyo was standing nearby, observing the group silently.

"Kagome, I'm glad I found you!" Inuyasha ran over towards her and offered his hands to her.  She looked at him quizzically, she thought he had abandoned her at least an hour before.  She took his hand and stood.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tiredly.  It had been a long night, but her talk with Jakotsu had helped significantly.

Inuyasha wanted to hit himself, why was he suddenly so nervous before her?  It was just Kagome.  She was just another girl whom he just happened to care about.  "I ran into Sango and Miroku, they are taking Kouga home and asked if you could stay with me.  So, I'm taking you back to my place."

Kagome tried to read his expressions in his eyes, but was confused by the jumble of emotions that danced in the golden pools.  "You want me to spend the night at your and Maru-chan's house?"  She clarified carefully.

"Well yeah, except Sesshoumaru isn't there, he's off doing something," Inuyasha waved the information off with his hand, dismissing the importance.

Before Kagome could agree a feminine throat cleared, "I don't think that's a good idea.  I think that Kagome should stay with me.  A woman staying with a man is asking for trouble if you ask me."

Naraku groaned loudly.  "Nobody asked you!  Go away Kikyo!"

Kikyo glared at the host of the party.  She'd purify him later, oh yes, she'd definitely purify his sorry self later.  "Kagome, I would like if you would stay at my house.  My guardian mentioned you earlier today and I was hoping to meet you at this party."  Kikyo explained, her brown eyes softening as she turned her gaze from Naraku towards the American girl.

Kagome looked at the Japanese girl, she seemed nice enough.  "Who's your guardian?"

"Her name is Kaede, you met her at the Judo tournament.  She said you were interested in medicine and would be working with her this semester.  We would be honored if you stayed with us this night."  Kikyo bowed slightly in a Japanese show of respect.

"You're from Japan right?" Kagome asked to which Kikyo nodded.  Kagome smiled at her, "Alright.  I'll stay with you as long as you tell me all about your country!"

Naraku was laughing lightly at the look of bewilderment upon Inuyasha's face.  He stood from his porch and placed his hand on his shoulder, offering a sympathetic look.  "Sore luck pal," then he walked inside his house and slammed shut the front door before audibly locking it.

Inuyasha and Jakotsu looked at each other and shrugged in unison.  "Okay, then I'll pick you up in the morning, okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome ran over to give him a hug and then one to Jakotsu.  "Sure, I'll see you in the morning Yasha!"  She then followed Kikyo towards her car parked in the street.

Inuyasha watched as the two figures disappeared.  He supposed her spending the night at Kikyo's was better than her being around Kouga, or Jakotsu for that matter.  He turned a suspicious eye back towards the gay young man.  For some reason he didn't quite trust his motives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours had passed and Kouga's head hurt, but at least he was sober.  He felt terrible for how he had treated Kagome, but he couldn't change the past.  He left the living room where he was sleeping on the couch to head towards the kitchen for a glass of water. 

He then walked up the stairs towards the room Kagome's belongings were in.  He just wanted to be surrounded by her scent since she probably wouldn't ever allow him to be near her again after his actions.  

Briefly, he wondered why if Miroku lived with his parents where they were.  Perhaps he would ask that in the morning.  Kouga noticed Kagome's laptop sitting on the desk in the guest room.  He flipped open the screen and turned it on.

He was just going to check his e-mail, but the instant messenger was set to sign on automatically.  He was about to turn it off when he received a message for Kagome.  The other screen name was unfamiliar, but he couldn't help but feel his curiosity getting the best of him.

~DemonLord:  I apologize I was unable to dance with you tonight

~DemonLord:  I am confident we would have wowed the crowd with our talent

~AngelK:  No worries

~DemonLord:  did my brother find you?

Kouga scratched his head, 'brother?'  Who all had brothers that went to Naraku's house.  There was Bankostu and Jakotsu, but surely that wasn't it.  Realization struck him and anger made him growl.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were brothers.  That time they were fighting next door in the hotel and threw the laptop.   Suddenly it made sense.  An evil smirk lit his face.

~AngelK:  Yeah

~DemonLord:  Did he explain my absence?

Sesshoumaru was growing suspicious of the other person in this instant messenger conversation.  Normally Kagome has more to say than this.  The jet hit some turbulence at that moment.  He shut his eyes tight and breathed deeply.  He was not afraid of anything, much less flying.

~AngelK:  I talked with Kouga

~DemonLord:  Did you?  What did that loser have to say?

~AngelK:  Loser?  If I'm not mistaken he won the tournament, you are the loser

~DemonLord:  You dare call me a loser?

~AngelK:  Look I gotta jet, don't talk to me anymore.  (*AngelK signs off*)

Sesshoumaru stared at his monitor for a long time with a perplexed expression.  That was most definitely not Kagome he was speaking to.  But, who would have access to her computer?  Most likely she was staying with his brother now at their home, but at least he trusted his brother to be too stupid to try any successful moves.

Most likely he'd make a fool of himself and then Kagome would come running into his arms as soon as he returned the next day.  He would serve as her salvation from idiots like his brother and Kouga.

Speaking of Kouga, perhaps that was who was pretending to be Kagome?  Sesshoumaru's fists clinched as he claws dug into his palms, causing bloody crescent moons to form.  Kouga would pay for insulting this Sesshoumaru!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC 

Sess/Kag on ffn or Inu/Kag on mediaminer.org


	15. Meet the Father

Meet the Father  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark in the halls that Sesshoumaru Hayate was led through by the assistant of Ryu Higarashi. The dark wooden doors were opened before him on the twelfth floor and the assistant roughly pushed Sesshoumaru inside and locked the door behind him. He was trapped.  
  
Golden eyes adjusted to the intense darkness of this new room. There was a single light in the far corner, casting an eerie shadow of a powerful, domineering individual whom sat behind a large mahogany desk with his face resting in his chin, observing the inu-youkai with keen, piercing sapphire eyes.  
  
"Have a seat, Sesshoumaru Hayate," the voice of presumably Ryu Higarashi ordered in a gruff voice. Sesshoumaru remained calm and kept his temper under wraps; he was greatly annoyed with being treated condescendingly by this man. However, he had to admit that he respected anyone that could cause him to feel intimidated.  
  
Silence continued between the two men who both emitted waves of power. Suddenly, amused laughter greeted the attentive ears of Sesshoumaru, who began leaning back in his seat. He arched a bewildered brow, who was Ryu Higarashi exactly? The laugher stopped abruptly and the older man leaned across the large desk and met Sesshoumaru nose-to-nose.  
  
His long dark hair brushed against Sesshoumaru's nose. He smiled a most terrible smile and Sesshoumaru suddenly felt uncomfortable, but he refused to allow his discomfort to show. Ryu sat back.  
  
"Sir, you desired this conference to discuss a merge between our two corporations?" Sesshoumaru inquired with his voice calm in spite of his unease. His posture remained erect and he showed no signs of weakness in front of this business over-lord before him.  
  
"Let us cut to the chase, Mr. Hayate. I don't really care about merging my business with yours in Australia. I want to know what your interest in my daughter is." Ryu answered, his dark blue eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru as he laced his fingers together and reclined in his chair.  
  
Golden eyes stared at him incredulously. "Excuse, this Sesshoumaru, I mean, me?"  
  
"My daughter, why have you made arrangements to serve as her host home during her exchange in Australia?" Ryu clarified.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked once, then twice as he stared at the man in front of him in stoned silence. Words finally formulated so that he could answer. "I have become friends with Kagome and thought it would be best if she were to stay under my roof. At least I know she will be safe that way. How did you know this?"  
  
Ryu waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "No big deal. Kagome's mother hates me since the divorce and I have to use a private detective to keep tabs on my own daughter. I know everything."  
  
"Everything?" Sesshoumaru echoed, his posture growing more rigid in the thought of someone as important as Ryu Higarashi knowing about his karaoke performance. Inwardly, he cringed at the thought of people thinking about him in a light hearted fashion.  
  
Higarashi laughed at the uncomfortable man sitting in front of his desk. "Don't worry, I don't know everything. But, if I find out she's pregnant with your child and there is no ring on that left hand I will castrate you myself." The humor that began his declaration soon left his tone and the last part of the threat left a bitter taste in Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "Do not worry. I have no intentions of impregnating your daughter."  
  
Kagome's father rose from his desk and towered over the sitting Sesshoumaru. His eyes were lit on fire with an angry intensity. "What do you mean? Is my Kagome not good enough for you? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
Completely beyond words, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet as well and looked at the man eye to eye. Damn, Kagome's dad was tall! Their eyes locked in a contest of wills. "I never said Kagome wasn't good enough. I'll have you know that I like your daughter a great deal and will see to it personally that her happiness is secured!" Sesshoumaru shouted in a thunderous tone, his calm demeanor cracking in his annoyance.  
  
Ryu grinned and reached across his desk to pat Sesshoumaru on the shoulder in a fatherly affection. "Great! I thought you'd say that. So are you interested in running a branch of my genetics research facility in Australia?" He asked as he sat back in his seat and pulled out the top drawer of the desk. A large cigar was removed and he held it to his lips. He offered another one to Sesshoumaru, who declined.  
  
"Fine, live a long and healthy life. It's not like cigars would hurt a youkai with your immunity. Lucky bastard." Ryu grumbled as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the most random man he ever laid eyes upon.  
  
"Actually, I don't have much interest for genetics." Sesshoumaru replied in a bored manner, as he fought to regain his composure. Kagome's father was almost as talented as Mr. Hayate had been in ruffling Sesshoumaru's feathers.  
  
"That's a shame. That's what Kagome intends to work in after she graduates. I have several other divisions to my massive corporation but that one is the most profitable at the moment. But then, I suppose it's a good idea that you don't want to work in the same field. Could cause problems in the marriage if you had to work with one another every single day." Ryu continued as he huffed on his fat cigar, his eyes taking on a distance glaze.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid you have lost me in your banter. I do not recall discussing any intentions of wedding your daughter." Sesshoumaru replied, annoyed that the man was making any assumptions about him.  
  
"Well if you get her pregnant you better damn well marry her!" Ryu shouted as he rubbed out his cigar on his desk. Sesshoumaru quirked his ivory brow at the action, he was getting a great deal of exercise with his eyebrows that night. "No big deal, this isn't my desk, so I don't care if I scar it up." Ryu explained as he was once again completely calm.  
  
Sesshoumaru's right hand rose to forehead and he massaged the area between his eyes, he could feel a headache growing there. This man was so confusing. "Sir, I've had a long day. I believe I would like to return home now if there is nothing else you would like to discuss."  
  
"Sorry about all this. You must think I'm rather insane. I'm not, I'm just eccentric, especially when Kagome is involved. She's my only daughter after all. I just hated that Kouga wolfish fellow she kept seeing. I'm certainly glad that Miroku started that bet so that you would win my daughter." Ryu explained as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.  
  
"What are you talking about? What bet with Miroku?" Sesshoumaru could feel himself growing angry. That would explain Miroku's insistence on Sesshoumaru and Kagome being around one another. That would definitely be a motive; everyone knew what an addict to gambling Miroku was.  
  
"Sorry son, but I have to hurry out. I have other meetings to attend. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding. How about after you graduate you come and work for me in the states, then when you reach 25 and can run your father's firm you and Kagome can move back here?" Ryu suggest as he brushed past Sesshoumaru, but not before pausing to ruffle the long, silky, silvery hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the man left him alone in the dark room. His hair was now knotted and he reached his fingers to smooth it out. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. After a heavy sigh of relief he made his way to the door, but before he could open it himself it was opened for him.  
  
A short man, who looked toadish in his appearance stood before him. He was incredibly short. His height couldn't have been more than 4'10. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Higarashi-sama has requested that this lowly Jaken serve as your personal retainer. I am to serve you in any task you deem too beneath your greatness." Jaken graveled at his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at the toad demon in disgust, as his sensitive nose detected the smell that only a toad would possess. Sesshoumaru stepped upon the back of the youkai and walked out of the room. He really wanted to get home now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Kikyo sat across from one another on the queen sized bed in the guest room of Kaede's home. Kaede sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, knitting as the three continued to chat about life and other things.  
  
"Kagome, dear, I'm so glad Kikyo was able to convince you to come here for the evening. It's really not right for a young lady to stay over at a man's house." Kaede replied as her knitting needles clicked together with a metallic ring.  
  
Kagome gave a half-hearted smile. "It's not that big of a deal. We are all adults so I think we can behave. Besides I doubt if my parents would have any problems with that, at least my dad wouldn't." Kagome corrected under her breath.  
  
Kikyo cleared her throat, "Isn't it time for you to head to bed, Kaede- baba?" She asked politely. The old woman smiled sweetly at the girls and left the room, leaving her knitting in the chair to work on at a later time. Kikyo turned to Kagome. "So, what do you think of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha? Well he and I are pretty good friends. We went to the animal shelter to pick him out a kitten! He gave her to Sango though, he can be really sweet when he wants to be," Kagome replied with a small smile upon her face as she thought about Inuyasha fondly.  
  
Kikyo pursed her lips together in thought, "I see." A wide grin spread across her face, "What do you think about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome's face turned bright red at the mention of the handsome young man's name. She began to sputter an answer, "He's sweet. He's kind and soft- spoken."  
  
The dark eyed girl began to laugh at the reply. She grabbed a pillow to muffle her laughs. "Sesshoumaru? Sweet and kind? Oh my, you must have it bad either that or he is head over heels for you. That is not a way anyone would describe that man!" Kikyo continued in her fit of giggles as Kagome stared at her bewildered.  
  
Kagome pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in. "Well I think Maru-chan is very sweet, he just doesn't like to show that side to most people. Good night." She turned onto her side and faced the wall away from Kikyo. The other girl stopped in her laughing and felt bad for her reaction.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome, you just haven't known Sesshoumaru long. From what I know he's been very cold to everyone since the death of his and Inuyasha's parents. It's very cute that he acts different around you then. I am glad for you." Kikyo reached to shake Kagome, whom she knew wasn't sleeping.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled, "Okay, I forgive you. Let's go eat some icecream to make up for the sad mood you put me in?"  
  
"Sure," Kikyo agreed, her voice calm once more. "We only have chocolate though, is that okay?"  
  
A wicked grin lit Kagome's face, "Of course that's fine. I love chocolate. By the way, what is with you and Naraku?" She asked as they made their way down the dark hallway towards the promise land of the freezer in the kitchen.  
  
Kikyo looked suddenly embarrassed and began to fidget as they reached the kitchen. "I just get this feeling about him. I can't really explain it." She turned to Kagome and their eyes met. "Is that weird?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I guess not. Where are the bowls?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep. His brother probably wouldn't be returning that night and Kagome was spending the night with Kikyo. That couldn't be good. Hopefully, Kikyo didn't make her go crazy. Was craziness contagious? He shrugged, he could only pray that it wasn't!  
  
He searched through the books in his room and found nothing that looked interesting. He then looked through his brother's bookshelves but he only read boring stuff. He didn't have one comic book! He wanted to watch a movie, but he couldn't find the remote control to the dvd player and he refused to watch one without that.  
  
Finally, he decided to see who was online. Probably no one important would be there. Kagome was with Kikyo, and where that girl lived there probably was no electricity. Miroku would be dealing with a drunken Kouga. Bankotsu was no doubt stone cold.  
  
Whatever, he would sign on anyway. Maybe Jakotsu was online! He really wanted to find out what he and Kagome talked about on the roof. He flicked on his monitor and turned on his computer. He raised his arms high above his head to stretch as he signed onto instant messenger. Score, Jakotsu was online!  
  
~Steel Claws: Hey  
  
~FlamingLove: s'up Yash  
  
~Steel Claws: Can't sleep  
  
~FlamingLove: something on your mind? Like Georgia! Haha!  
  
~Steel Claws: you aren't funny  
  
~FlamingLove: Whatever, you know I am  
  
~Steel Claws: what were you and Kagome talking 'bout?  
  
~FlamingLove: I don't think it's your business  
  
~Steel Claws: please?  
  
~FlamingLove: fine, we talked about you and your maru-chan!  
  
~Steel Claws: you better hope he never hears you call him that  
  
~FlamingLove: I know, he'll threaten to strangle me with my own intestines. Well I'm not dead yet!  
  
~Steel Claws: you shouldn't push your luck  
  
~FlamingLove: I thought you wanted to know what we talked about  
  
~Steel Claws: I do, go on  
  
~FlamingLove: it seems that Kouga is definitely out of the picture. Bank mentioned that he was trying to set you and 'Gome up but personally after seeing the way Maru-chan reacts around her, I told her that he liked her and that you were playing her.  
  
~Steel Claws: YOU WHAT?  
  
~FlamingLove: I know you aren't really, but she still likes you as a friend. Besides, think about it, has your brother acted this civil in the past five years?  
  
~Steel Claws: I guess not  
  
~FlamingLove: you've got lots of friend Yash and women adore you. Sesshoumaru won't even recognize us as his friends, even though we are. Women throw themselves at him but he looks like he'd rather rip out their throat. And we know he doesn't like men, or else he'd be all over me  
  
~Steel Claws: high opinion of yourself  
  
~FlamingLove: just being honest here. But we all see how he has acted these past few days, let him get the girl this once. You know he'll screw it up on his own, he'll need the help of his friends even he hates us for it.  
  
~Steel Claws: yeah I guess you're right. Damn, I hate it when you are right.  
  
~FlamingLove: I'm gonna hit the sack now, later mate! (*FlamingLove signs off*)  
  
Inuyasha signed off as well and walked slowly towards his bed. His heart hurt, but Jakotsu was right. Kagome was good for Sesshoumaru and he would try to make sure his brother was happy. Besides, Sesshoumaru could be a great guy and Kagome definitely deserved a great guy. Especially deserving after dealing with Kouga for four years.  
  
He flopped down on the bed and tried to fluff up his pillow but only managed to shred it some with his claws accidentally. Exhausted by now, he just lay his head down on the damaged pillow, feathers floated around above his head. He blew one up as it hovered down to his mouth. Rolling onto his side, Inuyasha stared out his bedroom window before letting sleep claim him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC 


	16. You owe me a Dance

**_A/N:  Long time no see, no? My inspiration came to me at my former roommate's 21st Birthday celebration.  I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Fushigi Wolf, you rock!  Remember that! ~Belle_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 16:  You owe me a Dance!**

Kikyo pointed out the cupboard with the bowls in them for Kagome to retrieve.  She opened up the freezer of the large stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out the full carton of chocolate ice cream.  She set it on the marble countertop beside the bowls and grinned at Kagome.

"Let's make Sundays," Kikyo suggested.  It was an idea that Kagome nodded to enthusiastically.  After the addition of bananas, chocolate syrup, and a coat of nuts sprinkled on top the two women moved to the bar that separated the kitchen from the den.  

Kikyo noticed that Kagome seemed to be getting a bit hyper with her legs swinging back and forth from the height they were off the floor from her high perch upon the barstool.  "Do you like it?" Kikyo asked politely as she eloquently spooned a mouthful of the delicious chocolaty concoction.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and with a mouth full of ice cream answered, "It's absolutely divine.  I hardly ever get to eat something so positively sinful!"

The Japanese girl offered a polite smile at the comment, starting to grow a bit nervous as she noticed Kagome's eyes darting back and forth, her free hand was tapping rather annoyingly upon the bar.  Kagome noticed the look her new friend was giving her and stopped her finger drumming.  "So, I don't want to go to bed anytime soon?  Do you want to go to bed anytime soon?  Because it's really too early to go to bed anytime soon, don't you agree?"

"I suppose it would be a poor choice in health to retire so soon after consuming so much chocolate," Kikyo answered slowly, trying to calm her guest that was starting to show signs of excess caffeine.  

"Great!" Kagome cried as she stood atop her barstool and jumped to the floor.  She took Kikyo's bowl out from in front of her and placed it within her own bowl and threw them like Frisbees towards the kitchen sink, too bad they weren't plastic.  Kikyo cringed at the sound of shattering porcelain.  "Let's go then!"  She then held Kikyo's wrist within a death grip and began to force her to follow her towards the front door.

Kikyo tried to pry off the unrelenting grip upon her wrist, but it was fruitless.  "Kagome, where are you taking me?"  

Kagome ignored the question and pulled the car keys off the piano that was positioned near the front door in the den.  She dropped her friend's hand as she brushed her fingertips along the surface of the smooth ebony surface of the grand piano.  "Oooooo, I didn't realize you had a piano."  She flipped open the lid that protected the ivory keys and stooped over as she placed her hands upon the keys around Middle C.

"What are you doing?  You can't play that right now, Kaede-baba is asleep!"  Kikyo whispered loudly, grasping Kagome's shoulders and pulling her back forcefully from the temptation.  

Kagome giggled insanely and turned a goofy grin to Kikyo.  "You just called Kaede an old hag."  Kikyo's face went blank in shock at the declaration.

"You speak Japanese?" Kikyo asked carefully, trying to get the scatterbrained female to focus on her.  Kagome's eyes were already roaming the wall behind the piano where a large painting of a holy Japanese centuries old tree hung.

"Sure, I've seen enough anime to know some of the terminology.  Why do you call her that?" Kagome asked curiously.   Then she shook her head and latched back onto Kikyo's hand once more to pull her towards the front door.  "Actually, I don't care!  I want to see Sesshoumaru.  He owes me a dance!"

Kikyo tried to escape the doom that she saw lay within her future if she allowed Kagome to convince her to drive to the Hayate residence.  Perhaps the hyperactive woman would calm down during the drive.  Kikyo could only that would be the case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naraku was relieved when the last of his _guests _had finally left his beach front property.  Truly he had to wonder about his own sanity at agreeing to host another shindig for Bankotsu's schemes.  All the annoyances of opening his home for the sake of some bet were truly preposterous.  Next time, he'd simply just give the human money to forget about the bet; it would be nicer on his poor head in the long run.

To make matters worst, that crazied Japanese woman had once again tried to purify him.  Did he have a sign on him that read _PSYCHO POWER-HUNGRY DEMON, PLEASE KILL ME_?  Surely he didn't.

Naraku walked up the two flights of stairs that separated his room from the ground floor.  He was thankful that he had inherited this estate from his parents when they had passed away years ago.  Sometimes, it was a bit lonely but it served as great location for parties.  

He stopped by the room that he had allowed Kanna to take residence.  His parents had adopted the mute child shortly before they had died in a horrible boating accident.  It was just convenient that he had also been with them on that ill fated vacation and had opted to stay onshore.

He had absolutely nothing to do with the apparent sabotage of his parents' yacht that had left him a multi-billionaire.  He quietly pushed open the door of her room and noticed the teenager was sound asleep, her ghost white hair was a thick swarm around her pillow.  

Closing the door softly he made his way to his own room.  He wasn't really tired yet, but he was not feeling particularly social enough to continue with the festivities of earlier.  His innocent looking Dell computer was looking mighty tempting.  He pulled out the simple wooden chair he used at his desk and signed online.  Perhaps someone of interest would be online.

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  I never see you online this time of night, problems with the woman?

~SpeedDemon:  Bite me

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  I do not believe that is my area of expertise, isn't that something your woman should help you with

~SpeedDemon:  Don't you have something better to do than harass me?

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  Apparently not.  Seriously though, I saw you all over that red haired bimbo like white on rice

~SpeedDemon:  Please don't remind me

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  Well it is your fault that your American girlfriend is now befriending that obsessive Japanese priestess

~SpeedDemon:  What are you babbling 'bout?

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  Perhaps you are too stupid to make the connection but your _woman _or former woman I should say, is making friends with Kikyo.

~SpeedDemon:  So?

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  You do realize your girlfriend has priestess abilities?

~SpeedDemon:  Kagome would never purify a demon if you are worried.

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  Obviously or else you'd be a puddle of goo, wouldn't you?

~SpeedDemon:  Whatever, I'm going to bed now.  We have a long plane ride back home.

~EvilMonkeyBoy:  Yes, you need to go to your empty cold bed.

~SpeedDemon:  I hope that Kikyo chick does purify your evil a$$  (*SpeedDemon signs off*)

Naraku chuckled to himself.  He couldn't resist torturing the hapless wolf-demon.  The scene between him and the human girl's friends was priceless.  He walked towards his bed, not bothering to turn off his computer, he was rich, and he could afford the internet bills.  

He turned on his side before falling asleep.  His eyes rested upon the lone photograph on his bedside table.  He looked so young and innocent with his family in that photo.  It was the weekend of the boating accident.  He was holding a nine year old version of Kanna in his arms while his parents stood behind him with loving smiles upon their faces.

It really was a shame that a photograph could mask reality by only showing the outside.  So much more lied within the inside of individuals.  There were so many ulterior motives that lied deep within.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The private plane arrived back in Australia with a weary passenger by the name of Sesshoumaru on board.  As if the stoic, powerful demon was not unnerved enough from Ryu, that bothersome toad had followed him home.

Sesshoumaru purposely ignored the creature, but Jaken seemed unperturbed by the rude behavior.  Apparently he was accustomed to such treatment from Kagome's father, Ryu.  It would seem that he enjoyed having permanent boot marks upon his back.

Sesshoumaru walked back towards his motorcycle after the aircraft landed at his corporate building.  The toad youkai followed him, but Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him and climbed aboard his wheels to head home, leaving the bumbling servant with a face full of Australian dirt.

The streets of Sidney were abandoned at this time of night.  Not another soul crossed the path of Sesshoumaru as he made his way back home.  He liked it that way.  If only that Jaken would stay lost then perhaps he'd be able to put all the oddities of that evening out of his mind.

The large two story, white mansion that was his parents' former residence soon came into view.  Sesshoumaru parked his motorcycle in the front garage and stumbled inside through the doors that led into the house from the garage.  Inuyasha's jeep was already parked in there, so he knew that his brother was home.  Hopefully, Kagome was there too.  

But then again, maybe it would be a good idea to steer clear of Kagome; her father was not someone he wanted too much association with.  He walked through the rooms of the lower floor and was disappointed to not sense Kagome's smell anywhere.  

Sesshoumaru made his half-dead walk up the flight of stairs, intent on attaining information about the evenings' happenings from Inuyasha.  His brother's door was ajar and the light was on.  Sesshoumaru pushed open the inviting door and noticed first that the pillow on the bed was shredded into pieces.

Inuyasha looked up from his monitor at his brother.  "Did you forget which room was yours?"

"Where is the human?" Sesshoumaru demanded, ignoring his brother's pathetic attempt at humor.  "Did your pillow attempt to attack you?" He couldn't help but ask; a slight smirk of his lips belayed his humor at the sight.

Inuyasha growled as he finished up his instant messenger conversation with someone and shutdown his computer.  He redirected his attention to his older brother.  "If you mean Kagome, when you say human, she's staying the night at Kikyo's."

A silvery white brow quirked at the unexpected reply.  "You allowed her to associate with the one that is forever trying to purify Naraku?" Sessoumaru inquired, clearly in disbelief.  "Why would you be so foolish?"

Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru's cool stare with heated pools of gold.  "It would seem that some individuals believe it is in poor taste for a woman to stay in the home of two men."

The front doorbell rang and the two brothers both looked back at the open bedroom door curious about the light night visitor.  Sesshoumaru turned back to the younger sibling.  "Do not worry about appearances.  I have been given permission from Kagome's father to allow her residency under my roof."

Sesshoumaru calmly walked down the stairs to answer the door.  It was at moments like this that he almost regretting firing all the servants that once resided in the large home.  However, they all annoyed him and didn't offer the level of respect he saw himself deserving.

He opened the front door and saw no one, but the stench was hard to ignore.  His eyes landed upon the short figure of a travel dirtied toad.  "Jaken."  Sesshoumaru stated, emotionlessly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama remembered this lowly one's name!" Jaken squeeked as he groveled at Sesshoumaru's bare feet.  "Forgive this Jaken's late arrival.  How may I serve you my lord?"

"Jaken, leave." Sesshoumaru answered, ready to have the small, bothersome demon leave him alone.  Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru with large yellow eyes but didn't move.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but Ryu-sama will not allow me to leave.  I'm afraid that his orders supercede your own.  He had requested that this lowly servant serve as your personal retainer.  I am to be at your beck and call." Jaken answered, not budging from the front porch.

"Very well, stay." Sesshoumaru answered in a flat voice as he slammed the door in the Japanese toad demon's face.  He went to make his way back up the stairs but met his brother halfway up.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked with a mirthful grin.  He overheard the conversation with his keen hearing, but was anxious to hear Sesshoumaru's explanation.  Apparently Kagome's father must have been someone of importance if that little smelly demon would risk annoying Sesshoumaru in his favor.

There was another knock at the front door before Sesshoumaru could wipe the smirk off his brother's face.  Annoyed and fully intent on kicking the annoying toad to kingdom come Sesshoumaru made his way to the door.

Another knock was heard as he pulled open the door.  The person that greeted him was not whom he expect.  Kagome smiled up at him as he jerked open the door and jumped upon the tall inu-demon, locking her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Maru chan!!!" an extremely hyper Kagome exclaimed as she buried her face in his neck, "Where have you been?  I never got to dance with you?  This is my friend Kikyo."  Kagome pointed behind her back towards an apologetic young woman who radiated an aura of regret.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from his slightly.  "What is the matter with you?" He demanded; she was acting like some common school girl instead of the enchantress he had come to regard her as.

Inuyasha climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and exchanged a confused look with Kikyo before settling his eyes upon Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  His brother looked absolutely beyond words as he was pulling Kagome away to demand an explanation.    "Kagome?  Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" Inuyasha asked from his view.

Kagome looked at Sessoumaru with stars in her eyes.  "Wow, you are so gorgeous.  Did you know that?" She whispered huskily before pulling her lips close to his and kissing him deeply.  

Startled, but not one to foolishly throw away opportunities, Sessoumaru started to kiss her back, but then he violently pushed her away from him and wouldn't face her.  Of course this would have to happen.  His one weakness was haunting him.

Sesshoumaru unwrapped Kagome from his waist and neck and turned his back to her and faced his brother for a moment before retreating to stare at a wall like a misbehaved school boy. 

Jaken stood on the front porch observing the scene but remained silent.  He would have protected his master from the crazed woman, but he recognized her as Ryu-sama's daughter and he knew better than to attack her.  All he could do was share in the fascinated looks that Kikyo and Inuyasha were giving the strange couple.

Kagome's eyes watered when Sesshoumaru rejected her.  She moved to stand behind him, walking further into the room and placed a trembling hand upon his shoulder to force him to look at her.  "I didn't mean to hurt you." She told him sadly as she tugged on his shoulder and looked at his face.  A gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh no!  Your face, you've broken out!  What did I do!  I broke my Maru-chan!" She cried as she ran her fingers across the crescent moon of his forehead and stripes on his cheeks that were quite evident with his lapse of control on his concealment spell.

Sesshoumaru hurriedly turned away from her as a massive sneeze racked his body.  Laughter began to erupt from Inuyasha at the sight as he realized what must have occurred.  He looked at Kikyo for confirmation.  "Did she each chocolate?"  Kikyo nodded.  "Did there happen to be any peanuts involved?"

"We had Sundays and sprinkled some nuts on top." Kikyo answered confused.  

Inuyasha fell on his rear on the stairs and proceeded to slide down the remaining steps.  He hardly noticed his fall as he continued to laugh like a hyena. Sesshoumaru tossed him a heated glare.  "It is not—so—fun----ACHEW—ny!"  

"Yes it is!" Inuyasha roared from his position on the floor. He tried to calm himself with he noticed Kagome looking incredibly upset and rubbing circles on Sesshoumaru's back. 

"I didn't mean to break you Maru-chan.  I'm so sorry.  I'll never eat chocolate ice cream again."  Kagome cried, tears leaking from her eyes at seeing her Sesshoumaru sneezing like a wet puppy and breaking out into an odd rash on his face.

Sesshoumaru held his breath, trying to keep another sneeze contained within.  He grabbed hold of Kagome's hands within his own.  "You did not break me. I'm allergic to peanuts."  He tried to calmly explain but his efforts to control his sneezing was broken as he found himself releasing an ocean spray of doggy snot on Kagome.

Kagome screamed, causing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to cover their ears in pain at the sheer intensity of the scream.  Kikyo began to softly chuckle when she noticed the short green demon waddle over towards the _happy couple_.  Jaken pulled out a large handkerchief and offered it to Kagome.

She took it gratefully and began to wipe off Sesshoumaru's snot from her face.  Sesshoumaru looked down at the servant with a bit of gratitude.  "I apologize for that, Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her as he took the cloth from her hands to wipe the mess himself.

Kagome sniffled.  "I didn't want to break you." She muttered.  Sesshoumaru looked over towards Inuyasha for some help before facing away from Kagome to sneeze again, this time using the handkerchief instead of her face.

"Uh, Kagome, he's not broken but if you don't want to be covered in Sesshoumaru-goo we better get you out of here." Inuyasha told her as he rose to his feet and picked up Kagome to swing her over his shoulder.  Kikyo led him to her car in silence.  

"But his face, it's all funny colored." Kagome argued.  

"No, you know he's a demon.  That's just what his face looks like." Inuyasha explained.  Kagome stopped her sobbing and became suspiciously still as Inuyasha reached Kikyo's car and was about to deposit her in the front seat.

Then he felt a pair of hands massaging his triangular dog ears that were hidden behind his concealment spell.  Kagome's giggles alerted him to the source of the ministrations.  "You have cute puppy ears!  I never noticed them before!" 

Inuyasha threw Kagome into the passenger seat, ignoring the hurt expression on Kagome's face.  He turned to Kikyo, "Make sure you keep her away from both chocolate and peanuts.  I believe the combination will be lethal to her future."

He went to move away but stopped when Kagome grabbed hold of his wrist and gave him a solemn look.  "Will you tell Maru-chan I'm sorry for breaking him and that I will never again eat chocolate or peanuts."

"Sure, now don't worry about it.  We'll see you at the airport tomorrow."  Inuyasha told her as he pried off her fingers from his wrist.  Kagome flashed him a thankful smile before shutting her door and turning to talk to the driver excitedly.

Sesshoumaru watched from the open front doorway as the car drove off and his brother returned to the house.  He had told Jaken that he may live in the pool house out in the back yard and the little demon had happily scampered off in that direction.

Golden eyes narrowed when Inuyasha stepped inside and shut the door behind him with laughter shaking his body once more.  "It was priceless Fluffy, the look on your face."

"If you wish to live past the night, I suggest you run now." Sesshoumaru answered in a calm as death voice.  He crackled his knuckles in warning and Inuyasha's face paled.  However, when another sneeze emerged from the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he calmly made his way back to his room.

The racing steps of Sesshoumaru following behind, promising the inflection of pain made him fly up the last few steps and slam his bedroom door with a resounded click of the locks inside.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door before walking to his own room and collapsing upon his bed.  He really needed to sleep now.  He was completely exhausted and his mind would not be able to handle another unexpected event that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	17. Don't Tell Me the Flight's Full!

_A/N: Hey guys! Um....I'm feeling much more Sess/Kag lately so I've only got the S/K version up. I don't much feel like writing the I/K one just yet. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of my favorite reviewers/writers: Amyfushigiyugi and Striking Falcon. It makes me happy to see your names on the review lists and I love both of your stories! Enjoy!!! Belle  
_  
**Chapter 17: Don't Tell me the Flight's Full  
**  
Kagome was knocking on the door of Miroku's home a little after sunrise the next morning. For some reason, Kikyo had insisted on her being there as soon as possible. Surely she hadn't done anything too embarrassing during the night to make Kikyo want to get rid of her. She'd only had some ice cream and brief visit over at the Hayate brothers' that resulted in a broken Maru-chan.  
  
Kagome blew her long bangs that were forever falling over her eyes from her view. Would anyone answer the door in the next century?  
  
"Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting out here!" Kagome complained when she finally heard someone fumbling with the locks on the front door. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Kouga open the door for her.  
  
He smiled at her shyly, completely at a loss of his arrogant confidence that normally lingered to his countenance. "Hi Kagome. Miroku's in the shower and Sango was preoccupied packing." Kouga moved aside from the door to allow Kagome to enter.  
  
"You seem to be doing much better today than you were last night," Kagome commented, a fake smile masking her feelings.  
  
Kouga relaxed visibly at seeing her smile. He had yet to figure out that it wasn't a real one. Kagome must have used it too often on the poor wolf for him to figure that part out. "I feel loads better. Unfortunately had some unpleasant conversations with a few of the local Aussies. I'm so glad we're going back today." He stretched over her to shut the door behind her, trapping her body between his well-muscled torso and the door in the process. "Kagome, I—"  
  
"Kagome! You're finally here!" Sango cried as she flew down the stairs and saved Kagome from another 'please take me back' from Kouga.  
  
Kagome eased away from Kouga and allowed Sango to crush her in a bone- shattering embrace. "What do you mean by finally? Kikyo practically hauled me over here as soon as the first ray of light dared to show itself." Kagome complained a little offended that her timing could be construed as anything but punctual.  
  
Kouga watched the friendly banter silently. He was really hoping he could do something to cause Kagome to stay home in America. Maybe he could call her father and have him convince her to stay. He shuttered at the thought of Ryu the tyrant.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kouga?" Kagome asked when she noticed his shivering near the door with a flushed face, as if something had spooked him.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He grinned at her charmingly before walking past both women to head back upstairs and carry down the luggage. Sango had packed up Kagome's belongings so everyone was ready to go except for the resident of the house. As he walked back down the stairs he thought about other ways to keep Kagome with him in America, confident that his little Ayame incident and her seeming infatuation with the Hayate brothers were merely some sort of vacation fling.  
  
Kagome's mother always liked him. Souta would probably be a big help too. The kid practically hero-worshipped him ever since he joined the track team. The hall bathroom door opened revealing a fully dressed Miroku with slightly damp hair. He eyed Kouga warily.  
  
"Why do you look like you are plotting something?" Miroku demanded; brows furrowed in a suspicious V.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kouga laughed uneasily. "We better hurry thought, don't want to be late. I was watching the news earlier and a storm is brewing late this morning."  
  
"So. Even if we get to the airport late, the storm would still be coming." Miroku replied as he took some of the luggage from Kouga's hands and carried them down the stairs himself.  
  
The sight of two lovely women greeted Miroku at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Miroku sighed in joy. "If only I could hold a woman like this more often without getting whacked upside the head," Miroku commented aloud, earning himself one of those whacks.  
  
"Hurry up lecher. We need to head out." Sango scowled him.  
  
######################  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the door of his bedroom, willing the person on the other side to melt into a nasty puddle of goo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! You must make haste. Ryu-sama's daughter, Kagome-sama will be arriving at the airport soon." Jaken could be heard explaining from the other side of the door. The only thing preventing him from being kicked to the other side of the world was the thin wood that composed the door. He didn't realize how lucky he was.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke. His single word causing the small toad demon into absolute silence.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Jaken squawked with a bit of nervous edge to his croaky voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself to exhale a long and suffering sigh. "I will be downstairs momentarily. Make sure Inuyasha has his jeep prepared."  
  
"Yes my lord!" Jaken answered exuberantly as his little feet could be heard scampering down the stairs.  
  
Sesshoumaru slapped his palm to his forehead, hoping to kill the bothersome headache he felt growing. He still felt sore from those damned peanuts. He would never admit it, but he was rather embarrassed about sneezing on the young lady whose father was determined to make a son-in-law out of him.  
  
Groggily, he threw back his covers and dressed. He walked causally to the bathroom to brush his teeth and examine the natural tattoos that decorated his face behind his concealment spell. He snorted at his image.  
  
"I don't look broken," he muttered as he flipped off the light and went downstairs to meet his brother in his jeep. Jaken was waiting on the front porch and waving farewell to the two brothers like a mother sending off her children to college instead of as a servant whom met his master the night before.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru as he began driving towards the airport. "So, are you all fixed now?" He smirked at the annoyed look from his elder sibling. "What? Kagome-sama was so concerned that you had been broken last night," he solemnly defended.  
  
"If you wish to live for the duration of this car ride, might I suggest you refrain from speaking. It only proves me right in that you are a complete imbecile." Sesshoumaru answered in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Keh. You're such a baby sometimes." Inuyasha complained, focusing on the road and trying to ignore the crackling of Sesshoumaru knuckles.  
  
Upon arriving at the airport, Inuyasha parked next to Miroku's car in the lot. Sesshoumaru glanced at the car briefly, silently vowing to make the meddlesome human pay for daring to place a wager on his love life.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to spot Kagome. Unfortunately, she seemed to be hanging out with Jakotsu. He was hoping to avoid that one at least until he found out what his fascination with feather boas was about. She also seemed to be trying to stand as far from Kouga as possible. Too bad the wolf kept ignoring her subtle attempts to avoid him and kept moving closer.  
  
Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru gained Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha looked over to see what had disturbed Sesshoumaru. He laid a calming hand upon his older brother's shoulder. "Don't be so distressed. He's only going to be on a plane with her for about eighteen hours straight."  
  
Inuyasha smirked when the reaction he was hoping for happened and Sesshoumaru turned away from him. The silver haired young man made his way to the ticket booth, slapping his passport and a credit card onto the counter.  
  
The middle aged, pot bellied man behind the counter raised a brow at the silent youth. Sesshoumaru still glared over in the direction of Kouga, having yet to make any verbal demands.  
  
"Good sir, where is it you would like to go?" The older chap inquired, finding the young man somewhat amusing. He noticed that he seemed to be staring off in the direction of a young couple.  
  
"America." Sesshoumaru stated, not bothering to look back at the man.  
  
"Well there is a flight in three days." The attendant replied, fighting the smirk that wanted to form at his attempts to make this one expressly say what he wanted.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to glare at the insolent human. "Do not annoy this Sesshoumaru. I want on the flight that leaves here this morning."  
  
The older man frowned. "I'm sorry son, but that flight is booked." His face soon showed terror as Sesshoumaru lifted him up by his collar and sneered in his face, golden eyes blazing that flickered briefly to the nametag on his left chest pocket.  
  
"Russel, I demand you find a way to put me on that flight. And first class." Sesshoumaru released the man to fall on his feet as he continued to stare down at him.  
  
The two shared a contest of wills. The human loosing but knowing not what to do. He couldn't just kick someone off the flight could he? Suddenly the phone under his counter began to ring. He asked Sesshoumaru to excuse him, earning an unwavering bitterly frigid glare.  
  
The attendant's face contorted in confusion as he held his hand over the receiver. "Are you Sesshoumaru Hayate?" Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod in reply. The man conveyed the information to the individual on the other end of the line.  
  
The man handed Sesshoumaru back his credit card. "You have a place in first class. A man by the name of Ryu has just purchased it for you on the condition that a young lady by the name of Kagome is to sit with you."  
  
Sesshoumaru's jaw almost opened in surprise, but he schooled his reaction and instead stared blankly at the human before snatching the tickets that were being held out for him. He turned after grabbing his passport to make his way over to Kagome and her companions. Did Ryu really know everything? That was just plain creepy.  
  
Kagome spotted him first. Inuyasha now stood on her side, blocking Kouga. "Maru-chan! You came!" She smiled at him brightly, but didn't rush to jump on him like she had last night. Sesshoumaru felt oddly disappointed, but forced that unnatural feeling deep into the recesses of his mind.  
  
He walked towards her steadily and held out his arms to her in open invitation. She stepped into them quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She mumbled near his ear, "I really don't want to spend the next eighteen hours avoiding Kouga."  
  
"That will not be a problem." Sesshoumaru answered as he pulled her away from him and handed her one of his two tickets. Kagome looked at him questioningly. "I shall be accompanying you in first class."  
  
"How did you do that? I thought the flight was booked," Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"It was." Sesshoumaru replied simply. Kagome's sapphire eyes narrowed at his reply and bored into his golden ones, demanding an elaborated response. "Very well, your father arranged it for me."  
  
Kagome grinned and wrapped her arms back around Sesshoumaru to give him a quick squeeze. "That must have been what happened to you yesterday! Daddy made you meet him didn't he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, hands resting lightly upon her shoulders. "Does this happen a lot?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Oh yeah, daddy likes to meet all my friends. You should ask Sango and Miroku about their experiences with him. And Kouga, I thought he was going to have him whacked off for sure."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood silently as Kagome withdrew from his loose embrace. "Well let's get on the plane now then!" She reached down for his hand and entwined their fingers as she tried to lead him towards the loading station.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood rooted to his spot. "Could you have not warned me about your father?"  
  
Kagome turned back to him, squeezing his fingers in the process. "He didn't scare you did he?" She shook her head when she noticed Sesshoumaru's lips thin, he was one that would never confess to being unsettled by someone else. "It's okay. He tends to have that effect on people. His name is Ryu after all. I think gramps must have known he'd act like a dragon, constantly causing people to fear him and that's why he named him that."  
  
"Your grandfather knew his infant son would grow up to be a domineering tyrant?" Sesshoumaru asked somewhat skeptically as he began to allow Kagome to guide him to the stairs leading to the plane. They ignored the other members of their party, completely engrossed in their private conversation. He mentally reminded himself to make Miroku suffer later.  
  
"Oh no, gramps raised him like that. You think daddy's bad, you don't want to meet gramps. He even creeps me out. It's like he knows everything that's happening." She looked back up at him. "Do you know how freaky that is?"  
  
"I can't imagine," Sesshoumaru answered dryly.  
  
The pair was ushered to their seats by a friendly stewardess that was trying to blatantly flirt with Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately for her, he completely ignored her efforts.  
  
"Can I get anything else for you?" The stewardess, Tiffany was her name apparently, inquired. Sesshoumaru stared out the window and completely ignored the human woman. Kagome shook her head, noticing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to answer. "Are you sure? How about some peanuts?"  
  
"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed. She loved peanuts. A strong grip on her bicep stopped her from taking the peanuts being handed to her. Sesshoumaru glared at her in anger, making an effort to pointedly glare at the peanuts lingering in midair.  
  
Kagome moved her hand away from the peanuts to lightly settle it on top of Sesshoumaru's on her arm. She smiled at the stewardess apologetically. "Sorry, I don't want any peanuts. We're fine."  
  
"If you're sure." Tiffany frowned as she placed the peanuts back on her serving tray and pushed it further down the aisle.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on Kagome loosened a hair.  
  
Kagome giggled nervously. "Sorry about that. I wouldn't want to break you again." She winked at him as he began to look annoyed with her.  
  
He removed his hand and folded his arms in front of his chest and stared back out the window before mumbling, "I was not broken."  
  
Kagome reached up to smooth down his long silvery hair soothingly. She was enjoying the silky feel of it before answering. "Of course Maru-chan, forgive me for implying you were anything less than perfect."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back over at her and smirked. "Glad that you finally realized that."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "My aren't you arrogant."  
  
Half an hour later, the plane was soaring over the Pacific Ocean and storm clouds were angry all around them. Kagome never did feel comfortable in a storm. Flying during one was even worst! She looked at Sesshoumaru longingly for a moment. She was so jealous of him for sleeping through something of this nature. It just wasn't fair! She was suffering from a panic attack while he slept on unaware!  
  
A clap of thunder caused her to jump in her seat and Sesshoumaru stirred. No longer wanting to be where she was, Kagome threw off her seat belt and ran down the empty aisle earning several curious glances from other passengers.  
  
Sango and Kouga were sitting next to one another and noticed her frantic run. "Do you think she's okay?" Kouga asked concerned.  
  
Sango shrugged, pulling the headphones back over her ears. "She's fine. She probably just had to go to the bathroom real bad. She likes to think she's a camel."  
  
Kouga didn't look so confident as Sango and began to rise from his seat to go and check on her. He knew she had a fear of heights and of storms. Not a good combination for the situation they were now in.  
  
He moved past Sango towards the lavoratories and knocked upon the door. He received no answer. "Kagome? I know you're in there, I can smell you. Are you okay?"  
  
Still no answer. Sighing in frustration he tried again. "Look, I'm going back to my seat, but if you need anything you come to me, alright?"  
  
He passed Sesshoumaru on his way back to his seat. The two exchanged silent glares, neither too happy with the other.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's scent to the lavoratory. He knocked gently when he heard no noises signifying that she was ahem 'busy.' No answer came. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, hearing her faint movements within the small room.  
  
Next thing he knew, the door had slid open and he was pulled in by the collar of his shirt and the door was slammed back in place and locked. The little sink was digging painfully into his lower back. A frantic Kagome was standing in front of him with her face buried on his silk clad chest.  
  
There wasn't much room in there so he lightly wrapped his arms around her frame, not sure where else to put them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to go back out there." Kagome's muffled voice came from his shirt front.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because while I'm suffering a nervous breakdown you are sleeping away blissfully ignorant of all things scary," Kagome complained a trace of anger in her voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down and softly kissed the crown of her head. His lips just barely brushed the silky raven tresses. "Let's go back out there. I promise nothing bad will happen while I'm with you."  
  
Kagome looked back up. "Promise?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and reached past Kagome to open the door so they could step out. At that moment in time a gust of turbulence disturbed the plane at the precise second that the couple were stepping out of the lavoratory sending them crashing in a heap onto the floor.  
  
Tiffany stood over them, a mortified expression on her face as she pointed at the two accusingly.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Kagome cried as she tried to push Sesshoumaru's large form off her smaller one. That caused Tiffany to smile seductively as she reached her hand to help him up.  
  
He ignored the stewardess. "That's right, it should look more like this," Sesshoumaru answered before he slashed his lips across Kagome's unsuspecting ones.  
  
Tiffany stomped her feet. "I'm going to have to ask you two to return to your seats." She informed them angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted his body off Kagome's a fraction, both taking deep breaths to fill their starving lungs. He smirked down at her. "Come on Kagome, let's go find some activity to occupy us for the rest of flight." He stood up, holding onto Kagome's waist bringing her to her feet with him.  
  
She had a dazed expression to her face as he took her hand to lead her back towards their seats and away from the fuming stewardess. As they passed Sango and Kouga's questioning looks he turned back to Kagome with a serious expression. "You just better avoid peanuts."  
  
Kagome nodded her head solemnly. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of eating any peanuts."  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Sesshoumaru allowed another smirk to spread across his face. He couldn't remember being this carefree since his youth. He watched Kagome from the corner of his eye. Yes, they would be enjoying some very entertaining activities on the remainder of this eighteen-hour flight. At least, they would as long as no peanuts were involved.  
  
#####################  
  
**TBC  
**  
_Hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing plane humor. There is just so much to work with around those small lavoratories! No online chatting this chapter, but come on Sess & Kag confined in a small place always rocks! =) Be kind, rewind! (or review in this case)_


	18. Home Sweet Home

_A/N: Hmmm, not so sure if this is humorous or just Sesshoumaru/Kagome fluff in this chapter. Perhaps both, but hmmm......I know I'm sure having fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews! They make me laugh as much as writing this story does! Gracias! Oh, and I don't think I ever specified where Kagome and the other Americans live, if not it's Texas. And if I have, then I'm changing it to Texas. =)  
_  
**Online Drama: Chapter 18  
**  
**Home Sweet Home  
**  
Long, slender fingers were curled within the silvery mass of hair while another pair of skilled fingers was entwined within a thick mass of raven locks. Sesshoumaru drew back from the temptress sitting practically in his lap and smiled at her, revealing a fang in the process. He almost laughed at the pout that crossed her pretty features.  
  
"I just need to drink something, you've stolen all my spit," Sesshoumaru smirked at her as he wet his parched mouth with the water bottle Samuel the flight attendant on their second flight had begrudgingly given him. The young man didn't seem very pleased with the show the two were sharing.  
  
Kagome scrunched her nose at his comment and playfully slapped his chest. "That's really crude, and here I thought you were more mannered that Kouga." She shook her head in mock disapproval.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the comparison as he set aside the water and took his plane buddy into his arms once more. "You wouldn't want me to be too well mannered, now would you?" His husky voice whispered in her ear, earning him a shiver of delight from the female within his grasp.  
  
Kagome licked her lips thoughtfully. "No, I suppose I wouldn't." With that said, the dog demon claimed her lips once again and permitted her tongue entrance into the cavern of his mouth.  
  
Curse turbulence.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome pulled back abruptly, holding her hand to her mouth as she stared accusingly at Sesshoumaru. "You bit me!"  
  
A set of golden irises blinked twice. "I can assure you it was unintentional." He coaxed as he tried to pull her back towards him, this was the best plane ride he'd had in a long time.  
  
Kagome refused to be baited. "But, I'm bleeding!" She complained, as she could taste the coppery tang of her own blood.  
  
"Come back to me and I'll sooth it," Sesshoumaru offered, smirking at her and licking the tip of his fang in invitation.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I don't think I want to risk you biting my tongue off at the next spot of turbulence we hit. I'm not a youkai, I don't have regenerative powers."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, but placed his arm gently around Kagome's shoulders to pull her against his side. He lay his chin upon her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. "I suppose you have a point. I'd hate for you not to have a tongue either. It could prove a real hindrance to our budding relationship."  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch and sighed at the time. "Besides, we should be reaching Houston within the next few minutes. You didn't bring a carry- on are all your things in the cargo hull?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened a thought that hadn't occurred to him in his spontaneous decision to come to America suddenly being brought to life. "I didn't bring anything." He confessed. No doubt Inuyasha knew that and was probably laughing at his expense right now. He would kill that nuisance.  
  
"Hm, that could be a problem easily solved." Kagome told him turning quickly to give his unsuspecting lips a quick peck. "Looks like I'll be taking you shopping."  
  
"Very well, you've seen the types of clothes I wear," Sesshoumaru answered as a great yawn escaped his mouth. Maybe he should have spent these past hours sleeping instead of his other activities. One look at the woman on his side and he quickly put that thought to rest.  
  
Uh oh. He did not like that look in her eyes. "Oh, but Maru-chan, you wouldn't possibly fit in wearing those type of clothes. We're going out on a night on the town. I know exactly what sort of clothes to dress you in, don't worry."  
  
Why was that excited sparkle in her eye causing fear in the depths of his stomach? "You realize I live in the Outback. That is not very much different from Texas if I remember correctly."  
  
"Of course not, you'll be right at home in the threads we get," Kagome smiled at him sweetly. An unsure smile in return was her reward as the plane began to descend.  
  
The airport wasn't too crowded. Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru along beside her. Sango was on her other side as Kouga had kept far away looking for his buddies Ginta and Hakkaku.  
  
"I see her," Sango pointed out Kagome's mother who was waving frantically at them and giving Kagome a questioningly look at seeing the man beside her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled both girls into a welcoming embrace before smiling at Sesshoumaru. "And who is this young man, Kagome?"  
  
"Um, mom, this is Sesshoumaru a friend of mine from Australia. I'll be living with his family during my study abroad." Kagome explained, her mother gave her a suspicious glance as if not believing that was the entire truth. Kagome only continued to smile innocently.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sesshoumaru greeted, extending his hand toward the older woman. She shook it but continued to give Kagome questioning glances.  
  
"So where's Kouga?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired as she led the trio towards her minivan. Sango's little brother was at their house with Souta and so she was being taken to their home as well.  
  
"Well, he met Ginta and Hakkaku," Kagome answered vaguely.  
  
"I see. Will he be stopping by for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, she really liked Kouga and didn't seem to be warming up to Sesshoumaru very much.  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged quick glances. "No mom, he and I broke up, for good this time."  
  
"Dear, Souta is going to be so disappointed." Mrs. Higurashi worried as she drove down the busy streets of Houston.  
  
"Well he'll just have to get over it. I didn't date the wolf just so that Souta could hang out with him." Kagome replied hotly. Her grip on the door handle from her position in the back seat was tense, signifying her annoyance.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached across and placed his cool fingertips upon the hand causing her to ease up. Sango watched the exchange from the front passenger seat as she rode shotgun.  
  
It didn't take long to arrive at their home. The troop had hardly gotten out of the vehicle when two adolescent males and a little girl came running out of the house and tackled Kagome and Sango to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood back with Kagome's mother to observe the chaos from a safe distance. After thoroughly assaulting his sister, Souta looked up towards the silent silver haired stranger. "Who's that Kagome? Where's Kouga?"  
  
A light bulb seemed to go off in Kagome's mind as she pushed Souta off from her and glared down at him menacingly. "Souta! You twerp! I'm surprised you don't know Sesshoumaru. I mean, you talk to him on my screen name all the time and all."  
  
"Oh crap," Souta muttered before turning on his heels and running as fast as he could. He'd have to thank Kouga later for helping to train him for the track team. No way Kagome could catch up with him!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, and Kohaku all shared a knowing look, as Kagome's face became red in righteous anger.  
  
"Come back here you little creep!" Kagome called after him, leaving the others gaping behind her. She closed the distance between herself and her brother quickly and tackled him to the ground. "How dare you get on my screen name and cause me all sorts of grief!" She began her merciless tickling torture.  
  
Flailing arms swung near her face, but she was relentless. "Kagome! Stop! I'm sorry!" He began to wheeze through his gales of laughter. "But it worked out! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have brought home dog-boy."  
  
Kagome growled at the reference. "His name is not dog-boy. I dare you to say that to his face!" Her tickling never slowed and Souta began to turn red as a cherry tomato under the attack.  
  
"Kagome," A rich deep voice broke into her victorious thoughts. She glanced in front of her and noticed a pair of black boots and white pants legs, following the trail upwards her eyes finally set on amused golden orbs. "You may release the prisoner."  
  
Although reluctantly, Kagome allowed Souta to escape her evil clutches and took the hand that Sesshoumaru had offered her. It was then that she noticed Rin was standing near them, watching them intently. She was staring at the silver haired man with awe clearly expressed on her cherubic face.  
  
Rin looked over at Kagome, her chocolate eyes wide. "He's amazing. No one had been able to save Souta from a tickle assault from you before, not even Kouga."  
  
Kagome grinned at the little girl and walked towards her, placing her hand between her shoulder blades to lead her towards Sesshoumaru. "Rin, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I'm Rin!" Rin chirped in response, waving like a lunatic.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rin." Sesshoumaru greeted his face a blank mask, but his eyes danced with amusement. He looked back at Kagome before leaning down to whisper in Rin's ear. "And actually, Kagome is my girlfriend, she just is embarrassed."  
  
Rin giggled at the secret before pulling on his ear slightly to whisper back at him. "I won't tell Kouga. I don't think he'd like to know she is someone else's girlfriend."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up straight, the corners of his lips in a slight frown. "Shall we go inside?" He asked of Kagome. She looped her arm through his and began to guide him out of the yard and into the house, Rin tagged along and had the tail of his shirt in her grasp.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the little girl from the corner of his eye and almost sighed. She was better than having Jaken tag along he supposed.  
  
######################  
  
A few hours later found the happy couple at the mall. Sesshoumaru was frowning as he found himself yet again inside of another dressing room. "Kagome, I'm only going to be here for a few days. It is not necessary to purchase an entire wardrobe."  
  
Another pair of black denim jeans were tossed at him over the door, landing on his face. Annoyed, he pulled them off. Another pair of tight jeans, what was she trying to do, make him sterile?  
  
"Just try on those and if they fit I promise we can leave, okay." Kagome answered. "Oh, and try this too!" She added as a black Stetson cowboy hat proceeded to fly towards him. Sighing, Sesshoumaru accepted the items. He felt like a fool.  
  
When he opened to door, his jaw practically fell off his face at the sight that greeted him. Kagome was grinning like a Cheshire cat at him, wearing a pair of Daisy duke shorts and a blood red halter-top. At least the halter- top was sort of descent; it just left her mid-drift bare.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru asked, he wasn't complaining, but it was hardly appropriate.  
  
Kagome was too busy staring at him. He had forgotten to button up the red button up shirt and it was hanging open, exposing his chiseled abs and well defined chest. Silently she reached across and began to button up his shirt.  
  
With each innocent, or not so innocent, caress of her fingers against his skin his blood was ignited with fire. Oh, she was good, he'd have to give her that. "You didn't answer my question?" Sesshoumaru growled out, as he tried to ignore the sensations she caused.  
  
Kagome looked up at him innocently, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You will not wear that in public. I suggest you change this instant." Sesshoumaru ordered his will unbendable.  
  
Kagome winked at him. "Don't worry, I just wanted to show you what I'll be wearing this afternoon."  
  
"I thought you said we were going out tonight." Sesshoumaru argued, slightly upset now that her hands were back where they belonged. What was wrong with him?  
  
"I thought you'd enjoy a picnic with me." Kagome answered giving him an appraising look. "I think this outfit suits you." She informed him as she walked a circle around him, inspecting every aspect, lingering at his back and satisfied at how the tight jeans accentuated his perfection.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her, noticing her fascination with his posterior and frowned. "I'm over here, you realize."  
  
A sheepish grin was her response as she quickly stood back in front of him, but when his golden irises appeared focused about a foot below her eyes she cleared her throat. "I'm up here, you realize."  
  
Silently, Sesshoumaru walked back into the dressing room to put back on his normal clothes.  
  
Back at Kagome's home, Sesshoumaru was sitting in her bedroom entertaining himself with her computer as she was busy packing their picnic lunch. He signed online. There was someone he was very interested in talking with.  
  
**DemonLord**: Are you pleased with yourself?  
  
**Steel Claws**: How long it take you to realize you didn't bring any clothes?  
  
**DemonLord**: You realize that your life and death will be decided by my claws.  
  
**Steel Claws**: Don't be such a puppy.  
  
**DemonLord**: Did you just dare to infer that I was a puppy?  
  
**Steel Claws**: Did I have a typo? I'm pretty sure that's what I wrote.  
  
**DemonLord**: _menacing glare that promises death_  
  
**Steel Claws**: That glare of yours has more effect in person, I'm just not feeling it  
  
**Steel Claws**: What's the problem anyway? Shouldn't you be having fun?  
  
**DemonLord**: She took me shopping. The clothes she purchased are  
  
**Steel Claws**: Are what?  
  
**DemonLord**: They  
  
**Steel Claws**: They what? Don't hide you in layers of silk where no one knows your actual build? Is Kag checking you out?  
  
**DemonLord**: I will kill you when I return.  
  
**Steel Claws**: Yeah, yeah. Hey bring back some pecans when you get back here  
  
**DemonLord**: I will do no such thing. What pecans?  
  
**Steel Claws**: From the pecan tree in Kagome's back yard.  
  
**DemonLord**: There is a pecan tree back there? Besides aren't those a type of nuts? I'm not touching those you idiot.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his fingers in disappointment. He was hoping Sesshoumaru was unfamiliar with pecans. He wasn't sure if they'd have the same effect on him as peanuts, but the possibility was worth a shot.  
  
**Steel Claws**: Geez, do you not know anything about the girl? I bet you didn't even realize she lived in Texas.  
  
**DemonLord**: This Sesshoumaru's knowledge of such details is not for you to know.  
  
**Steel Claws**: What did you two do on the plane? Did you even know she had a little brother.  
  
**DemonLord**: The brother I was very much aware of. Kagome's calling, I'll kill you later._ (DemonLord signs off )  
_  
Kagome's bedroom door opened wide, and she smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. He stood from her desk chair as he turned off the computer and approached her, giving her another good view of his bare chest, as he had once again left his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"Um, your shirt is unbuttoned." Kagome pointed out rather stupidly.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down. "So it is." He then walked past her down the stairs towards where the kitchen was. He noticed the picnic basket and picked it up watching as she walked after him.  
  
The two walked in amiable silence, Kagome leading Sesshoumaru past a corpse of trees towards a small stream. Her back yard was massive! Sesshoumaru could feel the shirt he wore was sticking to him. He was from Australia but there was something about this heat that made him absolutely miserable.  
  
Kagome paused and then opened the basket he held, pulling out a thin blanket to place on the ground. She sat upon the red and white checkered cloth and gently pat her hand beside her, indicating for him to join her.  
  
"Are you hot?" She asked, noticing his face was slightly flushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, unhappy to share that he had any sort of discomfort. Kagome pulled off her shirt, revealing a blue and white striped bikini top. "It's the humidity, I brought sunblock for you to use if you want to take off your shirt. I already put some on."  
  
She leaned back on the cloth, exposing her skin to his ever-observant eyes. He didn't realize how tanned she was. He looked back down at the shirt he wore, it was the simple white one he had insisted they purchase. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell of his own sweat invaded his senses.  
  
Sighing inaudibly he removed his shirt and set it behind him. Kagome sat up. "Want me to put the sunblock on you?" She offered, a little too excited to have been spontaneous.  
  
An ivory brow rose at her energy. "You planned this didn't you?" Kagome looked down guiltily. Sesshoumaru scooted closer to her on the blanket and handed her the bottle of lotion. "You realize, that I'm the one that's supposed to be seducing you."  
  
"Whatever, get on your stomach." Kagome commanded as she tried to push him towards the blanket. Sesshoumaru allowed her to do so. No way could she force him to lay down, but he saw no harm in complying with her wishes.  
  
He felt her settle herself over him uncertainly before sitting on his butt. She pinched some of the skin just above his waistline on his side. "It's the most cushion-y place, hope you don't mind." She gave a small bounce on him, causing him to growl at her and to make a half-hearted swipe at her from his position under her.  
  
Kagome squirted out the white lotion and rubbed her hands together, getting them good and greasy. She started at his shoulders and worked her way up to his neck. His muscles were tense, but after some careful manipulation on her part they quickly loosened.  
  
"You're so muscular," Kagome commented as she leaned against him, and gave him a hug from behind. Her chest pressed flat against his back and caused the dog demon to practically lose control. However unlike him it was, all he wanted to do was flip over and like a Viking be ready to plunder the treasure before him.  
  
"I would suggest you not do that if you actually intend on us eating," Sesshoumaru warned, his voice softer and more strained than Kagome had ever heard before.  
  
She sat up straight again and went back to the task. Her fingers trailed along his spine down to his pants' line and then out. She leaned back over him again, careful to not touch him any more than necessary and spoke in his ear. "I need you to flip over."  
  
A rumbling laugh began to shake his entire body and Kagome's as well. He looked over his shoulder at her. "I suggest you find a new place to sit then."  
  
Blushing after realize what she must have done to him, Kagome quickly scampered off of him and sat beside him on the blanket as he flipped over. He cocked his head over to the side to look at her. "It's a good thing I'm such an expert at controlling myself," he explained giving his pants a pointed look and laughing again when Kagome covered her eyes with her hands after seeing the evidence.  
  
She peeked through her fingers to see Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed and he was facing the sky. "I really don't want to burn while you decide whether or not you'll finish the job before tomorrow." Sesshoumaru commented, voice amused.  
  
Kagome picked the bottle back up and started with his face. She traced the contours of his high cheekbones, the strong jaw line, and the forehead pausing over the crescent moon. "Are you dropping your concealment spell?"  
  
He cracked an eye at her. "I can only concentrate so much you know."  
  
Laughing nervously at his comment she tried to hurry her task along. Originally she thought she'd enjoy having the excuse to run her hands all along his body but now she felt as if her plan had backfired. She ran her palms across his neck as he reached up and held her wrists.  
  
"You know, you're the first person to ever manage to get their hand around my neck." He released her wrists and continued to relax. "It hasn't been handled not for lack of trying, but you are the first I have allowed to do so."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Kagome told him as she began to massage along his arms all the way down to his fingertips. She giggled. "I'm not going to be able to touch you after this." She commented.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved his arms back behind him to prop himself on his elbows as she began to apply the white lotion to his chest. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because you're going to be so slick." Kagome commented, as she was finishing up with his abdomen. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. The moment she was done he snatched up her hands, causing her to topple across his torso. He placed her hands behind his head, to snake around his neck as he then placed his around her waist and pulled her to sit across his body.  
  
"If that's the case, then I guess I'll be the one to hold onto you." He replied as his eyes focused on her tempting lips. Naturally, he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
He was disappointed when Kagome's stomach growled and since it was lying flat across his own, it seemed to cause his to growl in sympathy. He sighed as he pulled away from her mouth. "Even your stomach is manipulating my own. Perhaps we should eat?"  
  
Kagome snuggled against him, reluctant to move off. Sesshoumaru blew some of her raven locks away from his mouth when she settled her face against his neck. "It's a good thing you put on that sunblock or else I'd have a big white spot from where some woman was using me as their personal mattress."  
  
Kagome turned to sit up and then move off of him entirely. She pulled the picnic basket towards them and grinned at him. "Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you enjoyed it."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up as well and watched as she unloaded the basket. When everything was out in the open he snatched Kagome towards him and placed her firmly upon his lap. He nuzzled her neck again and gave a little sound that sounded oddly similar to a puppy begging. "I'm so exhausted being used as your personal mattress, do you think you can feed me? I just, don't have the strength to do so." He declared as he let his arms fall to his sides and land oh so innocently on her lap.  
  
Calmly Kagome removed those foreign appendages and placed them to rest on his own legs. She then took a turkey leg that she had brought and took a bite out of it before offering it to him. He too took a bite and after swallowing replied, "You treat me too kindly master."  
  
Kagome strained to see him over her shoulder, but his silvery cascade of hair was obscuring his face. She pushed aside the beautiful locks. "Why did you call me master?"  
  
He grinned at her with a gleam in his eye that she had only seen before in one other's eyes when she had accidentally grabbed hold of his tail. "Would you rather play the slave? I think I would prefer that as well."  
  
Kagome started to choke on her turkey and Sesshoumaru slid her off his lap concerned. "Kagome? Are you okay? Do you need me to perform the Heimlich maneuver?"  
  
Kagome reached for the bottle of water she brought along and swallowed most of it. "No, I'm fine, just I think we better finish eating. I wanted to take you out tonight."  
  
Sesshoumaru reached past her to help himself to more of the food. The heat and humidity were getting to him and he was hungry. As much as he would prefer to roll play with Kagome he didn't want to make her choke. It wouldn't be any fun if she was too busy choking to enjoy his attentions.  
  
#######################  
  
It had only recently become dark a half hour before, but Kagome insisted that they leave immediately to get to the nightclub right away. She was explaining something about no cover charge if you got there before eight.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still tired from his jet lag and their picnic wasn't exactly a restful experience. He frowned at the clothes she had insisted that he wear. It wasn't that he looked bad in them, but he felt as if he was some city boy pretending to be a cowboy.  
  
He was wearing the black denim jeans, the black Stetson, his black boots thankfully, and a black denim shirt. Kagome was nearly his opposite, but she too wore insanely tight black denim jeans, which he didn't mind too much. He had forced her not to wear that red halter top from the store and instead she had settled on a green sleeveless button up that only showed a little of her mid-drift. It was still more than he would have preferred. She too wore a black cowboy hat and a pair of black cowgirl boots.  
  
He looked around, careful to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want any more women requesting him 'say something Australian.' He didn't mind doing it for Kagome, but if someone else made the request he would disembowel them for sure.  
  
Kagome led him towards a wooden dance floor and he looked at her skeptically. "Did you want to jitterbug again?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, a simple two-step should be fine. Come on, I want you to meet the band, they are good friends of mine." Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru along behind her.  
  
A group of four young men, around Kagome's age were tuning their stringed instruments. Kagome smiled at them. "Hey guys, this is my good friend Sesshoumaru. I wanted to show him a good time."  
  
The red haired young man held out his hand to Sesshoumaru, the violin he was tuning was held at his side. "Hey, I'm Shuuichi, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook the hand, but ignored the other bandmembers as they seemed to be ignoring him, or actually casting him annoyed looks when they noticed him with Kagome.  
  
"You are playing a violin?" Sesshoumaru inquired, it seemed out of place.  
  
Shuuichi laughed as he took back his hand and hugged Kagome tight. "Nah, this is a fiddle. Well, I guess it's the same thing."  
  
Kagome pointed to the other three band members. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Shuuichi shrugged. "They are just sore because you finally broke up with Kouga and then show up with this guy."  
  
"How did they know that?" Kagome asked, nobody should have known about that yet.  
  
"Word travels fast." He looked over at Sesshoumaru before continuing. "You watch out for this one. I dated her for a few months in high school, moved away, and when I came back she was practically married to Kouga. I would suggest you keep that wolf away if you want to keep her for longer than a week."  
  
"Shuiichi!" Kagome admonished, her hands fell to her hips as a frown tugged at her lips. Sesshoumaru pulled her towards him.  
  
"Hey, it's only the truth. We're about to play, so go find a good place to dance." Shuiichi then turned back to do some last moment organizing with his band.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously as his arm was secured firmly around Kagome's waist, daring any man to look at her twice. He would shred them into pieces.  
  
He wanted to shred the red haired, Shuuichi, but that would probably make Kagome angry. Maybe he could shred the other band members, she didn't seem to care much about them.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked, noticing the evil gleam that was in Sesshoumaru's eye when he looked back towards the band.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Sesshoumaru answered curtly. The drum started the count off. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as he held her waist gently.  
  
He was beginning to lead the two-step when the words caused him to pause.  
  
_If you're gonna play in Texas  
  
You gotta have a Fiddle in the band.  
  
That lead guitar is hot,  
  
But not for a Louisiana man.  
_  
He looked back down at Kagome questioningly. "What the hell is this place?"  
  
Kagome laughed uneasily as she forced him to dance with her, as she led by walking backwards. He reluctantly followed and started to lead again. "It's a country bar. My friends only play here once a month, so I thought it would be for you to come with me."  
  
"I see," Sesshoumaru replied as he twirled her frame away from him momentarily and got a good view at the lead singer again. He was playing that violin, er—fiddle. "You wanted me to listen to this?"  
  
Kagome rushed back into him, hands landing softly on his chest as he held her to him. She smiled back at him. "I thought you'd enjoy it."  
  
Sesshoumaru released her some and continued dancing. "You are lucky this Sesshoumaru likes you or else I would never have put myself through such tortures."  
  
Kagome's arms had returned to encircle his neck and she leaned up to kiss him quickly. Before he could react she drew back. "You know you love me. Besides you are having a good time. You just don't want to admit it."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent. Enjoying himself, but being careful to not let her realize that. "Look at the way you have dressed me."  
  
Kagome broke into a grin. "Well, at least I'm having fun looking at you."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. He was the one who traveled to America with her with no real plan at the last minute. Perhaps he deserved this as punishment for losing his cool. Because being forced to dress like a cowboy, dance with a woman who made your heart race, and being the center of attention was just such a horrible punishment.  
  
He leaned down towards her ear at the end of the tune and whispered. "Very well, you will have your fun today, but when we get back to my home it will be my turn to be the master."  
  
Kagome smirked and pulled him in for a passionate exchange. After pulling back for breath she replied. "Fine, but that means you're my slave right now."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could answer, the scent of the wolf caught his attention. He looked past Kagome to see a pair of icy eyes locked on them with cold fury.  
  
**TBC  
**  
#####################  
  
_Well I didn't intend to make Kouga into a villain, but it sure is looking to be that way. Poor guy. Oh and by the way, the band of four were the Spirit Detectives from YYH, I was going to do some random names, but it's more fun whenever you have an excuse to have Kurama in a story! Even if it is just for one scene....sadness. Until next time!_


	19. Show Down

**Show Down: Kouga Vs Sesshoumaru  
**  
Kagome watched nervously as Sesshoumaru and Kouga locked gazes. The intense, bitter, unbridled animosity seen between the two male demons was akin to cutting through butter with a hot knife.  
  
Gingerly, Kagome placed her hand upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder, hoping that it would be enough to calm him. Unfortunately, it would take more than a gentle hand to lower the testosterone level at the dance hall.  
  
Kouga looked past Sesshoumaru and stared directly at Kagome. "It's good to see you are well." He replied in a clipped tone. He could feel his blood boiling over at seeing her with another man. Kagome had been his woman for four years! Granted he tended to upset her and they broke up like clockwork, but she had always taken him back. Never before did he have competition on the level of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome smiled unsure at her ex-boyfriend. "Kouga, I didn't expect to see you here," she replied stupidly. Inwardly she groaned at her lack of creativity. She certainly wasn't helping the matters at hand.  
  
"Obviously." Kouga answered, his eyes bore into her's sharply before turning his attention back to the dog demon. He looked his competition up and down and wanted to laugh at the sight of him in his cowboy get up. Surely Kagome dressed him. Kouga had never allowed her the chance to dress him up, no matter how many times she pleaded.  
  
"You are disturbing this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru replied, not appreciating the wolf surveying his clothing. He was aware that although Kagome may have gone over the top with his outfit, he was still the light that all the moths were attracted to that night.  
  
Kouga's hand rose to encircle his chin. "Oh dear, did I offend the mighty Sesshoumaru? Whatever shall I do?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared back at the wolf indifferently in response. As the silence in the dance hall seemed to thicken, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms possessively around Kagome's waist and stood behind her, dipping his head to rest on her shoulder. He began to rub his nose against her soft hair, causing her to melt against his chest boneless, all the while his golden eyes stared down Kouga.  
  
Flanking either side of the blue eyed wolf, Ginta and Hakkaku were growing uneasy. "Um, Kouga, maybe we should talk with Kagome at a better time?" Ginta suggested nervously as he tugged on Kouga's elbow to pull him away.  
  
Kouga ignored his friend and adducted his arm back towards himself. He took a menacing step towards Sesshoumaru. "We never had the opportunity to compete against each other at the tournament. I'm curious who would win in a mano-y-mano competition."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood his full height considering the wolf's words. Kagome was about to protest when the sound system drew everyone's attention. All eyes turned towards the band known as The Spirit Detectives.  
  
The lead singer smiled at his captive audience as they all turned to him after being so absorbed in the two male associates of Kagome. "Howdy!" Kurama shouted, green eyes twinkling as the audience gave a resounding 'Howdy' in reply.  
  
"I'm sure we've all noticed the little commotion on the floor. I'd like to introduce you all to the primary participants so that we can all eaves drop a little more effectively," Kurama conspired with the audience. He smiled at Kagome and she felt a deep sense of dread.  
  
"You're a sadist bastard Kurama," Hiei, the bass guitarist muttered as he fixed the headband that was assumed to hold back his wild masses of spiky black hair.  
  
Kurama shrugged. "All's fair in love and war. And if I can't play, then by golly I'm going to referee."  
  
"This is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru replied icily. Kouga's fists had clenched at his side at the interruption. He already couldn't stand Kurama for hitting on his woman all the time and causing her to blush like none other, but here he was disrupting his challenge to Sesshoumaru!  
  
"I was merely going to suggest a singing contest between you two." Kurama gestured to his band with the bow for his fiddle. "We can pretty much play anything."  
  
Kouga frowned. Normally a contest involving singing would result in him being victorious hands down. However, he knew from experience that Sesshoumaru was more skilled in that department.  
  
Kagome was mortified. First off she didn't want anyone to fight! Second off, she didn't want Kouga to get hurt, because no doubt Sesshoumaru would probably kill him. And lastly, Kurama was probably just doing this to get even for all the times she couldn't go out with him because she was dating Kouga. She'd have to deal with him later.  
  
"I think not." Sesshoumaru replied, drawing a pair of confused looks from Kagome and Kouga. Sesshoumaru stepped aside from Kagome and addressed Kouga. "We shall compete. But, we both know I would prove victorious in both song and Judo."  
  
Kouga's eye's narrowed. "What are you saying then? You will return my woman back to me?"  
  
Kagome's hands immediately flew to her hips. She wasn't a possession! Shesh! When would he learn that! Sesshoumaru beat her to the punch. "She is no possession." He paused before amending that thought. "No possession of yours anyway." Before Kagome could argue he continued. "I will allow you to choose the method of competition. The winner receives Kagome and the loser stops pestering me, I mean, the winner."  
  
Kouga turned to his two best friends a moment to confer. On stage Kurama was looking amused as he sat upon the stage and began to watch the scene in as much fascination as the rest of the crowd.  
  
"What do you think?" Kouga asked his two men.  
  
"It's obviously a trap." Hakkaku replied, his mohawk hair was glowing purple under the black light that was flashing at them from the ceiling.  
  
Kouga was mesmerized by the light like a kitten with yarn. He shook his head to snap out of his day dream. "Sorry, what was that? I wasn't listening."  
  
"I said, it's obviously a trap," Hakkaku reiterated, not bothered in the least at repeating himself.  
  
Ginta nodded his head agreeing. "I think he's right. But, there must be something you do that he doesn't normally do."  
  
The three stood in silence all running through their minds all of Kouga's talents. Three pairs of fingers snapped simultaneously as they all struck the same idea. "Drinking!" The all exclaimed in unison, followed by, "Jinx!"  
  
The wolf demons all had a good laugh, and the crowd laughed uneasily as Kouga faced Sesshoumaru once more. "I, Kouga, challenge you, Sesshoumaru to a drinking contest."  
  
"Do you hear that folks? Kouga has just challenged the Australian that stole his girl friend to a drinking contest for the sake of winning her affections." Kurama narrated. He didn't feel like singing tonight anyway.  
  
A pair of golden and icy orbs stared him down. Kurama smiled easily at the two annoyed demons before they concentrated on one another again. "This Sesshoumaru accepts."  
  
A bright smile lit up Kouga's face as he moved to a nearby table, the residents quickly scrambled out of the way to make room. He pulled out a seat and waited for Sesshoumaru to join him as a waitress set out two pitchers of beer and a large glass for both men.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to make his way towards the arena but Kagome was still behind him and snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her, trying to stop him from moving. He allowed himself to be stilled by the action. Her forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades. "Don't do this Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You would have this Sesshoumaru not accept a challenge?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "Of course not, but this is stupid. I'm with you, this little contest is frivolous. Don't you hate frivolous things? Besides, Kouga can really hold his liquor."  
  
Sesshoumaru reached behind himself and Kagome and squeezed her butt. In shock at his unexpected action her arms automatically retracted. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to sit in the chair across from Kouga.  
  
He eyed the pitcher of beer. "Beer?"  
  
Kouga nodded. "We could do hard liquor, but beer is cheaper and on the house for drinking contests."  
  
The thick scent of alcohol was strongly affecting Sesshoumaru's nose. He wasn't a drinker. He'd only drunk alcohol on a few occasions and always in moderation. However, Sesshoumaru would not lose this battle. He had no intentions of giving up Kagome either way, not after the hell he went through with her father, but he would be damned before he allowed himself to lose face.  
  
He raised his glass towards Kouga. Sesshoumaru then looked at his side to see Kagome standing there silently, with a disapproving look to her face and the four band members standing beside her.  
  
"Cheers," Kouga replied as he clanged his mug against Sesshoumaru's. The two began to down their respective drinks as the entire dance hall began to chant.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost grimaced at the bitter beer. It was obviously cheap quality. That was inconsequential. All that mattered was teaching the wolf that his place was not on the same level as his own.  
  
Three barmaid's were running back and forth to the table with refilled pitcher's of beer as the two downed them like a drain.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel his vision blurring as the twelfth pitcher of beer was placed in front of him. He had abandoned his mug long ago. It seemed to have jumped out of his hand. Kouga had followed suit.  
  
It would seem those mugs had a wicked mind of their own. Must have been some sort of demon mug. He would destroy them all later for annoying him.  
  
He glanced at Kouga briefly. The wolf seemed to be fairing a little too well. "If you don't feel up to it, you can just give up now before you puke over everything." Kouga replied as he reached for his fourteenth pitcher.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he reached for his fifteenth pitcher. "Never will this Sesshoumaru allow you to win."  
  
Kagome watched in concern. She had out her cell phone with the emergency number for alcohol poisoning from the local university ready to be dialed at a moment's notice. Both men had drunk more than any human could. Some of the crowd was growing uneasy at the fact.  
  
"Come on guys, this is dumb. You've both proven that you are big strong men. Now can we end this lunacy now?" Kagome pleaded. Both men looked at her over the rims of the pitchers they were currently draining for their answer.  
  
Kagome threw her hands in the air in exasperation and turned to the band for help. "We've got to stop them!"  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all exchanged glances. It was obvious they were all entertained by the show. Kagome rolled her eyes at their uselessness and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "We've got to stop them!"  
  
Ginta looked at the eighteenth pitcher nervously. Kouga had never drunk more than eighteen pitchers before. Previously, all his competition had crumbled after number ten or so. "I don't think there's anything we can do," he replied sadly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's mind was a fog. He knew Kagome was unhappy with him but he had to defend her honor. Or, something. Wasn't that what he was doing? He reached for his nineteenth pitcher. He was doing this for her honor right? He didn't quite remember, but he didn't have time to ponder the issue. He had to drink the wolf under the table!  
  
Kouga could feel his heart beat slowing as the natural depressant of the alcohol began to take affect. Sesshoumaru was starting his nineteenth. Kouga's hand grasped the handle of his nineteenth pitcher. He had never drunk this much before. Actually, no, there was that one time he drank twenty pitcher's the first time he and Kagome broke up.  
  
That time she had been there for him and helped him recover. He had suffered alcohol poisoning and would probably have died if it wasn't for her love and his demon healing ability. He raised the pitcher to his lips, but before he swallowed he glanced over towards Kagome. He was doing this for her after all.  
  
She was crying. Tears were falling silently down her eyes as she watched Kouga and Sesshoumaru abusing their bodies. Kouga's nineteenth pitcher returned to the tabletop. Audible gasps were heard throughout the crowd.  
  
Kouga looked down at the table. He needed to compose himself. Sesshoumaru started on his twentieth pitcher, not noticing that Kouga had forfeited the game. "I apologize Kagome. Please forgive this," Kouga looked at her sadly before rising from the table and leaving the bar walking through the crowd that parted like the Red Sea.  
  
Kagome watched him leave in shock. She could feel her heart being ripped from her chest and stomped on by an elephant. That was the Kouga that she loved. The man that was sensitive. The man that would do something selfish, but then realize what he was doing and stop. He was proud, but not too proud to admit defeat.  
  
She watched as he left the dance hall. It was final. Her first love was now officially over. Beside her Kurama cleared his throat and nodded his head towards Sesshoumaru who was draining his twenty-first pitcher. It would seem he didn't even realize Kouga had left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome grabbed both of his arms causing the empty pitcher to fall and shatter on the ground below. "You've won! He left, okay? Stop this madness." Kagome pleaded, as she searched his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied in his typical indifferent tone as if speaking to a small child. "This Sesshoumaru does not lose," he replied matter-of-factly. He pulled one of his hands free and ran his finger down her cheek. There were tearstains. Had she been crying?  
  
Kurama cleared his throat. "Show's over folks. We'll start playing in five." He and the rest of his band members waved goodbye to Kagome before heading back to the stage to perform.  
  
"Of course, but you're a stupid winner." Kagome replied sniffling.  
  
Sesshoumaru cracked a grin. He was a lucky man. There were now three Kagomes in his arms. He pulled the trio into his lap, earning a startled gasp. He lowered his head to her neck and began to place kisses all along her delicate throat.  
  
His head started to pound. He pulled Kagome close to him and complained, "There's three of you. I'd think one of you could do something useful about this ache."  
  
Kagome groaned. Great, now she had a drunk dog demon to deal with. She should get even with him by eating some of those peanuts at the bar and then letting him kiss her. That would teach him not to get drunk and then try to make out with her!  
  
She shook her head, and dismissed the idea. She would simply have to take care of a drunk dog demon with a peanut allergy if she were to do that.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. "This Sesshoumaru feels, strange."  
  
"Let's go home," Kagome suggested. She pulled herself off the man's lap. But he pulled her back down.  
  
"No, I'm fine here." Sesshoumaru cupped her cheeks and began to plunder her mouth hungrily. The bitter beer taste was souring the experience. Kagome wasn't responding like normal and he pulled back to demand the reason for her odd behavior when he felt it.  
  
Kagome noticed the odd color to flush Sesshoumaru's face and grabbed an empty pitcher as she hopped off his lap and placed the container before his mouth. She did it not a moment too soon for the graceful, victorious dog demon spewed.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt miserable. He could feel his demon blood working overtime to counteract the poison's of the alcohol. The smell of his own vomit was assaulting his sensitive nose and he pulled Kagome along with him as he made a hasty retreat out of the dance hall.  
  
It was a bit ironic that in spite of his hurl festival the women were still staring after him, envious of Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped outside of the car and fiercely clutched Kagome to him. He couldn't allow any danger to happen to her. "Stay with me Kagome. I'll make sure they do not harm you. If they come near, this Sesshoumaru will shred them." He vowed as he surveyed all little bush men lurking near her car.  
  
They may look like harmless shrubs, but Sesshoumaru could see their movements. He wasn't fooled in the least.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, there is no one here to harm me." Kagome frowned, trying to follow his line of sight but seeing nothing but shrubs and not sensing any demons other than her inebriated date.  
  
Sesshoumaru would hear none of that as he took her keys from her and tried to unlock the doors to keep his prize safe. The key was possessed! It would no longer conform to fit into the lock!  
  
"Sesshoumaru, please give me the keys," Kagome told him kindly. Sesshoumaru cast a worried look towards the bush people but released a volley of poison daggers at them from his fingernails. He handed Kagome the keys as he watched with satisfaction as the bush people disintegrated.  
  
Kagome slapped her forehead. "Sesshoumaru you just destroyed the greenery."  
  
#####################  
  
She could hear him thrashing about. She had poured him a bath with cool water. It wasn't very deep because she didn't want to worry about him drowning. But then someone could drown in only an inch of water.  
  
But, he was splashing about so that meant he was alive. She slid against the door of the bathroom and sat on the floor on the inside of her bedroom. Sesshoumaru was utilizing her bathroom. Luckily her family was asleep and didn't notice his condition.  
  
She didn't want to leave him alone in the bathroom, but it would be improper to actually watch him. She would have to listen closely and make sure he would be safe. Her gaze fell upon her laptop.  
  
Carefully, Kagome collected her laptop and resumed her position in front of the door. Sesshoumaru was now singing softly to himself. He had such a beautiful voice.  
  
**AngelK**: Thank God you're online!  
  
**Steel Claws**: Good to hear from you too.......  
  
**AngelK**: I don't know what to do! Maru is very sick  
  
**Steel Claws**: Sick how?  
  
**AngelK**: I'd rather not say.  
  
**Steel Claws**: Keh! If you can't say then I can't tell you what to do.  
  
**AngelK**: Fine! He's drunk  
  
**Steel Claws**: I'm sorry, I think you had a typo, could you resay that  
  
**AngelK**: HE'S DRUNK WHAT DO I DO???  
  
**Steel Claws**: How drunk?  
  
Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha everything. She just needed to know if there was some special dog demon way of coping with alcohol poisoning.  
  
**Steel Claws**: I didn't catch that?  
  
**AngelK**: 21 pitchers of beer  
  
**Steel Claws**: U've got to be kidding me!  
  
**AngelK**: Does it look like I'm kidding? Tell me what to do! He's in the tub right now.  
  
**Steel Claws**: Oh, maybe you should talk to Miroku then. I'm sure he's got plenty of fantasies about bathroom groping he could share with you.  
  
**AngelK**: I'm not going to grope him! I want to get him sober  
  
**Steel Claws**: I bet if you grope him he'll sober up fast enough, either that or the two of you will have hot and heavy sex together all night long  
  
**AngelK**: INUYASHA YOU ARE NOT FUNNY  
  
**Steel Claws**: Fine, besides you are too prissy and he's too much of a prick for something like that to happen. Let him transform.  
  
**AngelK**: I am not too prissy and he's not a prick!  
  
**Steel Claws**: O? Does your father know of the extent of your relationship with my brother?  
  
**AngelK**: I don't have time for this! What did you mean transform?  
  
**Steel Claws**: Tell him, he'll figure out. Someone's at the door, later.  
  
**_(Steel Claws Signs off)  
_**  
Kagome banged her head against her keyboard before she pulled it away to snap it shut. She then sat it beside her. What did Inuyasha mean by transform? She blushed at what it could have meant.  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called, his voice sounded somewhat concerned.  
  
"I'm right here." Kagome answered.  
  
"Could you come here for a moment?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome could still hear him splashing around water. He was still in the tub. He was still naked in the tub. Should she enter? "Just for a moment, I really need you." Sesshoumaru's voice seemed to quiver.  
  
Kagome was in shock. Please don't let Sesshoumaru be an emotional wreck when he was drunk. Cautiously, she opened the bathroom door, Sesshoumaru was indeed sitting inside of the large bathtub. His long silver hair was in a loose bun on the top of his head and he smiled at Kagome as he urged her towards him.  
  
The girl kept her gaze on the floor, away from temptation. "Am I not worthy to look upon?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice sounded hurt by her actions. Kagome automatically looked up and wished she hadn't.  
  
Standing in all his glory Sesshoumaru reached out for Kagome and hugged her tightly against his nude body. His demon qualities were noticeable as his concealment spell was completely dropped. She saw that he had stripes across his cheeks, wrists, thighs, and not that she was looking, but they were also in a few other places of interest.  
  
"You smell good," Sesshoumaru murmured as he allowed his eyes to close as he concentrated on her soothing smell. His vision was still swimming but his nose was much better. Her scent was calming.  
  
"What did you need Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She could feel him frown at her words.  
  
"Why did you call me Sesshoumaru?" He looked down at her, pushing her away slightly and either inadvertently or purposely giving her a good view of himself. "Do you not like me anymore?" He allowed his bottom lip to quiver.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she hugged the tall figure tightly. "Of course not! I love you! I just called you by your full name, I won't do it if you don't like it Maru."  
  
Sesshoumaru relaxed completely. "My head feels like crap. I need to go outside."  
  
"Let me get you a robe from the hall closet," Kagome offered as she tried to pull away.  
  
"I don't need a robe, it would only ruin anyway. Whatever I wear gets ruined, except for one outfit, but it's at home." Sesshoumaru explained as his golden eyes grew glassy before he blinked to try and refocus.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to go outside."  
  
"But, but, but you're butt naked!" Kagome stuttered. Sesshoumaru had a wicked gleam to his eye and grabbed both her hands and placed them firmly on his very naked butt and made her squeeze before pulling them away.  
  
"Really? I just had to make sure." He teased.  
  
Kagome was pallid in color now. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and snatched up a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Take me outside. I need a wide area."  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to lead him towards her large back yard. It was chilly outside in nothing but his towel but it would have been colder in his birthday suit. However, soon he'd be plenty warm. And the ache in his head would disappear too.  
  
He kissed Kagome on the lips briefly before turning his back on her. He didn't want her to see his face as it elongated. According to his father, that part of the transformation was most unnerving to humans.  
  
Kagome raised a hand to her lips. Why did he kiss her? Did alcohol make him act this odd? Most people started acting hyper but he was just strange. And those stripes, my goodness, what could be weirder? "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm transforming," a voice that sounded like Sesshoumaru responded. It sounded odd and Kagome grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him to look at her. She gasped at the sight.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were no longer bloodshot but blood red as he allowed his demon blood to turn him into his true form to rid his body of the poisons he had ingested. His fangs had elongated and he could hear her heart hammering away in her chest at a thunderous pace.  
  
He did not expect her to start to rub his ears. They too had begun to elongate and were currently covered in soft white fur. She backed away. "I'll wait for you to finish."  
  
Sesshoumaru finished his transformation and stared down at the woman at his paws. He nuzzled her with his giant muzzle. "I can see why you didn't need the clothes," Kagome replied as she picked up the tattered remains of the spare robe from the hall closet.  
  
An hour later, Sesshoumaru laid down on the soft grounds of Kagome's backyard and allowed his demon blood to destroy the last remnants of the alcohol. His ear twitched at the sound of owls in the trees. He felt Kagome snuggle closer to him. She was resting between his chest and his paw, his thick white fur kept both of them plenty warm.  
  
TBC 


	20. Angry Mothers and New Boyfriends don't M...

**Angry Mothers and New Boyfriends don't Mix**

Kouga was pacing back and forth, nursing his aching head. It was a good thing he held such a high tolerance for alcohol. He tried to reflect upon the previous evening's outcome. He lost Kagome, but it was only temporary. Surely Sesshoumaru would foul it up somehow.

He glanced towards his computer monitor and scowled when he saw all the instant messenger bubbles on the screen. He closed them one by one frowning at the messages from the band at the bar, mocking him. Those stupid musicians were simply trying to get even for all the grief he gave them in the past.

His formed fists at his sides as he glowered at the taunts about losing Kagome to a dog. There were two messages that really caught his attention though. One was from Kagome's little brother. He wanted to laugh at the unoriginal screen name but as he read the message his blood boiled in rage simultaneously.

**RunningSouta**Yo wolf man. I hate to be the one to tell you this but my sis is awfully cozy with that white haired fellow.

**SpeedDemon** What do you mean by that?

**RunningSouta**They are out sleeping together in the back yard.

Kouga's pale blue eyes budged at that response and his heart pounded in fury. How could Kagome do that to him? Sure, they may have broken up temporarily. But, they'd been dating for years. How could she sleep with another man as if Kouga meant nothing to her!??

A wicked gleam came to Kouga's eyes. He knew how much Kagome's mother adored him. Granted her father hated him, but it was better to be loved by at least one of the parents. Besides, Kagome's mother and father hated one another.

**SpeedDemon**Does your mother know where your sister and her friend are?

**RunningSouta**Not yet…….but she will! You're so brilliant!

**SpeedDemon** _buffs finger nails_ of course I am. BTW, am I training you at the track this afternoon?

**RunningSouta**You bet! You're practically my hero, and I'll be sure to tell you all about mom's confrontation.

After Souta ended the conversation, Kouga felt marginally guilty. Perhaps he shouldn't be using the youth's loyalty for him against his sister, but dang it! It was a golden opportunity for revenge. Kagome's mother would be devastated if she and he stayed broken up. Her mother loved him to pieces!

Kouga was feeling pretty good about himself and started to whistle softly under his breath until he noticed another instant messenger window minimized at the bottom of his screen. He groaned when he recognized the screen name. He did not want to talk to her!

**ObsessedByYou**Kouga darling, how are you?

**ObsessedByYou**Kouga darling, where are you?

**ObsessedByYou**Kouga darling, why won't you answer? Didn't you like me? Don't you want to touch my hair again? I know you want to kiss me again.

**ObsessedByYou**Kouga Marcus Wolf! You stop ignoring me! If I hear that you have gotten back together with that horrible woman I will never speak to you again.

Kouga grinned at the last statement. If only that was a promise. But, he knew that wasn't what Ayame intended. He really didn't want to deal with the obsessed red head at the moment. She was responsible for his latest breakup with Kagome.

If he did give her any encouragement then it would most likely make any sort of reconciliation with Kagome impossible. That really wasn't something he could risk. He'd just have to be careful and wait it out for Sesshoumaru to make a mistake and then step up as the knight in shining armor to save his lady love.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Souta tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. Sesshoumaru seemed a nice enough guy, but he wasn't Kouga. Kouga was practically Souta's big brother and they were a lot closer than he and Kagome were.

"Hey mom," Souta greeted cheerfully as he sat on the barstool at the counter near his mother.

She smiled at him as she scrambled eggs. "Hello Souta dear, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good." He ran his fingers through his messy, sleep tousled hair and frowned at his mother. "Actually, I'm really worried," he confessed biting his bottom lip.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at her son in concern. "Whatever is the matter dearest?"

"It's Kagome, I'm worried about her. I didn't hear her go into her room last night." Souta bit down on his bottom lip harder, trying to keep from laughing as his mother's face went blank, the look she normally had before she lost her temper.

"Oh? Is that so?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired with a thoughtful expression.

"I thought I heard the door to the backyard open last night, but I never heard it close again. You don't think she slept walk and ended up outside do you?" Souta asked in mock concern.

Mrs. Higarshi dropped the spatula she was scrambling the eggs with and wiped her hands on the dish towel. "Oh my, I hope not!" She rushed out the door without a second thought, not hearing the gales of laughter that followed behind her from a certain young teenager's mouth.

With a big grin, Souta followed his mother outside. The vision was too precious. His mother's hands were on her hips and her face was flushed in anger. And lying curled up within one another on the damp grass in the backyard slept a blissfully unaware Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Except, Sesshoumaru was wearing only a bathrobe and Kagome wasn't wearing much else herself. The innocent sleep shared by the two did not appear innocent at all.

Mrs. Higurashi marched towards her daughter and companion with measured steps and towered over them. Her shadow cast an ominous darkness over the practically naked pair. Kagome snuggled closer into Sesshoumaru's warmth, burying her face within the exposed flesh of his muscular chest.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her small frame, pulling her closer to his body possessively.

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat loudly and a pair of golden and sapphire eyes opened immediately. Kagome and Sesshoumaru locked gazes with one another, assessing their physical proximity. One of Sesshoumaru's legs was wrapped around Kagome's, as her's had slipped inside of the opening of his robe. They may have been innocent, but they certainly didn't present a very innocent picture!

Both of their hands were tangled in the other's long hair.

Two hearts raced, but not from the excitement of being in one another's arms.

Sudden fear gripped the not-so-sleepy couple as the wrath of a mother was about to rain down upon them.

"Mind explaining yourselves?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a soft, controlled voice.

The two quickly pulled away from one another. Sesshoumaru pulled his robe closed and was for once at a loss verbally. He should have been able to sense the human's approach and avoid discovery in such an intimate situation. The last traces of alcohol must have impaired his instincts.

"It's not what it looks like," Kagome began flustered. She tried to stand to face her mother, but her legs were still tangled in Sesshoumaru's and she fell on top of him once more. Her breathing stopped as she found herself nose-to-nose with her crush.

Sesshoumaru helped disentangle the young woman, greatly aware of the rising anger in her mother. He could sense miko blood in Kagome's mother just as he had sensed it somewhat in Kagome. He was not in the mood to be purified.

Kagome rose to her feet more gracefully this time. "I was helping Sesshoumaru get over his hangover. He was transformed into his beast state and we both fell asleep. Nothing happened." She explained in a rush.

Dark brown eyes narrowed at Kagome. Her mother seemed to be testing the validity of the statement. "This is not the kind of behavior I accept at this house Kagome Gabrielle." Mrs. Higurashi finally stated in a controlled tone. Only the white knuckled fists at her side hinted at her angry disposition.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "My apologies Mrs. Higurashi."

"I think it would be best if you left," Mrs. Higurashi told the young man quietly. Souta was standing at her side. She did not want to expose her impressionable son to such horrid behavior.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "We explained that nothing happened," he began slowly. His own blood was beginning to boil over in anger at the dismissive treatment this woman was giving him. Kagome's father adored him, why didn't her mother?

"Hey mom, I don't understand what the big deal of them sleeping together is," Souta interrupted. "I mean, isn't that how you and dad used to sleep?"

Mrs. Higuarshi's posture became rigid. "Uh-oh," Kagome muttered under her breath, only Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing could pick up on it.

"I think you had better leave young man." Mrs. Higurashi said in a strained tone. Sesshoumaru's teeth ground together as he controlled his rising temper and struggled to keep his face a blank mask.

"Fine, we'll just go ahead and go back to Australia now then," Sesshoumaru replied easily.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mrs. Higurashi began. "Kagome, honey, I don't think I like the idea of you staying under this young man's roof while you are attending school there."

"Dad doesn't have a problem with it," Kagome told her mother defiantly. She knew exactly what was going on. She cast Souta a dirty look and he definitely looked guilty. This whole confrontation reeked of Kouga! "And just so you know, I'm not going to get back together with Kouga."

Mrs. Higurashi's jaw clenched. "This has nothing to do with that pleasant, well mannered young man."

"Yes it does! You just won't give Sesshoumaru a chance because you love Kouga more than you love your own daughter! Well why don't you adopt him!" Kagome cried. She grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru wrist and ran past her mother and brother.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he allowed the human young woman to drag him after her.

Kagome began to throw clothes and stuff into her suitcase and tossed Sesshoumaru his own bag. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

Sesshoumaru took his suitcase into the bathroom and dressed. He spoke through the door while he put on some clothes. "Your mother has a good reason to be angry Kagome." He reasoned.

"No she doesn't," Kagome argued as she zipped up the suitcase and waited impatiently for the dog demon to get out of the bathroom. "She just hates dad. And since he obviously loves you, she's determined to hate you. She was just looking for an excuse."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom looking suave in a pair of faded blue jeans and form fitting red t-shirt. His muscular body was outlined in the simple outfit. "How do you intend to get to Australia? There might not even be a flight to there for some days."

Kagome looked out the window thoughtfully as her ears trained to the stairs. She could hear her mother climbing them and calling her name. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "You can fly right?"

"Not all the way to Australia," he replied confused at her request.

"No need for that far, just we need to get out of here before mom gets here. We'll go to my father. He'll get us a flight to Australia."

Sesshoumaru nodded not doubting that assessment as he wrapped an arm around Kagome, the other held his suitcase. Kagome opened the window and the pair jumped outside, only to be saved from plummeting to the earth by a red cloud of ki forming at Sesshoumaru's feet.

He squeezed Kagome to him closer. "Are you sure you want to run away from your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pressed her small body close to his powerful one. He enjoyed the warmth from her petite frame and all the stress from their encounter with her mother seemed to disappear, leaving him calm as usual.

"Oh I'm sure. I know Souta and Kouga probably plotted to have her discover us in such a compromising position." Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair as she remembered the feel of being encased within his strong arms.

"I can not blame a mother for not approving of such a thing," Sesshoumaru silvery eyebrows drew together in frustration. He had hoped to make a good impression on all of Kagome's family.

Kagome grinned at her escort. "Don't worry. You couldn't win anyway. As soon as she was to discover that dad liked you she'd automatically hate you. She couldn't stand to like something that dad liked."

"Must have been a messy divorce," Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

"You have no idea."


	21. Online Drama Continued!

**Online Drama Continued: Chapter 21**

After the meeting with Mr. Ryu Higurashi, things didn't quite work out as the two college students thought they would. It seemed that he actually agreed with his ex-wife, much to Kagome's surprise. She was to stay with him for a week while Sesshoumaru was given a plane ticket back that same day.

**AngelK**: It seems like a century since I have seen you last!

**DemonLord**: No need to overly dramatize it all.

**AngelK**: I'm not overly dramatizing anything……jerk

**DemonLord**: If you didn't already realize I was a jerk before hand, it's your fault.

**AngelK**: I miss you're being an a$$ in person.

**DemonLord**: You should be able to move down here soon enough.

**Steel Claws**: What's going on with my favorite brother and sister?

**AngelK**: I'm not your sister.

**DemonLord**: I refuse to be in a chat with him!

**Steel Claws**: Aw, aniki, you still sore about my busting your laptop?

**DemonLord**: ……………….

**AngelK**: Stop acting like children.

**Steel Claws**: He started it.

**DemonLord**: I was born first; I'm destined to start it.

**AngelK**: Maybe my mom is right and I shouldn't live with you two.

**Steel Claws**: You'd have to be insane to choose to live with big brother here. He's a real dictator.

**DemonLord**: Shut up you worthless mongrel before I walk next door and shove your teeth down your throat.

**Steel Claws**: You going to let him get away with that kind of language Kagome?

Kagome looked up from her monitor when she felt the weight of her father's hand upon her shoulder. He leaned over to glance at her chatbox and grinned at her. If anything, Ryu had a sense of humor. "Nice screen names," he commented.

Embarrassed, Kagome closed the top of her laptop partially to hide the conversation. "Dad, what are you doing in here?"

"Can't a father take an interest in whom his daughter talks with?" Ryu asked innocently. His brows drew together in a slight scowl. "Those brothers don't seem to get along very well, but at least they don't curse when talking with you." He stood straight at the last comment, satisfied.

"Did you want something dad?" Kagome asked with a forced smile at her father. She loved the man but he could be overbearing and nosy.

Ryu Higurashi did something uncharacteristic for himself, he shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I---um, invited your mother and brother over for dinner."

Kagome's mouth fell agape at the idea of having her father and mother in the same room. "Are you insane?"

"You already know the answer to that my dear," Ryu answered. "I thought it would be a good gesture on my part, try to mend some of those burned bridges so we can agree in sending you to Australia."

Kagome arched a brow at her father. "You realize the bridges are burned because they can not be mended, right?"

He shrugged at his daughter. "She probably will find some sort of last minute excuse." He paused for a second and a look of longing came into his dark eyes. "I would like to see her and your brother at least. It's been so long."

Kagome watched as her father sauntered out of the room and returned her attention to her instant messaging with the Hayate brothers.

**AngelK**: Sorry about that, dad just announced WWIII

**DemonLord**: Does it involve a room with both your parents present?

**AngelK**: Right on the money.

**Steel Claws**: I don't understand how that would create WWIII was your mom and dad secret government spies for opposing sides?

**AngelK**: Not exactly

**DemonLord**: The situation is beyond your simplistic mental ability

**Steel Claws**: brb

**AngelK**: That was mean, Maru

**DemonLord**: I was merely being realistic

**Steel Claws**: back

**DemonLord**: Feel free to go away again

**Steel Claws**: I had to find my thesaurus to translate smarty's last insult

**AngelK**: I think I better go make sure my parents don't kill each other, see you two later

**DemonLord**: Sign off Inuyasha

**Steel Claws**: What! I want to say bye first

**DemonLord**: Don't make me come over there…..

**Steel Claws**: See ya later Kags, I'd better scram before I lose some important appendage. _(Signs Off)_

**AngelK**: Was that necessary?

**DemonLord**: Unavoidable. I'll miss you babe.

**AngelK**: Ah, that's so sweet, I'll miss you too!

**Steel Claws**: Sonny and Cher! That's so sweet you two!

**DemonLord**: Infidel! How dare you go invisible to read my private comments!

**Steel Claws**: heheh….hope to see you before big bro decides to rip out my eyes Kags!

**AngelK**: Be good you two! I miss you both and hope to see you soon.

Kagome shut off the computer and tried to mentally prepare herself for the battlefield that likely lay in wait at the dining room table of her father's mansion. No way would her mother refuse an invitation. It was almost as if her parents had some sort of sick perversion and actually enjoyed fighting.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kikyo sat in the Internet café and sipped her latte. She knew that Naraku would be here at any minute and she was determined to catch him in the act of some insanely evil deed. She would find proof that he was a horrible, vile, villain and show the world!

She sighed in frustration but tried to ignore her own impatience. She didn't mind waiting normally; it was just the fact that no one would believe her. Her dark eyes narrowed as she clicked on her instant messenger to kill some time. Perhaps she should do a search on evil things he might have done. It wouldn't be proof that he committed evil acts but if she could match the dates to suspicious times she was certain she could find the links to connect him.

After one last glance around the café and noting the scant occupants she focused on her computer. The red haired male demon in the dark corner looked like he was creating some all powerful virus to wipe out the world wide web on his laptop and the middle-aged man by the window was most likely some government spy out to get her. Neither should concern her as they didn't provide evidence of Naraku's evil.

**FoxyMan25**: Hey sexy momma

**VigilantVixen**: That's a very juvenile salutation.

**FoxyMan25**: Would you like to come over to my house, I'll show you a good time.

**VigilantVixen**: Why? Did your parents go out of town you child.

**FoxyMan25**: I am NOT a child! Can't you read my SN? I'm obviously a foxy **_man_**!

**VigilantVixen**: I'm busy. Stop IMing me.

**FoxyMan25**: Stop responding then if you're so busy.

**VigilantVixen**: It would be rude of me to not answer. So just stop IMing me.

**FoxyMan25**: Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want to talk to you. ASL?

**VigilantVixen**: Don't ask questions like that!

**FoxyMan25**: Why not? I want to know.

**VigilantVixen**: I don't have time for this non-sense.

**FoxyMan25**: Then why do you keep replying?

**VigilantVixen**: I already explained to you once.

**FoxyMan25**: Maybe I can help. What are you trying to do?

**VigilantVixen**: Find proof that an evil man really is evil. No one believes me.

**FoxyMan25**: Maybe you have him confused with someone else.

**VigilantVixen**: MAYBE you don't know what you're talking about!

Kikyo looked up from her laptop in annoyance and glared towards the corner of the café where the red haired young man was snickering. "Something you find amusing?" She called out in a falsely sweet, seemingly calm tone.

A pair of emerald eyes met her dark brown ones. "No obviously nothing is amusing. I am laughing for no apparent reason." He answered blandly as he picked up his baseball cap and placed it firmly over his spiky hair. He had a stub of a ponytail that he pulled through the back of the white cap.

Kikyo continued to glare at him in annoyance. How dare he insult her! "There is no need for your sarcasm young man."

She had the satisfaction of watching his spine stiffen before he turned his attention back to her. "I am not a young man."

**FoxyMan25**: Hey I gtg. Some chick is causing a ruckus. I'll ttyl babe.

Kikyo had no time to respond before the mysterious man signed off. She tried to focus on her search for misdeeds she could trace back to Naraku but was disturbed once more by the loud young man with the red hair. He brushed by her on his way out and she did her best to act un-offended by his poor manners.

"Miss would you like some more coffee?" The waitress asked as she walked by, noticing Kikyo's preoccupation with her Internet search. Kikyo nodded absently and began to bookmark various articles. Now all she had to do was find out where Naraku was on the nights that started the last gang war in Los Angeles, the mafia ring in Russia's latest deed, and the sale of illegal weapons in North Korea. She was certain he was related to at least one of those crimes!

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Souta nervously pushed around the food on his plate. Dinner was awkward to say the least. His parents really were insane whenever they were in the same room together. He glanced across the table at Kagome and noticed she was wearing a pair of earphones attached to her personal mp3 player.

His dark little eyes narrowed in jealousy that she would get the cool toys just because she was living with their father at the moment. It wasn't totally uncalled for that he should retaliate.

Souta loved his sister, but she did break up with Kouga. And she was choosing their father over their mother. Both were unforgivable crimes, or at least deserved punishment.

"Kagome?" He called, gaining her attention miraculously over the raised voices of their parents beside them that seemed to completely forget about their children in their shouting match.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked distractedly.

"Can I get you some more tea?"

Kagome smiled and handed him her empty glass. With a sweet smile Souta walked into the kitchen where the staff ran away once their parents were reunited in fear of their lives. He took the packet of coco mix from his inner jacket pocket and poured it into the tea mix.

He returned to a quiet dinner scene and watched in shock as his parents were kissing one another. He stood by his sister, who was equally dumbfounded. He forgot about his chocolate scheme when Kagome took the glass from his hand and took a distracted drink.

He was reminded soon enough when her insanity broke up the reconciliation of their parents. "Kagome?" Ryu asked concerned before noticing the glass in hands was drained of whatever she had drunk.

"I—uh, put some chocolate in her tea," Souta mumbled gaining both his parent's attention. "Accidentally of course," he added.

"OH father! Mother! I'm so happy you're back together and no longer yelling and screaming at each other!" Kagome grabbed both of her parents' hands and jumped up and down in chocolate induced glee.

"Souta, what have you done?" Their mother, Tia asked in concern. Her heart was still pounded from the unexpected surge of emotions she felt towards her ex-husband.

"Now you can have make-up sex and make me a little sister!" Kagome continued on blissfully unaware of her family's discomfort with her enthusiasm. "Little brother's are such nuisances!" She continued with a rueful glance towards Souta. "A little sister would be great!"

"Will you reconsider the sending her off to Australia?" Ryu asked his former wife, Tia.

"I am thinking the sooner the better," Tia Higurashi replied.

**A/N: Lo siento for such a long wait for this update. I think the humor factor in this chapter is up to par. I haven't been too inspired on this story, but after recently spending a lot time chatting on IM I decided it was time to give my beloved readers some entertainment!**


	22. The Condition

_A/N: Thanks to Biolightning for the inspiration of this chapter and the tossing back and forth of wacky ideas over IM._

**Online Drama: Chapter 22**

**The Condition**

There was only one condition set by Kagome's recently reconciled parents for her stay in Australia. She would not be staying at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's house.

Instead she would take up residence at Kaede's with Kikyo. The elderly woman already was active in the housing of exchange students program so it wasn't very difficult to make the arrangements.

Kikyo angled her head to inspect the pair of navy dress slacks she was hanging in the closet she would now be sharing with her American roommate. "You know, we're practically the same size," she let the suggestion left unsaid.

"Yeah, yeah, you can borrow my stuff," Kagome answered absently. She was busy trying to establish the wireless internet connection to her laptop to pay much attention. She had been unpacking for a grand total of twenty minutes before she left the task to Kikyo and focused on establishing her instant messenger. She really wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru and Kaede was on the telephone.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo inquired, after hanging another pair of slacks in the closet and walking over towards Kagome. She observed Kagome's every frustrated expressions as she couldn't get the wireless internet to work. Then without a word, the dark haired woman walked towards the internet cable and plugged it into the back of the broadband router.

"Eureka! It works!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she started up instant messenger. Kikyo shook her head and shut the top of the laptop. "What did you do that for?" Kagome demanded, giving her new roommate a glare.

"You can't spend all your time on the internet," Kikyo told her calmly. She pointed towards the window where a beautiful autumn sky was illuminated by the low hanging sun. "Let's go outside."

Kagome blinked at her in astonishment. "You turn off my computer and then suggest going outside to enjoy the weather?"

"Yes," Kikyo answered bluntly.

"But I wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru," Kagome argued as she lifted the top of her laptop to turn it back on. It was slammed right back down, narrowly missing her fingertips.

"He's outside you fool," Kikyo explained.

This time when Kagome looked out the window she finally noticed that the man in question was sitting just outside in the driveway, straddling his motorcycle. She was astonished that she had obviously not heard the sound of his motor.

"Well okay then, let's go outside," Kagome agreed cheerfully, making a mad dash out the door. Kikyo trailed behind, shaking her head at the woman's foolishness. She ignored her own feelings of giddiness at seeing that Sesshoumaru wasn't the only visitor.

Parked in the driveway next door was the jeep of one Inuyasha Hayate. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked the young man that was leaning against the large tree in the front yard. He gestured his hand towards his brother and Kagome.

"Idiot was going to get himself killed, so I drove behind him serving sort of like one of those police escorts, but in reverse," Inuyasha explained. He began to snicker. "I can't believe what an idiot he acts like when it comes to her." He flicked some dirt from beneath his fingernail absently, "It's like he has a heart after all."

Sesshoumaru willed himself to ignore his brother's conversation with the Japanese woman. He had better things to do with his time. Better things involved the woman that was standing beside him as he straddled his motorcycle. "I was starting to think your mother would keep us separated for ever."

Kagome reached her arms up and circled them around his neck as he slid her to sit sideways across his lap on the bike. "It wouldn't have been so bad if dad hadn't agreed to keep us away."

He leaned down his head to rest his forehead against hers, white bangs mixing with dark ones. "I thought Ryu liked me," he closed the distance and kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her body melting against him.

Kagome pulled back for breath. "I think it's more that he likes my mother, but he did still let me come to Australia for the semester. Mom wanted to nix the whole idea." She looked around, confusing knitting her brow. "Where's that Jaken fellow?"

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned at the name of his 'loyal' servant courtesy of Mr. Higurashi. Needless to say the little toad's attitudes had changed with Ryu's sudden accord with Kagome's mother. The front door was swung open with a slam that shook the entire structure of the small house, gaining everyone's attention.

In the doorway stood the usually benign elderly woman, with the cordless phone still in her hand. "What are you boys doing here?" Kaede demanded, unhappy to have unexpected visitors. She had been given strict orders by the Higurashis to make sure there were no unannounced visitations, strict orders given just over the phone moments ago.

Sesshoumaru gave the woman a cool golden stare.

Kaede shifted under his intense eyes, but held firm to her obligation. "I'm afraid gentlemen that you'll have to leave."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru agreed. He turned Kagome so that she was sitting in front of him on his motorcycle. "I will leave if I can take Kagome with me. I would enjoy the pleasure of feeding her."

"I'm afraid she's not allowed to leave the property right now," Kaede answered without an ounce of wavering.

Sesshoumaru cocked his silvery brow at her tone and decided to pay his elder respects. "Very well," he put down his kickstand again. He took hold of Kagome's wrist and grabbed Inuyasha's ear and headed towards the front porch. "We shall just order in." He stood in front of Kaede. "May we be invited in?"

Kaede looked at the hopeful look in both Kagome and Kikyo's eyes. She also couldn't miss the fact that muscle in Inuyasha's cheek was twitching in agony as his ear was being pulled upon. She gave a resigned sigh, "Very well, won't you come in?"

"We'd be delighted," Sesshoumaru answered in his most polite voice. Kagome couldn't help but look up at him with a lovesick smile.

Inuyasha managed to wrench himself free of his older brother's grasp. "I can't believe I started this." He rolled his eyes at his brother and Kagome.

Kaede let the young people enter her home and released a huge sigh of defeat. Hopefully the Higurashis would understand. She couldn't help but grin after she overheard the conversation passing between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Who'd have thought they would be discussing the literary quality of War and Peace?

"So, pizza alright with everyone?" Inuyasha suggested, having snatched the phone from Kaede as he walked past her in the doorway.

"Try and use some creativity," Sesshoumaru implores as he takes the phone from his brother's hands. He typed in the appropriate number for the correct Italian food.

"Give it back thief!" Inuyasha challenged climbing over his brother's back to snatch back the telephone.

Sesshoumaru swung from right to left, trying to dislodge Inuyasha from his back. He walked backwards towards the wall and dislodged his younger brother by ramming him into it. He ordered pasta from a luxurious Italian restaurant.

"It was my idea for Italian food," Inuyasha spoke, rubbing his abused back after Sesshoumaru had hung up on the phone. Before Sesshoumaru could explain how his version of Italian food was vastly superior to the choice of his inferior brother the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kaede wondered aloud, exacerbated. She opened the door and speak of the devil, beyond it stood the short, toad of a being known as Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He wallowed past the old woman and bowed down deeply at the feet of the silvery haired man. "I apologize for intruding in your affairs, however Ryu-sama has requested my interference."

Inuyasha started growling imperceptibly, he didn't care for the short monster. It worshiped the ground Sesshoumaru walked on and ignored him. He was Kagome's friend too! Why didn't her dad think about that when he hired the nuisance to be Sesshoumaru's servant?

Jaken ignored the younger brother and continued to grovel at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Ryu-sama has arranged it with the university that you spend your final semester in a work-study. It has all been arranged for you to go back to America." The Japanese demon bowed even lower.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked in such a quiet voice and yet it was loud enough to move mountains. He turned to Kagome but she was looking at him blankly. He reached down and lifted Jaken by the collar of his shirt shaking him like a rag-doll. "What did you say?"

Jaken squeaked. "That its all been arranged for you to work for Ryu in the Sydney office I mean!"

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

**SexyMonk** I don't see what the big deal is.

**Huntress** Of course not, that's because you're a perverted idiot.

**SexyMonk** I represent that remark!

**Huntress** I will not agree to such a suggestion! You need help!

**SexyMonk** People do it all the time!

**Huntress** People in freaky cults!

**SexyMonk** It was just a suggestion, you don't have to go all crazy.

**Huntress** What I want to know is how you even thought to bring up such a suggestion.

**SexyMonk** Its not like it was my idea.

**Huntress** What do you mean…then who's idea was it…exactly?

**SexyMonk** It was more of the suggestion of this nice…lady…I met at the coffee shop today.

**Huntress** Exactly how did this subject come up then?

**SexyMonk** Is this an inquisition?

**Huntress** I can NOT believe you! Are you shameless? I can't believe you would talk about our relationship with some stranger at a coffee shop. Are you using ME as a pick up line now?

**SexyMonk** When you say it that way, it makes it sound dirty

**Huntress** I am so unbelievably disgusted with you. Don't bother coming over tonight, I don't think I can bear to see the sight of you.

**SexyMonk** Fine! I don't want to see you either!

**Huntress** Oh? Going to make a trip to the coffee shop?

**SexyMonk** No! As a matter of fact, I am swearing off women….as of NOW!

**Huntress** cocks brow Hard to do when we're still dating.

**SexyMonk** Then consider us broken up! **SexyMonk signs off**

Sango stared at the monitor for several minutes, waiting for her dysfunctional boyfriend to sign back on. He couldn't possibly be serious. She was teasing him like she always did. He needed to learn that he couldn't flirt with every thing with two X chromosomes!

She glanced over at her alarm clock to confirm that the time on her computer was correct. It had been half an hour and he didn't sign back on. He couldn't really be serious. Could he?

She was going to be moving to Australia in a few days to join Kagome there. They'd begin the semester on the following Monday. She'd see Miroku then and figure out exactly what he meant.

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** I've sworn off women

**FlamingLove **Excuse me?

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** You heard me

**FlamingLove** That why you're invisible while your girlfriend is online?

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** She's not my girlfriend anymore. I've sworn off women.

**FlamingLove** So….do you want my advice then?

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** Yes, I want you to convert me over to the dark side.

**FlamingLove** This isn't StarWars.

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** Whatever. So what should I look for in a good guy?

**FlamingLove** I think I must have a fever. I thought you just asked me how to find you a good guy.

**SexyMonk (invisible mode)** Scroll back up if your memory is that faulty.

**FlamingLove** You can't just choose to be gay….

**SexyMonk (invisible mode) ** Yeah, well, I'm giving it a shot. Sango has driven me over the edge!

"Why are you laughing?" Bankotsu asked, walking in his brother's bedroom. Jakotsu was propped back in his chair and laughing so hard, Bankotsu was afraid he would hurt himself, or at least pull a muscle.

Jakotsu points towards his monitor, unable to explain as he gasped. Bankotsu read over the conversation with confusion etched all over his face. He looked back towards Jakotsu who was balancing on the back two legs of his chair. He thought about issuing him a warning about why their mother told them to not lean back in a char that way, but couldn't find the ability to speak.

The conversation he read had stolen his ability to formulate words.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga held the phone in his hand in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ryu Higurashi, the man that hated him more than a rain on a parade, just arranged for him to work for him that semester in a work-study. Not only that, it was a work-study in Sydney.

Kagome was in Sydney.

Souta had told Kouga earlier that he was to expect an important phone call, but he had no idea it would be something like this! When the boy he coached had informed him that his parents had reconciled he didn't think it would lead to Kagome's father giving him the light of day.

Of course, he ignored the little detail that Sesshoumaru had also been given this opportunity to work for Ryu Higurashi.

If he didn't know any better he might think it was some sort of competition between Sesshoumaru and himself. It might have seemed as if Ryu was trying to decide whom to give his blessings for in regards to his daughter.


End file.
